Volatile
by Cerulane
Summary: Après un événement difficile, Naruto part pour une longue mission. A présent, un an plus tard, il est temps de revenir... mais rien n'a été oublié. Et les ennemis de Konoha continuent de rôder.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

**Background de l'histoire : **Sasuke est retourné à Konoha trois ans après être parti. Naruto et Sakura sont devenus des capitaines ANBU. Sasuke est un ANBU.

Tous les membres de l'ancienne classe de Naruto ont vingt et un ans, ceux de l'équipe Gai vingt deux et Sai a vingt trois ans.

Les personnages originaux : Nayame Takado qui a vingt deux ans et Yuriko.

* * *

Les trois shinobis s'arrêtèrent quand ils atterrirent sur les hautes branches de l'arbre. Leur masque cachait leurs traits des yeux curieux qu'ils pourraient croiser et proclamait également leur rang.

L'arbre trembla quand leur capitaine atterrit sur une branche au-dessus d'eux.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés, Chef » chuchota une voix féminine, bien qu'ils soient si près de chez eux. De leur position sur l'arbre, les visages des cinq légendaires Hokages de Konohagakure étaient éclairés par le soleil couchant.

« Hai » fut la réponse inhabituellement basse qu'ils entendirent.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content de rentrer… mais bien que cela fasse un an depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha pour la mission que leur avait donnée à contrecoeur le Hokage, Naruto n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à faire face à certaines personnes.

Il poussa un petit soupir qui ne fut pas entendu par son équipe. Se penchant légèrement en avant, il les regarda, ses yeux bleus à peine visibles, brillant un peu. Ils étaient ceux qui lui avaient rappelé qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à sombrer dans la dépression après avoir vu… Et bien, il était mieux pour lui d'oublier ça. Ça faisait un an après tout.

Un fort aboiement retentit et Naruto jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas pour voir qu'Akamaru avait réapparu sur le sol couvert de feuille.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Il posa cette question au plus grand de ses trois ANBU.

« Quelqu'un approche. Mais d'après ce que j'entends, c'est juste une patrouille. »

Bien qu'il sache que ses coéquipiers ne pouvaient pas le voir, Naruto acquiesça derrière son masque de renard orange et blanc.

Il eut un grand sourire. « Je peux déjà sentir les ramens. »

À ce commentaire, il entendit Ino ricaner et Takado avoir un rire léger ainsi que le rire plus bruyant de Kiba.

Il sentit sa lassitude se dissiper et son sourire s'adoucit. « Allons-y. »

« Hai »

Un mouvement indistinct et un léger tressaillement des feuilles fut tout ce qui marqua leur départ.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Le soleil se couchait derrière la montagne qui surplombait le village… et Tsunade n'avait pas avancé dans la paperasse que Shizune lui avait apportée plus tôt. En fait, sa joue était collée à une feuille posée sur son bureau alors qu'elle ronflait doucement. Elle ne bougea même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Tsunade-sama, l'équipe d'ANBU 5 est revenue de… » La voix s'interrompit brusquement. « TSUNADE-SAMA ! »

La Sannin se réveilla vivement, ses yeux dorés grands ouverts alors qu'elle se rasseyait précipitamment. Quand elle vit une Shizune indignée qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle eut un froncement de sourcils irrité.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Shizune ? »

Celle-ci resta où elle était. Un de ses sourcils était agité d'un tic nerveux. Puis elle prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer, posa Tonton au sol et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Son pied commença à tapoter le sol à un rythme rapide.

« Vous dormiez. Encore. »

Tsunade ferma les yeux et eut un rire penaud. « Neee – Shizune, je reposais juste un peu mes yeux. »

La brune plissa les yeux et adressa un regard noir au Hokage. Quand cette dernière ne fit que lui sourire innocemment, elle abandonna et soupira.

« L'équipe d'ANBU 5 est revenue de sa mission » répéta-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

« Quoi ? » Le sourire de Tsunade s'évapora alors que son regard s'aiguisait. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? » cria-t-elle.

« J'ai… »

« Fais-les entrer ! Fais-les entrer ! »

Shizune soupira une fois de plus puis sortit en secouant la tête. Elle s'arrêta juste à l'extérieur et regarda l'homme qui était négligemment appuyé contre le mur. Sa touffe de cheveux blonds divulguait son identité à tout ceux qui le connaissaient, malgré son masque. Les autres membres de l'équipe formaient un demi-cercle avec le grand chien blanc au milieu.

« Tsunade-sama vous attend » leur dit-elle avec un sourire penaud. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tout entendu.

Derrière son masque, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Shizune grondait toujours Tsunade parce que cette dernière s'endormait sur sa paperasse et, apparemment, c'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé en un an.

« Merci. » Il inclina légèrement la tête avant de se redresser et de faire signe aux autres membres de son équipe de le suivre.

Il enleva son masque en entrant dans la pièce, révélant un visage qui avait quelque peu mûri depuis son adolescence. Ses joues avaient perdu de leur rondeur et sa bouche s'était étoffée avec les années. Sans le masque, des mèches blondes tombèrent vers l'avant et rendirent l'étrange ressemblance entre lui et un Hokage légendaire encore plus marquante.

« Ohayo, Tsunade-Baa-chan ! » Il la salua avec un sourire joyeux, il s'avança et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil sans attendre d'invitation, sûr que son équipe se mettait également à l'aise derrière lui.

« Hey » souffla Tsunade avec un air agacé. « Ça n'était pas supposé vous prendre aussi longtemps, gamin. » Puis son regard se porta par-dessus l'épaule du capitaine et elle grimaça. « Kiba, pourquoi Akamaru n'irait-il pas attendre dehors avec Shizune ? »

Naruto entendit Kiba renifler. « Pourquoi ? »

Le visage du Hokage s'assombrit. _Gamins insolents_ pensa-t-elle bien que le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient de retour l'aidait à respirer plus facilement. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour le blond bruyant et effronté devant elle. Elle étudia ce dernier. Il était affalé sur son siège, son masque orange et blanc oublié sur ses genoux alors qu'il avait un grand sourire devant son irritation visible envers Akamaru.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il ne souriait pas comme ça. Il avait souri mais c'était un de ces sourires qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître comme faux. Son expression s'assombrit encore plus et les autres occupants de la pièce se demandèrent ce à quoi elle pensait.

_Maudit Uchiha_ mais elle repoussa cette idée et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

« Comment va Jiraiya ? »

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit et Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, souhaitant avoir été plus précise dans sa question.

« Ero-sennin rassemble des données pour son prochain livre. »

Tsunade entendit Ino grommeler 'Sale porc' derrière son capitaine et elle posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui enlevait juste son masque en s'asseyant à côté de la calme Takado.

Kiba, remarqua le Hokage avec un frisson caché, était assis en tailleur par terre à côté d'un Akamaru haletant.

« Je n'ai pas voulu dire comment vont Jiraiya et ses livres pervers, gamin » dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus alors qu'elle se retournait vers Naruto.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et soupira lourdement. « Nous avons réussi à comprendre le système de souterrains du Son et y avons trouvé de nombreuses personnes enfermées. » Ses yeux bleus devinrent étrangement vides. « Elles étaient utilisées pour des expériences. » Il se tourna légèrement vers sa coéquipière. « Takado. »

« Oui ? » répondit la medic-nin rousse, ses doux yeux gris se tournant vers son capitaine d'un air interrogateur.

« Résume à Tsunade-sama ce que nous avons trouvé. »

* * *

« Je vois » soupira Tsunade, se rappuyant sur son dossier alors que son équipe terminait son rapport. Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévu.

« Ne, Tsunade-baa-chan. »

Elle se sortit de ses pensées et vit que le sourire de Naruto était de nouveau en place.

Ce dernier cachait son inquiétude pour le Hokage. Il savait que leur rapport n'était pas ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre et que ce serait un autre poids pour elle mais il n'aimait pas la voir avec ce froncement de sourcil inquiet sur le visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça finira bien. Ero-sannin a beaucoup d'entraînement pour trouver ce teme. Il le traquera encore et cette fois, tu peux être sure que la fin sera différente. » Bien que ses paroles avaient pour but d'être réconfortantes, une lueur déterminée apparut dans son regard. « Et tu sais que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. »

À ces mots, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Tsunade. « Je sais, gamin. » Elle soupira une fois de plus en le regardant. « Vous devez être fatigués. Allez-y. Vous avez le reste de la semaine. Vous feriez mieux d'en profiter. »

« Hai, hai » dit Naruto en se levant. Il se frotta les mains avec excitation alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à son équipe. « Qui paie les ramens ? »

Ino leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi des ramens ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas allez manger autre chose ? » se plaignit-elle dans un sifflement alors qu'elle repoussait une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son épaules et qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa veste blanche d'ANBU.

Naruto essaya d'avoir un air supérieur. « Parce que je suis ton Capitaine et que je l'ai décidé. » Puis il gâcha tout en tirant la langue.

« Grandit ! » aboya Ino.

Le blond lança un regard à Kiba et ils eurent tous les deux un grand sourire. Ino était si facile à énerver.

« Naruto » appela Tsunade alors que les quatre ninjas sortaient. « Juste un mot » ajouta-t-elle quand le blond se retourna avec un air interrogateur.

Le capitaine acquiesça. « Attendez-moi » dit-il en direction de son équipe. Les trois autres ninjas acceptèrent et sortirent, suivis de près par Akamaru.

Il s'éloigna de la porte et alla se tenir devant le bureau, les bras croisés. Il pouvait sentir que ce que Tsunade voulait dire n'allait pas porter sur un de ses sujets préférés. « Qu'y a-t-il, baa-chan ? »

Le sourcil de cette dernière tiqua de cette manière qui amusait le plus jeune quand il appelait son aînée ainsi. Ça le fit sourire malgré son sentiment d'impatience.

« Comment ça a été ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton courtois qui était visiblement forcé.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. « Hein ? » Il leva une main pour se frotter la nuque, étonné. « Heu... Baa-chan, est-ce que nous ne venons pas d'en parler pendant une heure ? »

« Non. Je ne te demande pas comment s'est passée ta mission. Je te demande comment tu vas maintenant… » Elle le regarda avec une expression qui lui disait que ça devrait être évident « par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne partes. »

La réponse fut instantanée bien qu'il ne prononce pas un mot.

Tout son corps se tendit et, bien que son visage resta presque le même, elle vit ses yeux toujours joyeux s'assombrir brièvement. « Je vais bien » répondit-il en utilisant un de ces horribles sourires faux.

« Hum. » Il était évident avec cette seule syllabe qu'elle savait qu'il mentait. « Donc je suppose que tu n'as pas encore vu Uchiha. » Elle fut presque amusée par la manière dont son sourire s'estompa et dont sa mâchoire se serra. « Parce que je pense qu'une fois que tu l'auras vu, tu ne te sentiras peut-être pas aussi 'bien' que tu l'être maintenant. »

Les yeux bleus s'emplirent de rouge si rapidement et si brièvement qu'elle n'en vit presque rien et ça la calma.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Ça fait un an. Je vais bien. »

Ils s'échangèrent des regards noirs. L'un en colère d'être interrogé et l'autre toute aussi furieuse que le premier refuse de s'ouvrir.

Les yeux de Tsunade se plissèrent encore plus alors qu'elle regardait cet homme têtu qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé quand il provoquait sa colère. Probablement l'un des rares qui ne craignaient pas la raclée qu'il risquait de recevoir. Mais c'était Naruto… et elle ne changerait rien en lui - même quand il était des plus agaçants.

« Bien » dit-elle d'un ton sec, bien que son irritation se dissipait déjà. « Maintenant, sors de là. J'ai de la paperasse à finir. »

En entendant ça, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'égailler et il eut un sourire moqueur. « Ouais, je sais. »

Tsunade serra les dents. « Dehors. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire sincère avant de se retourner et de partir.

Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait. De la même manière qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Pour lui, elle était comme une version féminine d'Iruka-sensei. Il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il parlerait de ça avec elle. Elle continuerait à le harceler encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il dise quelque chose qui la satisfasse. Naruto secoua la tête en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Tout va bien, Capitaine ? »

Naruto releva les yeux en entendant la voix douce de Takado. Il la regarda d'un air neutre pendant une seconde avant d'acquiescer. Quelque fois, il pouvait presque la confondre avec Hinata quand elle parlait. Bien que Takado soit loin d'être aussi timide.

« Hai. » Puis il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il leur avait demandé d'attendre et il vit Ino le regarder avec impatience.

« Et bien ? » demanda cette dernière, presque comme si elle avait attendu qu'il regarde vers elle pour lui tomber dessus. La mission était finie et il était redevenu juste 'Naruto'. « On peut y aller ? Je meurs de faim. »

À côté d'elle, Kiba eut un rire moqueur. « Comment peux-tu mourir de faim alors que tu ne manges pratiquement rien de toute façon ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et envoya son poing à la tête du brun. « Tais-toi, halène de chien. Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis ! »

Kiba lui jeta un regard en biais mortel alors qu'il commençait à se frotter sa tête endolorie. Il grommela quelque chose de coloré dans sa barbe, ce qui lui valut un autre regard menaçant de la blonde.

« D'aaa-ccord ! » Naruto interrompit leur petit concours de regards noirs avant que les choses ne puissent dégénérer. La dernière fois qu'ils en étaient arrivés aux mains, Ino avait voulu tuer Akamaru après que ce dernier eut abîmé sa jupe en essayant de l'éloigner de Kiba. « Rentrons donc et changeons nous… Puis… » Il eut un sourire démoniaque « le dernier à Ichiraku paie l'addition. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre avec méfiance alors qu'ils jugeaient leur vitesse respective. Puis ils devinrent tous les quatre des formes floues alors qu'ils se précipitaient hors de la tour du Hokage. Aucun ne voulait être celui qui paierait.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

**

* * *

Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Naruto n'avait même pas pris le temps de vérifier que tout était en ordre dans son appartement. Il avait juste laissé tomber ses vêtements alors qu'il se précipitait dans la douche et c'est de cette façon qu'il fut le premier arrivé à Ichiraku… Juste pour découvrir que c'était fermé.

Il regarda le restaurant avec incrédulité.

« Comment ? » Il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il avait rêvé de ramens au miso. Et maintenant qu'il était enfin là, c'était fermé ?

Sentant quelqu'un approcher, il se tourna pour voir Ino et Takado se laisser tomber des toits.

Ino avait un grand sourire.

« Dooonc… pas de ramens, hein ? » dit-elle.

Naruto croisa les bras sur son t-shirt noir et s'appuya contre le mur du magasin, il plissa les yeux en regardant la blonde qui portait une robe pourpre comme celles qu'elle portait quand elle était genin, sur un short noir. Ses cheveux humides étaient lâchés.

Naruto l'ignora volontairement et se tourna vers Takado qui portait un kimono noir parsemé de fleurs blanches. Ses cheveux roux étaient enserrés en une sorte de natte dans son dos.

« Où est Kiba ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu en venant » répondit Takado en promenant ses yeux gris autour d'elle pour voir si elle pouvait apercevoir son coéquipier. « Et toi, Ino ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Non. Mais il paie le dîner, donc, il ferait bien de se montrer vite fait. »

Bien que ça lui fasse mal de le dire, Naruto se fit violence. « Et bien, puisque Ichiraku est fermé, où voulez-vous manger ? » Les mots étaient à peine compréhensibles vu qu'il se forçait à les dire mais il sut que ses amis l'avaient compris quand Ino eut un énorme sourire.

Finalement, ils allèrent au restaurant préféré de Chouji. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer quand Kiba se laissa tomber à côté d'eux.

« Tu es le dernier, donc tu paies » décréta Ino sans même se retourner pour le regarder.

Kiba se renfrogna et fit une grimace derrière elle, ce qui fit glousser Takado. Puis il se mit à grommeler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les quatre assis et qu'ils mettent leur viande sur le barbecue.

« C'est ta faute, tu sais » remarqua Naruto en se concentrant pour retourner sa viande. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi longtemps ? » Il regarda Kiba qui était en face de lui et fut surpris de voir qu'une rougeur s'étendait sur ses joues. « Heu… Kiba ? »

Takado eut un sourire de connivence. « Il est allé voir Hinata. »

Ino éclata de rire. « Haha, regardez ça ! Kiba est un chiot amoureux ! »

Naruto eut un grand sourire quand Kiba gronda à Ino de se taire alors qu'il s'agitait sur son siège. Il détestait être taquiné sur sa relation avec la douce héritière des Hyuuga. Puis une lueur narquoise entra dans ses yeux aux pupilles fendues et il se tourna pour faire vraiment face à la blonde, sa rougeur ayant disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Tu sais, Ino, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te foutre de ma gueule. »

Ino rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, s'assurant qu'ils frappent le visage de Kiba. Elle passa un bras sur le dossier et s'y appuya. « Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? »

Kiba eut un sourire mauvais. « Tu as déjà vu ton petit ami ? »

Ino cligna des yeux. Puis rougit. Elle se redressa rapidement dans son siège. « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? » grommela-t-elle.

« Et bien, ça fait toute un après-midi que nous sommes rentrés et tu n'es pas allée le voir. Tu penses que ça lui fera plaisir ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps. Nous avons passé une heure avec le Hokage puis j'ai dû rentrer me laver pour vous rejoindre. »

À côté de Naruto, Takado acquiesça en signe de compréhension.

Kiba eut un reniflement moqueur. « Tu penses que ce génie arrogant va accepter cette excuse ? »

« Hey ! » Ino se tourna vers lui en brandissant un poing vers son visage. « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, baka ! »

« Ino »

Le poing d'Ino s'immobilisa et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent d'inquiétude à l'entente de son nom.

Kiba jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et eut un sourire narquois.

« Hey, Neji. Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il et Naruto secoua la tête, sachant très bien qu'Ino lui ferait payer ça plus tard.

Des yeux pâles se tournèrent vers Kiba et Neji le salua d'un signe de tête. « Bien, merci Kiba. » Puis il se tourna vers Naruto. « Quand êtes-vous rentrés ? »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil craintif à Ino qui lui disait silencieusement 'non' encore et encore. _Apparemment_, pensa-t-il, _moi aussi je vais payer pour ça plus tard. _

« Ahhh… cet après-midi » se força-t-il à répondre en adressant un petit sourire à son ami et en ignorant le 'traître' soufflé par Ino.

Neji se redressa et se tourna vers Ino, les yeux légèrement plissés. « Je vois. »

La blonde pâlit. « Et bien, heu, le truc c'est que… nous avons dû voir Hokage-sama et… »

« Vraiment ? » l'interrompit froidement Neji, un sourcil haussé d'un air moqueur.

Kiba avait eu raison. L'excuse ne passerait pas bien auprès du génie Hyuuga.

« Kiba, es-tu allé voir Hinata ? »

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit, assurant sa mort. « Hai. »

« Hum. » Ce son envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ino. Ça ne se présentait pas bien pour elle.

Takado, témoignant encore sa sympathie envers son amie, sourit gentiment à Neji. « Neji-san, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ? »

Le visage de ce dernier s'adoucit et un petit sourire réchauffa ses traits. Takado lui rappelait légèrement Hinata et il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de l'apprécier.

« Arigato Takado-san mais nous partons. »

Pendant un moment, ils le regardèrent tous les quatre, se demandant de qui il parlait, vu qu'il semblait être seul.

Naruto sentit l'appréhension monter en lui. Etait-il là avec son équipe ? Ses yeux bleus scannèrent rapidement le restaurant à la recherche d'un symbole Uchiha et de cheveux noirs. Quand il n'en découvrit aucun, il se réprimanda pour devenir si tendu à la seule pensée d'être au même endroit que ce teme.

Puis la signification des mots de Neji le frappa et il se tourna pour regarder Ino avec Kiba et Takado. La blonde fronçait les sourcils, ayant visiblement déjà compris.

« Mais… »

Neji se contenta juste de la regarder de cet air supérieur dont il n'avait pas réellement réussi à se débarrasser depuis l'examen des Chuunins. Ino pinça les lèvres et son sourcil droit tiqua dangereusement.

« Très bien. » Elle se leva mais se tourna vers Kiba avec un regard noir. « Tu me dois toujours un dîner Inuzuka. » Puis avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Neji leur fit un petit signe de tête, passa un bras autours de la taille de la blonde et commença à l'emmener.

Les trois ninjas restant se regardèrent.

« Et bien… Ça s'est bien passé » Naruto brisa le silence, semblant un peu incrédule puis il envoya un regard plein de pitié à Kiba. « Tu sais que tu es mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kiba haussa les épaules et commença à empiler de la viande sur son assiette. « C'était trop bon pour le laisser passer. » Puis il s'arrêta, se demandant tout haut : « Qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient restés si longtemps ensemble ? »

Naruto ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Ino et Neji étaient probablement le couple le plus improbable de tout le pays du Feu et tout le monde était curieux de la manière dont ils avaient fini ensemble. Il y avait même des paris sur le temps qu'ils allaient durer. Naruto et Shikamaru avaient été les seuls à parier sur une longue relation.

Le blond sourit. Tsunade avait parié sur un mois. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait déjà perdu.

« Comment va Hinata, Kiba-san ? » demanda poliment Takado, refusant de commenter la vie amoureuse d'Ino.

Tout le visage du brun changea. La rougeur revint et il montra beaucoup d'intérêt à transférer la nourriture dans son assiette. « Elle va bien. Elle… euh, est revenue d'une mission il y a deux jours. »

Naruto acquiesça. Ca voulait dire que l'équipe de Shikamaru était en ville.

« J'ai aussi vu Shino en y allant, Takado » commença Kiba malicieusement. Coup d'œil vers la rousse qui était devenue curieusement immobile. « Il était avec Hanabi et… » Là, Kiba sembla bégayer un peu, ses yeux évitant Naruto « et Uchiha. Ils rentraient d'entraînement. »

Il y eut un silence tendu de la part de Naruto et de Takado. Ces ninjas faisaient partie de l'équipe de Neji et, puisqu'ils avaient vu Kiba ils savaient que ce dernier et son équipe étaient de retour.

Naruto sentit sa bonne humeur s'évanouir. Pas étonnant que Neji soit venu chercher Ino. Ils avaient dû le lui dire.

« Naruto. »

Le blond revint rapidement sur terre et regarda Kiba, qui avait un grand sourire, d'un air interrogateur. « Akamaru l'a mordu. »

Naruto le regarda. « L'a mordu ? »

Le sourire de Kiba s'agrandit. « Héhé, ouais… à la jambe droite. »

Naruto eut un petit rire et secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Il fut empli d'un sentiment chaleureux et il remercia ses amis. « Kiba, commença-t-il, tu es unique. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Plus tard, Kiba les quitta pour retourner voir Hinata et Naruto se retrouva donc à rentrer accompagné uniquement de Takado. Depuis que Kiba avait mentionné Shino, cette dernière était devenue plus silencieuse que d'habitude.

Il l'observa. Elle atteignait à peine son épaule. « Ne, Takado. »

La jeune femme le regarda. « Oui, Naruto-san ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur d'aller parler à Shino ? Je sais qu'il est bizarre avec tous ces insectes et tout mais… si tu l'aimes tant que ça… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne voulant pas donner un conseil qui ne serait peut-être pas vraiment le bienvenu.

Takado eut son rire doux habituel et lui tapota l'épaule pour montrer qu'elle appréciait son inquiétude.

« Je sais. J'y travaille. C'est juste... Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il sache que j'existe. » confia-t-elle avec un rire sec.

Il n'y avait probablement personne en qui elle avait plus confiance qu'en Naruto, donc ça ne la dérangeait pas de lui parler de sujets personnels. Elle aurait juste aimé qu'il fasse pareil.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme grand qui marchait calmement à côté d'elle. Il était magnifique. En grandissant, il ne s'était pas passé de l'orange, pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Ses vêtements étaient peut-être noirs mais la spirale derrière son t-shirt était d'un orange très vif. Cependant, personne ne l'embêtait plus trop avec ça. Il était évident que cette couleur lui allait bien.

Elle soupira silencieusement. Naruto avait prouvé encore et encore qu'il était un excellent shinobi, même si ses méthodes étaient peu orthodoxes… Et il avait fait en sorte que le village l'accepte. Il était une des personnes les plus généreuses qu'elle connaissait et il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il serait le prochain plus grand Hokage. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était quelqu'un de spécial qui le rendrait heureux.

_Uchiha._

L'expression habituellement douce de Takado s'assombrit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'aller dans le quartier des Uchiha et de démembrer ce bâtard.

Elle plissa ses yeux gris en y pensant. Elle souhaita qu'Akamaru ait fait plus que mordre ce connard arrogant.

« Il sait. Tu dois juste plus attirer son attention quand tu es près de lui » lui assura Naruto.

Takado lui adressa un regard sans expression. « Hein ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et la regarda. « Shino. Je te dis que Shino sait que tu existes. »

« Oh. D'accord. » Elle haussa les épaules et sourit. « Et bien, nous verrons comment ça se passe, ne ? »

Naruto sourit et acquiesça.

« C'est là où je te quitte, annonça Takado en lui faisant un petit signe. J'irai sans doute travailler un peu à l'hôpital demain. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Takado, tu as toute la semaine de libre. Tu devrais te reposer. » Il essayait d'avoir l'air sévère, quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard penaud. « Mais je vais juste m'ennuyer autrement. Passe me voir, ok ? » Puis elle fit demi-tour et bondit sur un toit avant de disparaître.

Naruto regarda le chemin sombre qui menait chez lui et prit une profonde inspiration d'air frais. Etre à la maison lui avait manqué.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se remit à marcher en direction du vieux bâtiment où était son appartement.

L'immeuble semblait toujours sur le point de s'écrouler et Naruto était étonné qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de se trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre. Pourtant il avait certainement les moyens… c'était juste que cet endroit renfermait trop de souvenirs, bons et mauvais. En plus, il avait bien utilisé son argent et avait rendu son appartement plus confortable.

Il sourit en se rappelant du jour où il avait eu sa première paie de Jounin. Iruka-sensei était venu frapper à sa porte, demandant qu'il s'habille pour qu'ils puissent aller acheter « des meubles décents » comme l'avait formulé son mentor. Puis Naruto grimaça en se souvenant que ça avait été l'enfer. Apparemment, il avait aussi peu de goût dans les meubles que dans les vêtements c'était ce qu'Iruka-sensei avait dit.

Le blond regarda son pantalon noir et son t-shirt puis haussa les épaules. Il pensait qu'il s'était pas mal amélioré. Il s'était mis à porter son hitae-ate autour de son biceps gauche, vu que personne ne le verrait avec son masque d'ANBU autrement. Par conséquent, ses cheveux lui tombaient toujours devant les yeux, quelque chose à quoi il s'était vite habitué.

_Ouais. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que je suis devenu Jounin_, pensa Naruto en montant les escaliers rouillés. _Beaucoup._

Il sortit ses clés de sa poche en atteignant son étage. Sa tête était baissée alors qu'il essayait de trouver quelle était celle pour son appartement.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il sentit une pulsation de chakra à peine perceptible.

La familiarité de ce dernier le frappa comme une brique. Son cœur battit contre sa poitrine et il prit une inspiration prudente avant de lever la tête.

Des yeux bleus rencontrèrent un regard noir.

« Donc, tu es de retour. »

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ces mots, prononcés d'un ton froid, résonnèrent dans le silence alors que les deux shinobis se regardaient.

Naruto baissa la main qui tenait ses clés. Il observa le ninja brun qui était négligemment assis sur la rambarde le long du couloir. Son dos était contre le mur. Ses mèches noires étaient plus longues et encadraient le visage pâle et parfait du Uchiha arrogant. La veste de Jounin verte qu'il portait était noire dans l'obscurité. Une ombre tombait sur la moitié de son visage, faisant briller étrangement ses yeux noirs.

Il était le même. Naruto se demanda pourquoi il s'était attendu à quelque changement que ce soit entre aujourd'hui et ce jour là.

_Mais les choses ont changé._ Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire particulièrement agréable.

« Je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il, même si ce que l'autre avait dit était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Sasuke se redressa mais resta sur la rambarde. Les yeux noirs parcoururent le blond qui souriait d'une manière que le brun n'appréciait pas.

Les cheveux de Naruto étaient plus longs qu'un an auparavant mais il n'y avait pas d'autres changements visibles, « visibles » étant le mot clé.

Comme Sasuke ne faisait que le regarder, Naruto bougea avec impatience et il détourna les yeux. « Tu voulais quelque chose, Uchiha ? » demanda-t-il avec un manque évident d'intérêt.

« Hn. »

La réponse familière fit que Naruto se retourna vers le brun. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Ou est-ce que je t'ai tellement manqué ? » Ses mots étaient remplis de cynisme.

Le regard de Sasuke s'acéra devant le ton employé. C'était un ton très peu 'Naruto' et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait plus que son sourire. « Tu es parti précipitamment, Usuratonkachi. Je pensais que tu ne fuyais jamais... »

À ces mots, son interlocuteur sembla devenir étrangement immobile. Le sourire sur son visage disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Il regarda Uchiha et se demanda brièvement s'il serait capable de continuer cette conversation si ce dernier décidait de la diriger en eaux plus troubles.

Il haussa les épaules et recommença à marcher vers sa porte. Il avait eu raison : il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à faire face à Sasuke, du moins pas sur ce sujet. En plus, il était fatigué ce soir. Ses coéquipiers et lui avaient évité les ninjas du Son pendant sept jours. Naruto supposait qu'il méritait un bon repos.

« Tsunade-baa-chan avait besoin de moi pour une mission, donc j'y suis allé. » Il choisit d'ignorer la seconde partie de ce que l'héritier Uchiha avait dit. S'il le reconnaissait, alors le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même ne tiendrait pas une seconde de plus, sans parler du temps dont il avait besoin pour réapprendre à être à nouveau à proximité de Sasuke.

Ce dernier souffla moqueusement en entendant ça, gardant le blond en vue alors que celui-ci se rapprochait. « Tu n'es pas parti le même jour » remarqua-t-il. Il avait remarqué la manière dont Naruto s'était raidi à son commentaire. Il était surpris que celui-ci ne lui ait pas sauté à la gorge juste pour avoir sous-entendu qu'il était un lâche.

Naruto s'arrêta, se tenant à présent devant sa porte et plus proche de l'autre ninja qu'il l'aurait aimé. Son cœur sembla accélérer. Il adressa un regard précautionneusement dénué d'émotion à son interlocuteur. « Non, je suis parti le lendemain matin. Où veux-tu en venir, teme ? »

Sasuke sauta de la rambarde et ne manqua pas la manière dont le blond se tendit alors qu'ils se tenaient pratiquement nez à nez. Des années auparavant, il aurait regardé le dobe de haut mais Naruto avait fait une soudaine poussée de croissance quand il était loin du village et à présent ils étaient de la même taille.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu avais le temps de nous dire, à moi ou à Sakura que tu t'en allais. Au lieu de ça, tu es juste parti sans un mot. » Il serra les poings dans une rare démonstration d'émotions alors qu'il se rappelait la colère qui l'avait remplie quand il avait découvert que Naruto avait juste pris ses affaires et était parti. Mais ce dernier était concentré sur la guerre de regards et ne remarqua pas ce geste particulier.

« Je répète : où veux-tu en venir ? » Une once de la colère qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis ce jour-là s'insinua dans son ton et son regard s'intensifia. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça et, alors qu'il sentait un léger chatouillement dans l'estomac, il sut que poursuivre cette discussion maintenant n'était pas une idée sage. Un an n'avait pas été assez, c'était clair pour lui maintenant.

Sasuke laissa échapper un léger grondement avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. L'attitude de Naruto commençait à l'énerver. L'inversion de leur rôle ne lui avait pas non plus échappée.

Naruto secoua la tête. Ils se tenaient trop près l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de Sasuke sur ses lèvres et il devait ignorer l'agitation que cela causait en lui et qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la colère.

Il fit un pas en arrière, détestant le fait que cette petite retraite le faisait se sentir vulnérable. Les lèvres se tordant en une grimace, il baissa les yeux et trouva par miracle la clé pour sa porte. Il l'inséra violement dans la serrure, la déverrouilla et dut faire un effort pour ne pas l'ouvrir d'un grand coup.

« Sakura t'a même écrit et tu n'as pas répondu à une seule de ses lettres. Tu l'as faite s'épuiser d'inquiétude » siffla Sasuke.

À ces mots, Naruto sentit une vague de pouvoir exploser en lui et il se retourna, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues fixés sur Uchiha. Il lâcha la porte et pénétra une fois de plus dans l'espace personnel de son condisciple, qui continuait à le regarder de ce regard sans expression.

« Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour Sakura ? » siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux avec un air dangereux. « Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de personne d'autre que toi-même. Alors où veux-tu en venir avec tout ça, bâtard ? » Il cracha pratiquement cette insulte. Puis son expression se changea en une expression de moquerie calculée. « Oh, c'est vrai. » Sa voix était d'un calme sinistre à présent. « J'avais oublié ça. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es là, Uchiha ? Hum ? »

Voyant que l'expression du brun ne changeait pas, Naruto recula. Le rouge redevint bleu et ses pupilles reprirent leur forme ronde. Il secoua légèrement la tête comme pour chasser son humeur et leva une main pour frotter sa nuque. Quand il releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Uchiha, il y avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je pense que c'est assez de retrouvailles pour ce soir » dit-il avec un rire sans joie. Il se retourna vers chez lui et commença à entrer.

« Nous devons parler. »

Cette fois, ces mots froids ne l'arrêtèrent pas. Il voulait juste rentrer et ne plus voir ce visage. À cause de ce dernier, quelque chose en lui se serrait en une émotion familière qu'il avait réussi à atténuer quelques jours après avoir quitté Konoha. Il força un sourire brillant sur son visage. « Bien sûr. Nous pouvons parler quand tu veux. »

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit. « Maintenant. »

Le sourire de Naruto devint moqueur. « Quand j'ai dit 'quand tu veux' ça n'incluait pas _maintenant_. » Il lui fit un petit salut joyeux et ferma la porte au nez du brun.

Son sourire s'effaça et un soudain épuisement sembla l'assaillir. Il se tint là, ses yeux bleus regardant la porte jusqu'à ce que, quelques minutes plus tard, il sente la présence de son ex-coéquipier disparaître.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il appuya sa tête contre la porte. Le sentiment de suffocation dans sa poitrine s'intensifia et il poussa une expiration tremblante.

« Sasuke. »

* * *

Les coups forts à sa porte ne s'arrêtaient pas. Naruto saisit violemment son oreiller et l'appuya sur sa tête en un dernier essai pour tenter d'atténuer le bruit.

Il était fatigué et il était énervé. À cause de l'apparition de Uchiha la veille, il avait eu une nuit infernale. Oh, il avait bien dormi mais ses rêves avaient été remplis par une rediffusion de leur dernière conversation.

Et d'autres choses plus douloureuses.

Les coups bruyants à sa porte revinrent et Naruto poussa un grondement avant de repousser violemment oreillers et couvertures. Quand l'air frais entra en contact avec sa peau, sa mauvaise humeur monta encore d'un cran et il fit plus de bruit que nécessaire alors qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers sa porte. Les cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses yeux bleus irrités lui donnaient un air de la créature qui vivait en lui.

_Ça ferait mieux de ne pas être Kiba_. Il alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, se préparant à crier sur l'idiot qui avait choisi de ruiner la première matinée après son retour.

Quand il fut en face d'un énorme sac en papier brun visiblement rempli, il cligna des yeux. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Puis un visage hâlé avec un grand sourire et une cicatrice sur le nez apparut de derrière le gros sac.

Instantanément, la mauvaise humeur de Naruto s'évanouit et un sourire joyeux éclaira son visage. « Iruka-sensei ! »

« Ohayo, Naruto-kun. »

Le blond ne remarqua même pas le titre d'enfant que son vieux sensei avait utilisé. Il se poussa pour le laisser entrer et rit de la manière dont Iruka-sensei marchait avec précaution pour ne pas tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt, Iruka-sensei ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais des classes aujourd'hui » demanda Naruto avec curiosité alors qu'il regardait son mentor arriver à la cuisine sans avoir regardé une seule fois de l'autre côté du sac.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Les enfants avaient leur examen de Genin, hier » expliqua Iruka en le posant.

Naruto se dirigea vers lui et regarda dedans. Il vit beaucoup de fruits et d'autres choses qui n'étaient pas des ramens. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux était aussi bon que moi ? » demanda-t-il. Il eut un grand sourire quand il reçut un regard en coin de la part du Chunin.

Ce dernier eut un reniflement moqueur et commença à sortir la nourriture. « Tu peux dire ça. »

« Ano… Iruka-sensei, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda le blond quand il vit le paquet de viande qui n'avait pas été visible sous les fruits et les légumes.

Iruka-sensei lui adressa un regard de connivence. « Et bien… J'ai entendu que tu étais revenu hier et je savais que tu n'aurais probablement pas à manger chez toi. Alors je t'ai amené des provisions et d'autres choses. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête. « J'ai à manger. »

« Naruto, commença Iruka sévèrement. , les ramens ne sont pas quelque chose que tu devrais manger nuit et jour, sept jours sur sept. Donc, non, tu n'as pas de nourriture. » Puis il lui adressa un sourire. « Mais puisque tu es rentré hier pourquoi je ne t'offrirais pas des ramens chez Ichiraku ? Je pourrais te raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais loin. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'éclairèrent comme ceux d'un enfant à Noël. « Vraiment ? »

Iruka gloussa. Naruto ne changerait jamais. « Oui. Mais tu ferais mieux de t'habiller d'abord, Naruto. Je ne pense pas que les villageois apprécieraient de te voir nu si tôt le matin.

Le blond eut un sourire penaud. « Ok, ok. » Puis il retourna dans sa chambre.

« Je vais ranger ça pendant que tu t'habilles » appela Iruka après lui.

« Arigato Iruka-sensei ! » fut la réponse bruyante.

Le Chunin secoua la tête avec un rire et commença à ranger la nourriture. C'était bon d'avoir le ninja le plus hyperactif de Konoha de retour.

Son sourire se fana un peu.

Avec de la chance, tout irait bien.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le stand de ramens, Naruto regardait le ciel, ses bras croisés derrière la tête.

Shikamaru était probablement quelque part avec Chouji en train de regarder les nuages.

C'était un bon jour pour ça.

Il soupira.

« Comment s'est passée ta mission ? » demanda Iruka en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme qui avait dépassé son mètre 78 depuis un moment déjà.

Il avait vraiment grandi.

La bouche d'Iruka tiqua quand il se souvint de la fois où Naruto était apparu sur la fenêtre de sa cuisine et avait crié qu'il était devenu capitaine ANBU. Il en avait presque eu une crise cardiaque, à cause du cri et à cause de la nouvelle. Il n'arrêterait plus jamais de s'inquiéter.

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'oeil. « Tu n'as pas lu le rapport ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. J'avais des ordres stricts pour ça. Il devait être classé dans les dossiers privés du Hokage. »

« Logique. En fait, la mission était un échec. » Des yeux bleus joueurs se tournèrent vers lui et un grand sourire éclata sur le visage de Naruto. « Il y a toujours la prochaine fois, pas vrai ? »

Iruka rit avant de saluer avec le sourire les parents qu'ils croisaient alors qu'ils allaient vers Ichiraku.

« Et Ino, Kiba et Takado ? Comment vont-ils ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Kiba et Ino se bouffent la couenne comme d'habitude mais Takado les gardent au pas. Dès que nous sommes revenus, Kiba est allé voir Hinata et Neji a embarqué Ino. »

Le brun sourit d'étonnement. « Ces deux là. Je me demande toujours comment c'est arrivé. »

Naruto eut un sourire méprisant. « Comme tout le monde à Konoha. » Il adressa un regard curieux à l'homme collet monté. « Est-ce que tu as aussi parié, sensei ? »

Dès qu'il posa la question, il s'attendit à ce que son mentor parte dans un sermon mais, à sa surprise, une rougeur apparut sur la peau bronzée. Naruto le fixa du regard. « Pas possible ! »

Iruka avait l'air embarrassé puis il dit sur un ton défensif : « C'est de la faute de Kakashi ! »

« Hein ? » À présent, Naruto était confus. « Qu'est-ce que Kakashi-sensei a à voir avec le pari ? » Puis il fut stupéfait quand la rougeur s'intensifia.

« Hein… ri… ri… rien ! »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Sensei… tu réagis bizarrement. »

Ce dernier eut un rire nerveux. « Allons juste chercher des ramens. Je parie que tu as manqué à Teuchi-san. Tu as toujours été son client numéro un, tu sais. »

« Héhéhé, bien sûr. »

En peu de temps, ils furent assis et Iruka lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. _Ce qui ne semblait vraiment pas grand-chose_ pensa Naruto alors qu'il finissait son dernier bol de ramens. Il avait décidé de prendre son ancien professeur en pitié vu qu'il en avait déjà mangé quatre – bien que ce soit très loin de sa limite.

« Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » demanda Iruka alors qu'il sortait du stand de ramens, saluant le vieil homme d'un signe de la main.

Naruto acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire. « Ouais. Je vais à l'hôpital. »

Iruka le regarda, surpris. « À l'hôpital ? »

Le léger sourire s'évanouit quand Naruto vit la surprise sur le visage de son ami. Il pouvait le lire comme dans un livre. « Je vais voir Takado-san. »

« Oh… aaah » Iruka eut un rire nerveux. « Je vois. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Takado est à l'hôpital ? Vous n'êtes rentrés qu'hier. »

Naruto haussa les épaules, reconnaissant qu'Iruka n'ait pas posé une autre question.

Il savait que comme Tsunade-baa-chan, Iruka-sensei était venu ce matin plus par inquiétude pour son équilibre… émotionnel. « Oui mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait faire quelques heures. Tu sais comment elle est. »

Iruka répondit d'un « hum » et ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils atteignirent le bout de la route.

Il n'avait pas demandé à Naruto ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Quelque chose chez le plus jeune l'avait averti que il valait peut-être mieux remettre cette conversation à plus tard.

« Et bien… euh, Kakashi, hum, vient dîner ce soir et je sais qu'il ne t'a pas encore vu... est-ce que tu veux venir ? »

Naruto regarda son vieux sensei rougir à nouveau et regarder le sol comme s'il était intéressant. _Pourquoi est-il toujours bizarre quand il mentionne Kakashi-sensei ?_ se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas…

_Ooooh !_

Des yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent en signe de compréhension. Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei ? Ils étaient presque aussi différents que Neji et Ino !

Puis ça le frappa.

C'était quelque chose avec quoi il pourrait les embêter pendant… tout le temps !

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage alors qu'il gloussait.

« Non merci, Iruka-sensei. » Son sourire s'élargit. « Je vais vous laisser profiter de votre moment tous les deux » Il sut que son commentaire avait atteint son but quand il vit son interlocuteur frotter la cicatrice sur son nez et rougir encore plus. « Kakashi-sensei, hein ? » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Iruka se redressa, se demandant pourquoi le fait que Naruto sache pour Kakashi et lui était tellement embarrassant. Ils étaient tous les deux des adultes après tout. Enfin, _lui_ l'était en tout cas… Naruto, il n'était pas trop sûr, parfois.

« Oui… Et bien, puisque tu ne viens pas pour dîner, je suppose que je te verrai demain » répondit Iruka en choisissant d'ignorer l'expression malicieuse sur le visage du plus jeune.

Ce dernier acquiesça, le sourire toujours en place. « Hai. »

Iruka commença à partir mais s'arrêta pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Est-ce que tu vas essayer de voir Sakura-chan ? »

Des yeux bleus soutinrent son regard avant de se détourner.

« Nous verrons, sensei » Naruto pivota et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Iruka sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne.

_Sakura.

* * *

_

_Flashback_

« Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais. »

Naruto releva des yeux troublés pour regarder la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se sentant coupable.

Il avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait presque rien entendu de ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis ses mots le rattrapèrent et il fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sakura soupira et donna un coup de pied botté à un gravillon.

Cependant, elle ne dit rien.

Elle s'arrêta et garda les yeux sur le sol entre eux.

Naruto s'arrêta également, ses yeux bleus reflétant son inquiétude grandissante. « Ne, Sakura… quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il la regarda alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration et carrait ses épaules, se tournant pour lui faire face. Son expression lui disait qu'elle était sérieuse.

« Je pense que tu devrais dire à Sasuke que tu es amoureux de lui. »

Naruto eut la sensation d'avoir été touché par un des poings de Tsunade. Il la regarda, complètement tétanisé, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il parvint à bafouiller quelque chose : « Qu… Qu… Quoi ? Je… Je ne suis pas… » Il s'arrêta alors que le nœud nerveux dans sa gorge le forçait à déglutir difficilement.

Une main chaude se ferma sur la sienne et il jeta un coup d'œil surpris à la main de Sakura couvrant la sienne.

« Naruto, tu n'as pas à faire semblant. Je le sais depuis un moment maintenant. » Son ton était doux mais ferme, n'acceptant aucune dénégation de sa part. « Tous tes amis ont remarqué. » Elle eut un petit rire sans joie. « Je suis surprise que Sasuke lui-même ne s'en soit pas aperçu. »

Il retira sa main, son corps tendu. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent alors que toute couleur commençait à déserter son visage. « Oh. »

« Naruto, je n'ai pas dit ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise. » Ses yeux cherchaient son visage, souhaitant qu'il la regarde. « Je n'en ai parlé à personne d'autre. Je le jure. »

Naruto prit une inspiration tremblante et acquiesça. Il serra les poings une fois puis relâcha la tension.

« Tu ne sembles pas très bouleversée par ça » dit-il calmement, incapable de croiser son regard. « Je pensais que tu avais toujours des sentiments pour lui ».

À présent, c'était au tour de la jeune femme de détourner le regard. Elle se remit à marcher, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Naruto lui emboîta le pas en silence mais ne la regarda pas. Pas encore.

« C'est le cas. Ça m'a pris un moment à voir mais… j'ai réalisé qu'espérer plus avec Sasuke était inutile. Il ne tiendra jamais à moi de cette manière. » Sa voix était forte. « En plus » Elle le regarda et lui adressa un petit sourire « comme je l'ai dit, ça fait un moment que je sais que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour lui. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. »

Il acquiesça en signe de compréhension, reconnaissant qu'elle ne le condamne pas. Elle aurait pu le faire, autrefois. Mais pas maintenant. Ils avaient tous beaucoup.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas ce que tu choisis de faire mais… » Elle regarda l'hôpital et s'arrêta, ne voulant pas s'approcher de l'entrée. Elle se tourna vers son ami, qui s'était à nouveau arrêté à côté d'elle. « Je penses vraiment que tu devrais lui faire savoir. »

Naruto secoua la tête, son regard ferme à présent. « Les choses sont biens comme elles sont. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, le petit sourire qu'il lui adressa montra sa résolution. « Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de sa part que de l'amitié. » Son sourire devint moqueur. « En plus, je suis un gars… et… je suis Naruto. »

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Il ne s'agit pas d'être un gars ou une fille, Naruto. » Elle secoua la tête. « Et c'est parce que tu _es_ Naruto. Tu es le seul qu'il considère comme son égal. Le _seul_. Et c'est tout, parce que Sasuke n'accepterait jamais quelqu'un qu'il penserait plus faible que lui. »

Naruto détourna les yeux.

« Je sais que c'est un risque. » Elle leva la main et la posa sur sa joue, tournant son visage pour qu'il la regarde. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais laisser passer ce qui pourrait être ta seule chance avec ta personne la plus chère. » Elle leva les sourcils, semblant attendre quelque chose. « Est-ce qu'au moins tu vas y penser ? »

Il vit l'espoir et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi le dire à Sasuke était si important pour elle. Mais Naruto se trouva à acquiescer.

Sakura lui adressa un sourire soulagé, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, déplaçant sa main sur son épaule, elle lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue.

« Je dois y aller. Ma garde va bientôt commencer. »

Il acquiesça alors qu'elle se reculait, puis la regarda marcher brusquement vers l'entrée et disparaître à l'intérieur.

Et avec le cœur lourd, il s'en alla.

_Fin du flashback

* * *

_

Naruto s'arrêta devant l'hôpital et le regarda quelques secondes, voyant un medic-nin quelconque sortir. Il baissa la tête et poussa un long soupir.

Elle était probablement là. Son entraînement avec Tsunade-baa était terminé depuis longtemps et donc, elle était toujours soit en mission soit à l'hôpital, comme Takado.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'après un an, il se sentirait plus sûr des choses.

Résigné, il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il avait eu tort.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Sentant la présence familière entrer dans la salle d'auscultation, Takado sourit gentiment et finit de bander le petit genou de son patient.

Elle regarda des yeux bruns humides et les joues marquées par les larmes. « Tu vois ? Rien de grave, Miro-kun »

Le petit garçon acquiesça et eut un sourire hésitant. « Arigatou, Takado-sama. »

Elle passa une main sur sa joue humide avant de se relever de sa position à genoux sur le sol. Elle remit l'enfant debout. « Mais on ne joue plus au ninja dans la forêt, d'accord ? »

Miro acquiesça.

« Bien, alors vas-y. Tes amis doivent t'attendre. »

Ces paroles remirent un sourire sur le visage de l'enfant et, presque comme s'il avait oublié son genou blessé, il commença à gambader hors de la chambre, ne s'arrêtant que pour adresser à Naruto un grand sourire, que ce dernier rendit, avec une petite caresse sur la tête du garçon.

Quand il releva la tête, des yeux gris gentils le regardaient avec attention.

Toute trace de sourire avait disparu du visage de sa coéquipière, qui se tenait là, dans son uniforme blanc de medic-nin.

« Quelque chose te trouble, Naruto-san » dit-elle en croisant les mains calmement devant elle.

Il y avait longtemps que Naruto avait arrêté de se demander comment elle faisait ça. Elle était même meilleure que Sai pour lire les gens – avec beaucoup d'entraînement, Sai était devenu un pro – et ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Ne répondant pas, il alla vers la fenêtre, se retourna puis appuya son dos contre le rebord. Il baissa ses yeux bleus pour regarder les carreaux vert pâle du sol.

Takado soupira en voyant l'expression de son ami. Il fut un temps où voir une expression comme ça sur Naruto était une chose rare. Il souriait et riait tout le temps, ne montrant que rarement qu'il était préoccupé. Cependant, bien qu'elle puisse voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'en parlerait pas de plein gré.

« Est-ce que Sakura est là aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ne la regardant toujours pas.

Le visage de Takado ne montra aucun signe de changement. « Hai. Elle est là depuis ce matin mais on lui a ordonné de quitter les urgences. Il semble qu'elle passe trop de temps ici. »

« Vraiment. »

« Elle a demandé de tes nouvelles » ajouta-t-elle doucement, s'avançant pour se tenir devant lui. « Elle n'a découvert que tu étais revenu que ce matin quand elle m'a vue. »

Il acquiesça mais ne commenta pas.

« Est-ce que tu vas aller la voir ? »

Il poussa un grand soupir et les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent alors qu'il pressait fortement les paumes de ses mains contre le rebord de la fenêtre. « Peut-être. »

« Est-ce que tu vas faire pareil avec Sasuke-san ? » Cette fois, son ton était neutre. Elle détestait vraiment parler du shinobi sans cœur.

Naruto eut un reniflement moqueur. « Je l'ai vu hier. »

Takado poussa un hoquet de surprise. « Quoi ? »

Il regarda son visage choqué avec un amusement sombre. « Il m'attendait quand je suis rentré. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et pendant un moment, le gris de ses iris devint argenté. Naruto cligna des yeux. Ils ne faisaient ça que quand elle se mettait vraiment en colère – ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais.

« Je vois. » Ces mots étaient prononcés si calmement qu'on aurait presque pu rater le sous-entendu menaçant. Uchiha avait vraiment du culot.

« Heu… Takado » Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le regard gris croise le sien. « Laisse tomber. » Il appréciait qu'elle soit en colère pour lui mais il ne voulait pas et il n'avait pas besoin que d'autres affrontent ses problèmes. Cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses. De plus, il ne fuyait jamais ses batailles, contrairement au sous-entendu qu'avait fait Sasuke la nuit précédente.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas pendant une seconde, puis elle poussa un long soupir. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et baissa les yeux.

« Désolée » dit-elle, résignée.

Il y eut un léger coup sur la porte ouverte et ils se tournèrent pour voir une jeune medic-nin brune, un dossier dans les bras.

Takado s'avança vers elle et prit les documents, ses traits reprenant son expression professionnelle et calme.

« Arigatou, Hira-san. Faites entrer le patient. » Elle ouvrit le dossier et lut les informations devant elle. Naruto la vit se raidir une seconde avant que le ninja à moitié caché n'entre dans la pièce.

Dès que le blond vit Shino approcher de sa manière placide, il résista à l'envie d'arborer un grand sourire. Ce serait intéressant. Il vit Takado prendre une rapide inspiration pour garder contenance avant de regarder le shinobi calme.

« Ohayo Shino-san. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait absolument aucune différence dans son comportement. Comment faisait-elle ça ?

« Takado-san » salua Shino d'une voix légèrement étouffée, puis il se tourna un peu vers le blond. « Naruto. »

« Hey Shino » répondit-il avec un signe de main joyeux mais, à présent qu'il pouvait vraiment le voir, sa blessure était bien apparente. Tout son flanc droit était maculé de rouge sombre et la main qu'il appliquait dessus était également écarlate. « Whoa… Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Shino haussa l'épaule de son côté indemne mais sa voix resta exactement la même, dépourvue de toute douleur. « Mon partenaire à l'entraînement s'est un peu trop emballé. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Takado prit le bras de Shino et le tira vers un lit.

« Vous devez enlever votre veste et votre t-shirt, Shino-san » dit-elle d'un ton calme et vigoureux.

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et bien, euh, je pense que je vais y aller alors. » dit-il, décidant de leur laisser du temps vu que Takado ne semblait jamais avoir la chance d'être seule à seul avec le shinobi aux insectes.

Il se redressa et marcha rapidement vers la porte mais alors, incapable de résister, il se retourna.

« Hey, Takado. »

La medic-nin, distraite, se tourna vers lui et, quand il lui adressa un sourire suggestif avec les deux pouces en l'air, le rouge inonda ses joues et elle lui adressa un petit regard noir. Puis elle choisit de l'ignorer et retourna à son travail.

Secouant la tête avec un gloussement, le blond fourra ses mains dans ses poches et sortit dans le couloir pratiquement vide de l'hôpital.

Avec de la chance, quand Takado enlèverait les vêtements de Shino – même si c'était d'une manière purement professionnelle – les choses évolueraient entre eux. Il eut un sourire malicieux en y pensant. Probablement qu'elle rougirait tellement que son visage serait de la même couleur que ses cheveux roux !

« Naruto ! »

Il releva brusquement la tête… et souhaita être parti par la fenêtre de l'hôpital.

Son expression oscillant entre la joie et l'inquiétude, Sakura se tenait là. Avec Uchiha Sasuke.

La température autour de Naruto chuta considérablement. Mais, sachant qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public, il ne voulait pas provoquer de ragots. C'était tout ce dont il n'avait pas besoin pour le moment.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il leva la main et fit un signe peu enthousiaste. Il évita de regarder dans la direction de Sasuke, quand bien même ils avançaient tous les deux vers lui.

Sakura l'atteint la première, ses mains cherchant automatiquement les siennes, le faisant se sentir mal à l'aise alors que des yeux verts remplis d'espoir se levaient vers lui.

« Tu es de retour » murmura-t-elle et, à sa grande horreur, il vit que son regard se remplissait de larmes.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. Cela lui faisait ressentir un mélange de culpabilité et de ressentiment. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Cela rendait difficile de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas supposé se sentir désolé pour elle, ou coupable, en fait. Mais, de toute façon, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Qu'importe les circonstances, il n'avait jamais été capable de rester en colère contre la fille qui avait été son premier béguin.

Comme si elle sentait son malaise vis-à-vis de la situation, Sakura baissa le regard et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Désolée » dit-elle d'un air contrit, essayant d'obtenir une autre émotion que la gêne de la part d'un ami qu'elle avait toujours connu débordant de rire. « Je suis juste… J'ai été… tellement inquiète pour toi tout ce temps… J'ai juste… » Elle déglutit difficilement et regarda le visage inexpressif qui lui faisait face. « Nous… nous devons parler. »

Il retint le besoin de reculer brutalement alors que les mots familiers qu'il avait entendus la veille quittaient sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il fit fut retirer ses mains des siennes et faire un pas en arrière.

Sentant le poids du regard de Uchiha sur lui, il refusa de céder et de le regarder. À la place, son attention resta concentrée sur Sakura alors qu'elle le fixait, ses yeux suppliants.

Pourquoi ce regard le faisait-il se sentir toujours si attentionné envers elle malgré ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Viens ce soir. Nous pourrons parler en dînant » suggéra-t-elle, ses yeux s'éclairant à nouveau d'espoir.

C'était étrange de voir la Sakura qu'il connaissait agir de cette manière envers lui. Elle n'avait pas été aussi peu sûre d'elle depuis ses années Genin…

Il soupira. Son regard s'adoucit malgré lui. « Pas aujourd'hui Sakura. Merci. »

De la douleur apparut brièvement dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne la cache. « Mais bientôt ? »

Il se sentait piégé. Il n'avait pas à céder face à ses émotions mais, bien qu'il pense dire non, une pointe de culpabilité le transperça.

« Oui. » Un petit tic des lèvres fut le seul sourire qu'il parvint à lui adresser à cause de toutes les sombres émotions qui l'assaillaient à la vue des deux personnes pour qui il aurait autrefois sacrifié sa vie.

_Et, vu la manière dont je réagis maintenant, c'est évident que je le ferais toujours_ pensa-t-il avec dégoût alors qu'un sourire soulagé éclairait les traits de la jeune femme et dissipait la tension qui s'était déversée d'elle.

« D'accord. » Elle semblait incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait dire ensuite mais une rougeur se répandit sur ses joues, indiquant qu'elle venait juste de se souvenir de la présence de Sasuke. Elle se tourna vers lui avec une grimace. « Shino est examiné par Takado-san alors pourquoi ne l'attends-tu pas ici ? » La grimace se transforma en un regard agacé. « Et la prochaine fois, souviens-toi que ce n'est qu'un entraînement, Sasuke. »

Puis, avec un dernier sourire incertain en direction de Naruto, elle se retourna et s'éloigna.

Conscient qu'il ne pouvait ignorer le bâtard qui se tenait juste là, Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux et eut un sourire narquois.

« Tu passes ta frustration sur ton coéquipier ? Ou tu confonds à nouveau ami et ennemi ? » Il savait que c'était un coup bas mais il ne pouvait empêcher le désir de s'en prendre au brun.

Ce désir s'était manifesté dès la veille et, après la visite prématurée de Sasuke, ça il s'était intensifié.

Sasuke se contenta juste de le fixer froidement. « Sa coordination était mauvaise. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif et croisa les bras. « La coordination de Shino n'est jamais mauvaise. Il est presque aussi bon à anticiper les choses que Shikamaru. »

« Dans ce cas, il aurait dû être capable de l'éviter. »

« Tch, tu es vraiment un bâtard arrogant, Sasuke. »

Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent dangereusement. « Est-ce que tu essaies d'initier un combat avec moi, Usuratonkachi ? Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, tu n'en es pas sorti vainqueur. »

Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent brièvement à la référence de Sasuke au combat qui avait eu lieu quand ce dernier était encore l'élève d'Orochimaru.

Et de leur dernier combat.

_C'est vrai, je n'ai pas gagné cette fois là non plus._ Il sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer fortement à cette pensée.

Il regarda calmement l'autre ninja, observant les vêtements noirs avec la veste de Jounin. Sur sa manche, le symbole rouge et blanc des Uchiha était disposé fièrement pour que tous le voient et le hitae-ite sur son front était celui que Naruto avait rayé toutes ces années auparavant.

Quand on lui en avait offert un nouveau, Sasuke avait refusé. Il avait dit qu'il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient de sa symbolique et que c'était le seul hitae-ite qu'il porterait.

Il avait été arrogant au possible, et il l'était toujours.

Même quand il n'avait aucun droit de l'être.

Naruto détourna les yeux. C'était une perte de temps, rester là à échanger des piques avec lui. Bien que si les choses avaient été différentes, ça aurait été son passe-temps favori. À présent, il avait juste des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

Son visage prit une expression ennuyée. « Laisse les seuls tous les deux pendant qu'elle s'occupe de lui » dit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la pièce où étaient Takado et Shino. Puis il commença à partir.

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'essaies à jouer les entremetteurs ? » répondit Uchiha avec une expression méprisante.

Naruto s'arrêta juste à côté de lui et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre se raidir. Il le regarda avec un sourire moqueur – si loin de ses sourires habituels. « J'ai plus de jugeote que d'essayer quelque chose qui ne pourrait que finir en désastre. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux à cette affirmation. « Ça reste à voir » rétorqua-t-il.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire railleur. « Ne parie pas là-dessus, Teme. C'est une bataille que tu ne gagneras pas. » Puis, glissant ses mains dans ses poches, il continua son chemin, laissant Uchiha le regarder partir pour la deuxième fois d'affilée.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

_Flash back_

La nuit était fraîche mais Naruto n'y prêtait pas attention. De là où il était assis, le village était totalement sombre, mis à part quelques lumières çà et là.

Une brise souffla et amena des mèches blondes devant un visage inhabituellement sérieux. Naruto regardait le village sous lui sans le voir. Ses poignets reposaient sur ses genoux pliés alors qu'il était assis au seul endroit qui lui avait toujours apporté la paix de l'esprit.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Il était rentré chez lui pour se tourner et se retourner dès qu'il s'était couché, comme ça avait été le cas pendant une semaine. Frustré, il avait fini par quitter son lit aux couvertures entortillées. Il avait mis les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main et avait erré sans but avant de s'installer à l'endroit qu'il trouvait le plus réconfortant.

Sa conversation avec Sakura l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Ses mots continuaient à résonner encore et encore dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

_Tu es le seul qu'il voit comme son égal… Il n'accepterait jamais quelqu'un de plus faible… Ta personne la plus précieuse…_

_Ta seule chance._

Il ferma ses yeux bleus assombris par la nuit et serra les poings.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de dire ces choses ? De mettre des idées dans sa tête ? Tout allait bien. Naruto était satisfait de la situation telle qu'elle était.

Il avait l'amitié de Sasuke. Ça lui avait pris tu temps pour y parvenir et ça avait pris encore plus longtemps pour que Sasuke le reconnaisse. Le même jour où il avait également admis que Naruto était son égal.

Le blond siffla, ses yeux se posant sur ses poings.

Il avait établi il y a longtemps les raisons pour lesquelles il ne dirait jamais à l'Uchiha la profondeur de ses sentiments. Ils avaient créé un lien. Quelque chose qui était important pour Naruto. Ce lien avait failli se briser la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus après que Sasuke eut suivi Orochimaru.

En se dévoilant à Sasuke, il risquerait la perte de ce lien.

C'était quelque chose qu'il était déterminé à ne pas faire. Alors il avait tout gardé pour lui, pensant que personne ne le remarquerait… et encore moins qu'on lui en parlerait. Et maintenant… Maintenant, les mots de Sakura avaient réveillé un espoir dont il ne voulait pas. Un espoir qui était dangereux.

Quelque chose qui pourrait le briser.

Il savait que l'équipe de Sasuke était de retour. Il les avait senti pénétrer dans Konoha. Il avait senti _Sasuke._

Habituellement, il les attendait à l'extérieur de la tour du Hokage, prêt à ennuyer Sasuke et à se faire payer des ramens à coup d'insultes. Mais après sa discussion avec Sakura, il ne s'était pas fait confiance pour aller voir le bâtard.

Il soupira et regarda le haut du monument sur lequel il était assis. Il posa une main dans la poussière.

« Hey… Yondaime, pourquoi les liens que nous tissons ne peuvent-ils pas rester simples ? » murmura-t-il, les yeux troublés.

« Oi, idiot. Ce n'est pas sain de se parler à soi-même. »

Naruto se raidit et écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'avait même pas senti approcher. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait complètement perdu contact avec son environnement.

Son cœur accéléra alors que la panique le traversait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire face alors qu'il était dans cet état. Ses pensées étaient trop emmêlées.

Il essaya de les repousser avec effort et força les muscles qui s'étaient raidis à se détendre.

« Comment s'est passée ta mission ? » demanda-t-il sans se retourner pour regarder l'autre shinobi. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de rétorquer comme le voulait sa nature.

Des yeux noirs se plissèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répondit Sasuke avec une expression méprisante.

C'était le moment de faire un commentaire sur la grosse tête de Uchiha mais, une fois encore, Naruto demeura silencieux.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit deux pieds s'arrêter près de lui.

« Tu as passé la moitié de la nuit ici, débile. » Soudain, le brun se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

Naruto haussa les épaules. « J'avais envie d'air frais. »

Le regard noir se posa sur lui, l'évaluant. « Tch... Tu es un piètre menteur. Tu n'es même pas venu me harceler pour avoir des ramens. »

_Harceler_ . Avec l'humeur actuelle du blond, le mot ne passa pas bien.

« Alors tu devrais être content , non ? » parvint-il à dire à travers ses dents serrées.

Qu'est-ce que Sasuke faisait là de toute façon ? Il ne venait jamais ici, pensa Naruto en se sentant plus qu'un peu en colère.

Même si le brun n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, il le faisait se sentir piégé. Et Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait se sentir piégé.

Sasuke haussa froidement un sourcil. « Oui. »

L'expression de Naruto s'assombrit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bâtard ? » gronda-t-il.

La brise souffla à nouveau et effleura les deux corps en haut de la montagne. Des mèches noires épaisses furent poussées gentiment contre une joue mate.

Naruto siffla comme s'il s'était brûlé et s'écarta d'un sursaut.

Cette fois, quand Sasuke le regarda, il avait un profond froncement de sourcils. « C'est quoi ton problème, idiot ? »

Naruto secoua la tête, essayant de chasser sa mauvaise humeur. Elle avait augmenté depuis des jours. Il savait qu'elle avait été déclenchée par sa conversation avec Sakura.

« Rien, je suis juste de mauvaise humeur » grommela-t-il en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de trouver le calme qu'il ressentait toujours quand il venait ici. Le même calme qui lui faisait à présent défaut.

Après quelques instants de silence, Sasuke détourna les yeux et le blond suivit son exemple.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment et, petit à petit, Naruto sentit la colère déraisonnable qui l'avait pris se dissiper et le calme qu'il était venu chercher s'installa enfin, apaisant ses pensées troublées, même quand il réalisa que la présence discrète de Sasuke à ses côtés contribuait à son changement d'humeur.

Se sentant enfin maître de lui-même, Naruto parla :

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais là, teme. »

La nuit s'était rafraîchie mais, une fois encore, il ne le remarqua pas car il regardait l'expression neutre sur le visage du brun. Un nouveau souffle de vent balaya les mèches sombres qui tombaient par-dessus le hitae-ite. La brise transporta l'odeur de Sasuke, envahissant l'air de Naruto.

Ce dernier détourna à nouveau les yeux et porta instinctivement sa main à son visage, là où la sensation de ces douces mèches contre sa joue marquée demeurait.

Le brun haussa les épaules. « Tu n'étais pas chez toi » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Naruto laissa tomber sa main. Ce qu'il ressentait à présent, dans la nuit calme, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait ressentir.

L'espoir semé en lui par le conseil de Sakura, ainsi que la présence proche de Sasuke et les petites sensations insignifiantes dont il faisait l'expérience en étant juste à côté de lui créaient un besoin. Un besoin de savoir si c'était vraiment sa seule chance d'être la personne qui lui était la plus chère.

« Et alors ? »

De l'avis de Naruto, c'était une réponse stupide mais Sasuke n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui se souciait de ce que les autres pensaient de ce qu'il disait ou ne disait pas. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours irrité le blond.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sasuke ne s'embêta pas à répondre.

Malgré tout le temps qui avait passé depuis que le brun était revenu et bien qu'il ait réussi à reconstruire le peu de relations importantes qu'il avait avant de partir, il était, la plupart du temps, toujours froid et détaché.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Naruto avait décidé de ne rien mentionner de ses sentiments pour lui. Parce que, finalement, Sasuke était Sasuke. Il avait toujours son idée de vengeance, voulait toujours restaurer son clan. Sasuke était toujours… inaccessible.

Mais Sakura ne semblait pas le penser.

Il baissa la tête et la posa sur ses mains qui étaient toujours sur ses genoux.

_Ta seule chance…_

« Hey… Sasuke ? » Son cœur commença à battre fort et il déglutit difficilement. « Est-ce que tu penses toujours… que je suis ton égal ? »

Il sut le moment exact où le brun se tourna pour le regarder et, cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. Ses poignets pivotèrent contre son front et il serra les poings.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis… « Pourquoi ? »

Il ferma ses yeux bleus. « Tu le penses ? » Il serra les poings plus fort.

« Pourquoi ? »

_Stupide Sasuke !_ Pourquoi devait-il toujours rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le devraient ? Est-ce que c'était si difficile de répondre à cette putain de question ?

Soudain, il ressentit le besoin de rire comme un idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de toute façon ? N'avait-il pas décidé que Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de savoir ?

Il releva la tête, la secouant légèrement d'autodérision.

« Oublie ça. » Il se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui adresser un rapide sourire forcé puis il se releva. « Je vais aller dormir » dit-il légèrement, regardant mais ne voyant pas l'homme toujours assis sur le sol. « Je te verrai demain. »

Il y avait une douleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, comme si son corps voulait rester juste là où il était.

Il avait seulement besoin de rentrer chez lui. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire et, la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Sakura, il lui dirait juste qu'il y avait pensé et qu'il était reconnaissant pour son inquiétude mais que les choses étaient biens comme elles étaient. Puis ils pourraient prétendre que cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu et tout redeviendrait normal.

« Naruto. »

Le blond s'arrêta. « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça ? » La voix était déterminée, sérieuse.

Exactement ce dont Naruto n'avait pas besoin.

Il eut un haussement d'épaules insouciant, les yeux fixés sur la falaise devant lui. « Par curiosité. »

« Hn. »

L'air derrière lui bougea.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous faire gagner du temps à tous les deux et me le dire, Uzumaki ? » suggéra-t-il d'un ton supérieur et ennuyé. Il s'était déplacé et se tenait directement derrière Naruto à présent.

Celui-ci regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent des yeux noirs et brillants. « Je viens de le faire. »

Les yeux noirs se plissèrent. « Oui. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Hein ? »

« Tu es mon égal. »

Pendant un moment, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de le regarder. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifia et il détourna le regard, fixant le sol cette fois ci. Et maintenant ? Il avait sa réponse. Est-ce qu'il s'arrêtait à ça et repartait ?

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas me le dire ? » demanda Sasuke, presque comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Te dire quoi ? » grommela Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était à nouveau acculé. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'ouvrir, pour commencer.

Sasuke fit un bruit impatient. « Crache le morceau, Naruto » gronda-t-il, sa patience déjà épuisée.

_Ta seule chance…_

« Je… » Il fronça ses sourcils blonds alors qu'il était là, sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour, à une personne qui avait été à la fois sont ami et son rival. Mais les mots étaient coincés.

« Tu quoi ? »

La voix froide de Sasuke le ramena à la réalité.

« Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout » dit-il doucement.

C'était là qu'il arrêtait tout. Ça avait assez duré.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Un moment il s'éloignait à nouveau, déterminé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Sasuke. Le suivant, ce dernier le plaquait violemment contre la montagne. L'air quitta ses poumons quand son dos entra avec la surface dure.

Il cligna des yeux pour se resituer et vit un regard rouge à quelques centimètres de son visage.

La confusion l'emplit un moment alors qu'il luttait pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle Sasuke s'énervait autant.

« Tu mens, gronda le brun. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Sakura a-t-elle sous-entendu que je devrais te parler dès que j'ai remis les pieds à Konoha ? »

Les mains pâles sur son t-shirt se resserrèrent et le pressèrent plus fort contre la paroi. Agacé, Naruto enroula ses mains autours des poignets du brun.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? » gronda-t-il.

« Je te demande à toi. »

Le fait d'être immobilisé par ce bâtard provoqua en lui une vague de colère incontrôlable qui lui fit faire sa première erreur.

« Si j'avais voulu que tu saches, je te l'aurais dit. »

Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur. « Tu as peur de quelque chose ? »

Du rouge explosa dans le bleu alors que Naruto relâchait les poignets tendus de Sasuke et saisissait sa veste vert sombre de Jounin.

Dans un brouillard de fureur, il attira Uchiha d'un geste brusque. Et le regarda avec colère. Leur visage était si proche que leur respiration se mêlait.

« Je t'aime. »

Ces mots sifflés figèrent tout.

Pendant un moment, la chaleur du chakra et des émotions dansa vicieusement entre eux, les mots résonnant dans leur esprit puis…

Le sharingan se dissipa, l'expression triomphante de Sasuke devenant une expression de surprise. Puis, lentement, les mains qui immobilisaient le blond le lâchèrent.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

Naruto vit tout ça arriver alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait été poussé à dire.

Des yeux bleus s'assombrirent incroyablement à cause du choc. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il s'appuya contre la paroi rugueuse qui s'enfonçait dans son dos.

« Sasuke… » Sa voix était remplie de regrets calmes et il ne pouvait se forcer à relever la tête.

Il ne voulait pas relever la tête.

« Tu… » Uchiha semblait presque hébété. « Ce n'est… ce n'est pas drôle… »

Naruto secoua lentement la tête. La douleur était un trou béant à présent. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Les mots de Sasuke, son intonation… ils étaient suffisants.

« Dégoûtant… » Ce mot fut porté vers lui par la douce brise et le paralysa.

Il entendit Sasuke prendre une inspiration et n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que le brun reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions extérieures. « Ne me dis plus jamais ça. » La phrase était calme, sereine.

Puis la présence puissante de Uchiha disparut.

Naruto glissa au sol, se sentant engourdi.

_Fin du flashback_

Naruto soupira et se rassit. Les couvertures bleu clair tombèrent sur ses hanches.

La lumière de la lune éclairait sa chambre sombre. Il regarda ses mains et ferma les poings, comme cette nuit là face à la fureur de ses émotions. Et il jura.

La douleur était de retour.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	8. Chapitre 7

L'homme se tenait au-dessus des portes de Konoha, ses yeux noirs regardant l'aube. La lumière du levant donnait un air presque surnaturel à sa peau lisse et pâle.

Comme à l'accoutumée, son visage était sans expression, ne montrant rien de la frustration qui le consumait. Tout ça à cause d'un idiot dont le rire joyeux mais surtout agaçant avait été absent pendant un moment.

_Dobe_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se repassait inlassablement leurs deux dernières rencontres dans la tête.

Il avait attendu que l'idiot revienne pour qu'ils puissent enfin régler leur différend mais il commençait à réaliser que quand l'opportunité se présenterait, ils pourraient bien en venir aux mains.

Cela convenait à Sasuke si ça forçait cette grande gueule à se taire et à écouter. Sans mentionner que sa tolérance à être traité comme un criminel de classe S par la plupart des personnes avec qui ils avaient tous les deux grandi commençait à s'épuiser.

Même Hinata avait réussi à lui exprimer son déplaisir. Et c'était un événement en soi. Hinata détestait bouleverser quiconque.

_Ça doit être l'influence du sac à puces_ pensa-t-il avec mépris.

Le son de quelqu'un atterrissant à côté de lui ne le surprit pas et il ne s'embêta pas à tourner la tête, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait de par sa signature de chakra.

Habituellement, Hyuga était toujours le premier à se présenter à l'heure prévue pour la mission mais cette fois, Sasuke l'avait précédé. Il avait également une bonne idée de la raison pour laquelle il était arrivé le premier.

« Content que tu aies réussi à te détacher d'Ino assez longtemps pour te joindre à nous » dit-il froidement en regardant toujours les teintes oranges qui s'élevaient dans le ciel. Même si ça ne faisait que lui rappeler les problèmes qui l'avaient assailli durant l'année.

« Si tu n'avais pas gâché la chance qui t'était offerte, Uchiha, tu aurais peut-être également eu du mal à quitter ton lit ce matin, tu ne penses pas ? » fut la réponse froide qu'il reçut.

Sasuke se tourna enfin et regarda son capitaine. Son masque ne lui couvrait pas encore le visage.

« Hn. »

Deux bruits sourds se firent entendre. Hanabi atterrit à côté de Neji et Shino à côté de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le maître des insectes. « Comment va ta blessure ? »

Les yeux cachés par des lunettes noires se tournèrent pour faire face à l'homme arrogant. « Guérie. »

Sasuke eut un sourire suffisant à cette réponse.

« Allons-y » ordonna calmement Neji.

Tous sauf Sasuke mirent leur masque et franchirent les portes.

Sasuke regarda le village tranquille derrière lui.

Peut-être que s'éloigner quelques jours serait suffisant pour calmer l'animosité ravivée que le blond ressentait du fait d'être à proximité de lui.

Sasuke mit son masque et, sans un regard de plus en arrière, il bondit dans les arbres et accéléra pour rattraper les autres.

* * *

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de Tsunade, une expression peinée sur le visage. Ce n'était que son deuxième jour à la maison et, _une fois de plus_, il s'était réveillé au son des coups contre sa porte.

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un messager du Hokage.

« Hey... baa-chan, pourquoi aussi tôt ? » gémit-il, ressemblant exactement à l'enfant qu'elle avait rencontré toutes ces années auparavant.

Les yeux dorés de Tsunade lançaient des éclairs devant la façon dont il s'adressait à elle. « Ferme-la, gamin, siffla-t-elle. Et use la porte, pas la fenêtre. C'est pour ça qu'elle est là. »

Il eut un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillant de malice. « Ne, baa-chan, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies sursauté quand je suis entré. »

« Naruto ! » aboya-t-elle en signe d'avertissement.

« Hai, hai. Gomen » gloussa-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Alors, pourquoi suis-je là, baa-chan ? Je pensais que j'avais la semaine de repos. »

Tsunade eut un regard noir. Ce garçon devait vraiment apprendre quand se taire. « Nous allons avoir des visiteurs. »

Les sourcils de Naruto disparurent parmi les mèches désordonnées qui tombaient devant son visage.

Il était supposé dire quelque chose ?

« Euh... et alors ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

Tsunade prit une profonde inspiration et contrôla l'envie de frapper le jeune ninja. « Je te le dis parce que je pense qu'ils viennent te voir. »

« Hein ? »

La Godaime secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. « Le Kazekage, son frère et sa sœur sont en route vers Konoha à l'heure où nous parlons. Je crois qu'ils sont partis hier, donc, ils devraient arriver demain. »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. « Gaara ? » Un sourire enfantin sincère éclaira son visage et Tsunade se sentit sourire en réaction.

« Hey, je n'ai pas vu Gaara depuis un moment. Ce sera bien de le retrouver. » Puis il la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as appelé ? »

Tsunade soupira et regarda franchement le jeune blond. Quand était-il devenu aussi observateur ? Quand il s'agissait des autres, le sens de l'observation était une qualité très utile... mais quand il s'agissait de Naruto, ça pouvait également être très agaçant.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles de Jiraiya. »

Il plissa les yeux et se redressa. « Ça a été rapide. »

« Hai. » Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et fit glisser un rouleau noir sur la surface lisse du meuble. « Il semble que Jiraiya ait découvert la raison pour laquelle il y avait des prisonniers au sous-sol du Son. »

« Et pourquoi suis-je... »

« Contente-toi de lire, gamin. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais prit néanmoins le document.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence se fit entre eux alors que Naruto défaisait le rouleau et commençait à lire ce qui avait été gribouillé à l'encre blanche sur le papier noir.

Tsunade scruta son visage et vit son expression passer de curieuse à sérieuse. Ce seul fait lui assura qu'il ferait ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

Alors qu'il commençait à ré-enrouler le document, elle sentit une légère pulsation de chakra colérique venir de lui.

« Stupide bâtard de serpent » gronda-t-il et il lança le rouleau sur le bureau avant de se lever. Il lui tourna le dos et pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond ancien. « Et maintenant ?... »

« Je veux que l'équipe d'ANBU 5 garde un œil sur l'équipe de Neji et sur Hinata. »

Naruto tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Tu sais que tu nous as donné la semaine de repos, ne baa-chan ? »

« Ce n'est pas une mission. C'est une demande. » Elle regarda ses épaules se lever et se baisser alors qu'il soupirait. « Ils sont partis pour une mission qui devrait durer quatre jours ce matin. Il n'y a que Hinata qui est encore au village. »

Il se tourna complètement et lui fit face avec un grand sourire. « Il n'y aura pas de problème avec Hinata vu que Kiba va être collé à elle. » Le sourire diminua. « Mais tu as envoyé trois ninjas ciblés à l'extérieur. » Ce qui voulait dire que Sasuke ne serait pas là pendant plusieurs jours.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, ça aurait été une bonne nouvelle. Mais, vu la situation, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude pour ses amis... et, à sa grande contrariété, une inquiétude plus forte et non voulue pour le bâtard.

Tsunade haussa les épaules. « Je ne le sais que depuis une heure, gamin. De plus, si Orochimaru est dans le coin, il les attaquera au retour, quand le poids du voyage commencera à se faire sentir et qu'ils seront plus fatigués. Heureusement pour nous, ça veut dire qu'ils seront plus près de Konoha si Orochimaru tente quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je veux que ton équipe et toi ouvriez l'œil sur leur retour. Une fois qu'ils seront revenus sans encombre, nous verrons. »

« Hum » répond-il d'un air absent alors qu'il repensait à tout ça.

« C'est tout pour le moment » continua Tsunade d'un ton un peu fatigué. Shizune l'avait gardée éveillée jusque tard pour qu'elle finisse tous ces maudits papiers sur lesquels elle s'était endormie la veille. « Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'informer tes coéquipiers. »

Naruto tressaillit.

Il allait se faire engueuler.

Résigné, il fit un petit signe à la femme. « Hai. »

* * *

« QUOI ! »

Kiba et Naruto tressaillirent alors que Takado poussait un petit soupir et baissait les yeux.

Les deux garçons étaient appuyés contre le mur du couloir de l'hôpital pendant qu'Akamaru s'était tranquillement installé à côté de son maître. Takado était assise sur un des bancs en bois, toujours dans son uniforme de medic-nin.

Ino s'était levée, ayant l'air assez terrifiante alors qu'elle sifflait d'irritation. Ses yeux bleus ne quittaient pas son capitaine alors que ce dernier venait de finir de leur rapporter les dernières nouvelles.

« Je veux dire, nous devons surveiller Neji, Hanabi et Hinata, sans parler de cet idiot d'Uchiha ? Je veux dire, ils sont tous capables de se défendre ! Et Shino est avec eux, il n'est pas visé alors... »

« Nous devons juste surveiller leur retour et nous assurer que tout va bien, Ino. Nous ne devons pas les retrouver, ni les suivre pas à pas » remarqua-t-il, se sentant aussi contrarié que la blonde mais sachant qu'il préférait prévenir que guérir.

Ils étaient tous ses amis après tout. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il voulait voir Uchiha mort... peut-être quelques os cassés mais rien de plus.

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça » dit Kiba avec un sourire mauvais qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Ino, qui rageait toujours, eut un rictus méprisant. « Ha ! Bien sûr que non ! Ça te donne une excuse pour faire des mamours à Hinata. »

« C'est bien à toi de dire ça, vu que tu appartiens à Hyuga ! »

Naruto et Takado tressaillirent tous les deux devant les mots choisis par Kiba.

En une seconde, Ino était nez à nez avec Kiba, un doigt s'enfonçait durement dans la poitrine de son interlocuteur et ses yeux criaient son envie de meurtre. « Écoute, sac à puces. Je ne suis pas le petit chien de Neji donc si tu... »

« D'ac-cord ! » interrompit Naruto de sa manière habituelle, en se glissant entre les deux ninjas. Il rit nerveusement et se frotta la nuque. « Ne nous énervons pas trop là-dessus, ok ? » plaida-t-il à l'attention d'Ino, faisant signe à Kiba avec la main sur sa nuque de laisser tomber.

Ino recula et lança un regard noir à Kiba qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois.

Elle croisa les bras, leur tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir à côté de Takado, qui avait un peu l'air soulagé.

La blonde délivra sa dernière réplique d'un ton hargneux et boudeur. « Tu me dois toujours un dîner, Inuzuka. »

Derrière lui, Kiba gronda et Naruto laissa sa tête tomber en avant.

_Je pense que j'ai l'équipe la plus difficile de l'histoire des ANBU._

* * *

Merci à alcine pour sa béta lecture _  
_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Naruto haletait bruyamment, à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux. Des mèches blondes étaient collées à son front moite, des gouttes de sueur parsemaient sa peau bronzée. Il s'appuya sur ses mains posées devant lui alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Un sifflement lui échappa quand il sentit les résidus du chakra puissant tournoyer autour de son sceau avant de disparaître complètement, ainsi que les marques noires.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se rassit sur ses talons. Le rouge redevint bleu alors qu'il passait le dos de sa main sur sa joue pour enlever les agaçants cheveux qui s'y étaient collés.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se tournaient vers l'espace entre les branches et les feuilles qui lui permettait d'apercevoir le grand ciel bleu. Cette matinée d'entraînement l'avait certainement aidé à remettre beaucoup de ses émotions indésirables sous contrôle.

Il lança un coup d'œil plein d'envie à la gourde d'eau qui était posée à côté de son sac d'armes et grimaça. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de ramper jusque là-bas pour aller la chercher.

Lui envoyant un regard de regret, il se détourna puis s'étira sur le sol, sentant les petites touffes d'herbe frotter contre sa peau de manière apaisante alors que l'air rafraîchissait sa peau brûlante.

Même si son entraînement avait été très satisfaisant, il se trouva malgré tout à souhaiter que ça ait été un combat. Il n'avait pas eu de bonne baston amicale depuis un moment.

Durant leur mission, il s'était peu battu. Ça avait plus été comme une errance sans fin, à essayer de trouver les maudits tunnels souterrains que ce bâtard de serpent avait construits sous le village. Donc, non. Pas de combat décent en un an.

Bien sûr, il y avait Kiba mais il était occupé avec Hinata pour le moment. Sans mentionner que Naruto était devenu trop habitué à son style. S'ils s'entraînaient ensemble, ça le laisserait aussi peu satisfait qu'il l'était à présent. Même si c'était un bon combat.

Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir calme. Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête, ses cheveux moites pressant contre sa peau tout aussi humide.

Son expression relâchée se tendit un peu quand il se souvint que le dernier bon combat qu'il avait eu avait été avec ce stupide bâtard.

Comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient un peu trop laissés aller et, quand ils eurent fini, ils pouvaient à peine bouger. Ça avait été bien.

_Dégoûtant_

Naruto se rassit et secoua légèrement la tête. Le contentement qu'il avait ressenti quelques moments auparavant disparaissait comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Il serra les poings de frustration sur les délicats brins d'herbe.

Ses pensées ne pouvaient pas aller dans la direction de cet idiot arrogant, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elles le faisaient, son humeur devenait mauvaise au possible.

Des mèches blondes furent repoussées pour révéler des yeux bleus à présent sombres. Peut-être qu'il s'entraînerait encore pendant une heure.

Il commençait à se remettre debout quand il le sentit.

Il releva vivement la tête et son sceau flasha, comme en signe de reconnaissance.

Sa mauvaise humeur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

Un partenaire pour l'entraînement venait d'arriver.

* * *

« Kazekage-sama » salua Tsunade en regardant le jeune homme dans son manteau bleu et blanc entrer, accompagné de son frère et de sa sœur.

Le visage de Gaara demeura inexpressif alors qu'il s'arrêtait à quelques pas du bureau et faisait une petite courbette respectueuse.

« J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé ? » demanda Tsunade en s'appuyant contre son dossier et en faisant signe à Gaara de s'asseoir.

« Nous n'avons pas été retardé » fut tout ce qu'il répondit en s'installant dans son siège. Son regard vert menthe la fixait sans expression de dessous le chapeau qui proclamait son rang.

« Hum. » Il s'était peut-être amélioré dans beaucoup de domaines mais les interactions sociales n'étaient visiblement pas l'un d'entre eux, pensa Tsunade.

Avec un grand sourire, elle se tourna vers Temari et Kankuro. « Temari, je crois que tu verras Shikamaru bientôt, non ? »

La jeune femme se redressa en léger signe de surprise avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Nara est en ville alors. » Elle semblait assez contente de l'information et se tourna presque immédiatement vers son frère. « Tu as besoin de moi, Gaara ? »

Ce dernier ne s'embêta pas à se retourner, bien que la ligne dure de sa bouche s'adoucisse. « Non. »

« Je vous verrai plus tard alors, les gars. » Elle adressa un sourire malin au Hokage alors qu'elle s'inclinait en signe de respect.

Tsunade eut un sourire de connivence et fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme. Puis elle la regarda quitter rapidement le bureau en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

« Bien » commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Gaara. « Quelqu'un va vous montrer vos quartiers puis... » Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit le chakra familier approcher du bureau.

Le gamin était tellement excité qu'il ne s'embêtait même pas à le contenir.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour l'attendre et, du coin de l'œil, elle vit la bouche de Gaara tiquer légèrement, dans ce qu'elle supposa être le début d'un sourire.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, il y eu un tourbillon de noir et jaune alors que Naruto atterrissait doucement dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient déjà sur sa cible et il eut un grand sourire.

« Héhé... Donc, tu es là. »

_Faites confiance à Naruto pour constater l'évidence_, pensa-t-elle, agacée qu'il n'ait même pas tenu compte de sa présence. _Maudit garçon._

« Hey, Naruto. » Elle eut un regard noir quand le blond se retourna et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était là. « Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que nous avons une porte. »

L'expression penaude familière s'installa sur le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il se redressait et riait nerveusement, sa main allant automatiquement sur sa nuque.

« Désolée, baa-chan. »

« Tch. » Elle se retourna vers ses invités et vit Kankuro murmurer quelque chose à son frère avant de se redresser.

Le ninja maquillé se tourna vers Naruto. « C'est bon de te voir, Naruto. » Puis il s'adressa à Tsunade en souriant. « Hokage-sama. »

Cette dernière sentit son œil tiquer quand elle surprit le regard à peine déguisé de Kankuro vers sa poitrine, sans parler de son sourire grivois mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse ruiner l'alliance avec le Sable et lui apprendre le respect, il se retourna et quitta la pièce.

Tsunade envisagea brièvement de le suivre quand même et de lui donner un coup sur la tête pour faire bonne mesure mais, vu qu'il était le frère du Kazekage, elle décida de laisser tomber pour le moment.

« Hum... Je suis sure que vous voulez vous installez, dit-elle, son exaspération un peu évidente. Naruto, commença-t-elle avec ironie, je suis sure que tu meurs d'envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas le Kazekage déjeuner ? » dit-elle avec malice, sachant qu'il détestait toujours vider ce maudit porte monnaie en forme de grenouille qu'il trimbalait.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, son expression se décomposa un peu mais, étant Naruto, il se remit vite.

« Hé, okay. » Son sourire s'élargit quand il se tourna vers Gaara qui s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. « Ja ! » salua Naruto joyeusement et, avant qu'elle ne puisse leur hurler de passer par la porte, ils avaient disparu dans un éclair de jaune et de bleu.

Tsunade se laissa tomber sur son siège.

Elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre le dossier, se demandant combien de temps elle aurait avant que Shizune ne vienne avec un autre tas de paperasses.

« Kuso. J'espère juste qu'ils ne feront rien d'embêtant » grommela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle se souvint de la joie sincère sur le visage de Naruto quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Gaara et le poids sur ses épaules diminua légèrement.

Si c'était la réaction que le Kazekage pouvait obtenir de cette grande gueule, il était le bienvenu à Konoha quand il voulait.

Ses yeux dorés se tournèrent vers le plafond.

Peut-être qu'il serait capable de distraire suffisamment Naruto pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes avec Uchiha.

* * *

Il avait été une des nombreuses personnes qui avaient voulu réduire Uchiha en bouillie, pensa Neji, mais après avoir été en mission avec lui pendant un an alors que Naruto était absent, il en était venu à comprendre que tout n'était pas comme il y paraissait.

Les yeux couleur neige fixaient la personne à laquelle il pensait. Comme d'habitude, il s'était isolé du groupe et était assis dans un arbre, ne regardant rien de particulier. Shino et Hanabi étaient tous les deux assis près du feu et finissaient de manger.

Neji soupira intérieurement. Ça leur prendrait assez longtemps pour démêler ça mais il était sûr que tout serait résolu à la fin. Naruto était têtu mais Uchiha l'était tout autant.

S'il ne perdait pas patience, en fait.

Il allait devoir beaucoup ramper.

Neji eut un petit sourire narquois en y pensant. Puis il appuya sa tête sur l'arbre contre lequel il était assis, s'autorisant à fermer les yeux un moment. Il avait la première garde.

Sasuke avait bien conscience qu'il était scruté mais il n'y accorda pas beaucoup d'attention. Il ne semblait pas y avoir assez de place dans son esprit dernièrement pour penser à grand chose.

Il ne regardait rien de particulier alors qu'il était assis sur une branche d'arbre, ignorant sa dureté.

Ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha et il était déjà impatient de rentrer.

Connaissant Tsunade, elle l'avait probablement fait exprès.

_Elle aurait pu envoyer une équipe de Genins pour cette stupide mission_, se dit-il sombrement, ne se sentant pas plus amical envers la Hokage qui lui en avait fait baver depuis que Naruto était parti.

Pas que les autres aient été mieux.

Le froncement de sourcils sous son hitae-ite fut le seul indice de son humeur. Mais il s'en fichait. En fait, il ne se souciait pas du tout de ses coéquipiers qui se reposaient en dessous.

Il se souvenait de la réaction de colère de Naruto à son accusation selon laquelle Sakura s'était inquiétée pour lui, bien qu'il sache que le blond avait réagi à beaucoup plus que ça. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur ses jambes croisées aux chevilles.

Un frisson le parcourut quand il se souvint à quel point Naruto avait été proche. Il avait même senti sa respiration chaude contre sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux, comme si cela lui ramènerait cette sensation.

Les yeux de Naruto avaient eu un éclair rouge, signalant à quel point il avait été en colère mais, contrairement aux autres, cela n'avait pas fait peur à Sasuke. Cet aperçu de Kyubi qui rendait Naruto animal avait juste augmenté l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie en revoyant son ami.

Le problème était qu'il ne le voyait plus comme juste un ami et un rival. Ça avait donc réveillé plus que de la simple excitation.

Malgré sa détermination à parler à Naruto, il se demanda si cela résoudrait réellement quelque chose. Son cœur frappa fort dans sa poitrine à cette idée.

_Reprends-toi, Sasuke_ gronda-t-il en lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais laissé ce crétin venir à bout de lui. Il ne lui permettrait pas de le faire maintenant, se jura-t-il.

Se sentant légèrement apaisé d'avoir éclairci ce point dans sa tête, il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à redescendre quand il s'immobilisa.

Quelqu'un les observait.

Ses yeux noirs parcoururent la zone alentours négligemment et après quelques secondes, il atterrit souplement au sol à côté de Neji.

« Hyuga » dit-il calmement, glissant les mains dans ses poches et ayant l'air, pour ceux qui le regardaient, insouciant.

Neji ne s'embêta même pas à ouvrir les yeux. « Tu les as vus ? »

« Non. Je les ai juste senti regarder. »

« Hum. Attendons de voir s'ils tentent quelque chose. »

Sasuke ricana et fit un pas en arrière. « Oui. »

Cependant, quand il se détourna de son capitaine, détendu mais attentif, il ne put ignorer la manière dont les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressaient.

La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, les événements qui avaient suivi n'avaient pas du tout été plaisants.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Malheureusement, Naruto n'eut pas son entraînement ce jour là. À la place, après être allés manger des ramens, Gaara et lui s'arrêtèrent au quartier des invités dans la tour du Hokage. Gaara avait besoin de se changer et, puisque le Kazekage n'avait pas de réunion avec son homologue ensuite, Naruto et lui décidèrent de se promener.

En plus, il avait voyagé toute la journée précédente.

Naruto voulait un combat mais un où ils seraient tous les deux au meilleur de leur forme. Alors, ils pourraient tout donner.

Cette idée lui apporta un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara, qui marchait dans un silence complice à côté de lui.

Le roux avait laissé tomber son chapeau et était revenu à des vêtements moins formels. Il portait un t-shirt noir à manches courtes, un t-shirt en résille légèrement plus long par dessus et un pantalon marron. À travers sa poitrine, une sangle de cuir retenait la gourde dans son dos.

Le blond haussa les épaules et continua de sourire. « Je pense à la manière dont je vais te botter le cul demain. »

Gaara se contenta de le regarder, impassible... enfin presque. Naruto surprit la courbure quasi imperceptible de sa bouche. Puis le roux regarda de nouveau devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« La mission au Son, comment s'est-elle passée ? »

Naruto le regarda, surpris. « Tu sais que notre mission était au Son ? »

L'expression de Gaara demeura impassible. « La Hokage a pensé qu'il serait mieux de me le faire savoir, vu que le Sable a également une histoire avec Orochimaru. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ça. Il supposait que ça avait du sens. Vu que la Feuille et le Sable avaient été alliés pendant huit ans, si quelque chose s'était mal passé, le Sable aurait pu les aider.

« Naruto ? »

Gaara le regardait fixement de ses yeux verts froids. Il attendait que son ami réponde.

« Nous avons fait quelques progrès mais pas suffisamment. » Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

Même si Gaara savait pour la mission, Naruto n'avait pas reçu la permission d'en parler avec qui que ce soit, mis à part ses coéquipiers.

Cependant, le roux acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur chemin, retombant dans un silence agréable.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le village, les gens se retournaient sur eux. La plupart regardait le Kazekage avec prudence mais dès qu'ils remarquaient Naruto marchant joyeusement avec lui, les expressions méfiantes se transformaient en sourire et des signes de mains leur étaient même adressés.

Naruto se souvenait de la première fois où cela était arrivé. Ça avait été le lendemain du jour où il avait réussi l'examen des Chuunin.

Il avait été avec Sakura qui allait lui offrir des ramens pour avoir si bien réussi l'examen. Un homme à l'un des stands s'était rapidement approché, lui avait mis une claque dans le dos puis l'avait félicité pour sa victoire à l'examen final.

Naruto en était resté stupéfait.

« Où est Uchiha ? »

Instantanément, l'expression de Naruto s'assombrit et il ne s'embêta pas à regarder son interlocuteur qui, avec les années, avait grandi pour ne faire que quelques centimètres de moins que lui.

« En mission » dit-il avec raideur.

Il atteignait un point où si quelqu'un d'autre lui posait une question sur ce bâtard, il allait exploser.

Gaara ne commenta pas le manque d'enthousiasme de son ami. À la place, il conserva son regard qui continuait de mettre tant de personnes mal à l'aise, fixé sur la route devant lui.

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

Naruto soupira, sachant qu'avec Gaara, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter le sujet.

« Deux fois. »

« Et il est toujours en vie ? »

Le blond grimaça et se gratta la nuque. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu une conversation avec lui. Je l'ai juste... planté là. »

« Tu es tendre, Naruto. »

Naruto lui adressa un regard noir et rencontra les yeux clairs de son ami.

Quelquefois la manière dont Gaara semblait capable de voir à travers quelqu'un, lui faisait peur. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait rien lui cacher.)

« Je n'ai jamais fini mon combat avec lui » fut la réponse neutre du roux.

Les implications étaient claires.

Naruto sentit son irritation envers Gaara se transformer en amusement. Il n'y avait que lui pour penser résoudre ses problèmes comme ça.

« Quoi ? Tu vas le tuer ? »

« Si tu veux. »

En le regardant, Naruto se demanda si Gaara ferait vraiment ça.

Il rit quand il réalisa que ce dernier lui ressemblait encore plus maintenant qu'auparavant. Ils feraient tous les deux n'importe quoi pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Gaara blesserait sans aucun doute Sasuke si Naruto acceptait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatté.

« Héhé. Ça semble sympa, Gaara » puis sa voix perdit de sa joie et s'adoucit. « Mais Baa-chan n'aimerait pas ça. » Sans mentionner qu'il avait le sentiment que malgré tout, il n'aimerait pas ça non plus.

Naruto soupira en détournant le regard.

Le Kazekage eut une moue méprisante mais continua de regarder son ami du coin de l'œil. Il aperçut l'expression éphémère de tristesse qui traversa le visage de son ami alors que les derniers mots de Naruto étaient plus doux que les précédents.

Il détourna le regard avec une expression soucieuse.

« Nous pourrons nous battre demain » concéda Gaara, même s'il décida que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Uchiha, il lui casserait un bras ou deux.

Cela ragaillardirait peut-être Naruto.

* * *

Des yeux noirs, cachés derrière un masque noir et blanc, regardèrent leur Capitaine sortir du bureau du Mizukage.

Ils étaient arrivés à Kirigakure il y avait de cela un peu plus d'une heure.

L'humeur de Sasuke avait encore empiré quand on leur avait dit que le Mizukage était en rendez-vous et qu'ils devraient attendre pour le voir.

Son sifflement bas avait fait pâlir l'assistant du dirigeant.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il n'avait pas aimé cette mission depuis le début et il était impatient de rentrer.

Le problème qui attendait depuis plus d'un an qu'il le résolve n'avait pas changé . En chemin, ils avaient pris conscience d'être suivis et, pour couronner le tout, ils arrivaient au village et le Mizukage _les faisait attendre ?_

Ce maudit assistant avait de la chance qu'il lui ait juste sifflé dessus.

La jeune ninja à côté de lui se tourna pour regarder son cousin sortir et fit signe à Shino, qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, de se rapprocher.

Dès que Neji les rejoignit, le rouleau déjà soigneusement rangé, la plus jeune Hyuga parla rapidement et doucement.

« Ils sont toujours là. Depuis que tu es entré dans le bureau du Mizukage, ils sont restés dehors. Je suis sûre que dès que nous partirons, ils se remettront à nous suivre » rapporta calmement Hanabi.

« Six ont déjà été repérés » ajouta Shino, un minuscule insecte noir remontant le long de son cou.

Neji lança un coup d'œil au Uchiha toujours silencieux. « C'est le deuxième jour et ils nous suivent toujours. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. « Ils ne nous ont toujours pas attaqués. »

« C'est vrai, ils attendront sûrement que nous soyons le plus faible possible » Le Hyuga soupira.

C'était une simple mission. C'était trop simple pour qu'un troisième parti inconnu soit impliqué. Quelque chose lui disait que les personnes qui les surveillaient n'étaient pas après le rouleau que Tsunade les avait envoyé chercher.

« Je pense qu'ils sont juste supposés nous surveiller. » Derrière son masque, Sasuke fronça les sourcils furieusement.

Si qui que ce soit essayait de les retenir alors qu'ils rentraient, Sasuke leur arracherait la tête et la donnerait à manger aux chiens de Kakashi. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter un contretemps.

« Si c'est le cas, les gens qui les ont envoyés doivent avoir un bon plan » conclut Neji. Il ne semblait pourtant pas inquiet.

Une fois de plus, Sasuke haussa les épaules.

Neji regarda fixement le mur et Sasuke sut qu'il utilisait son Kekkei Genkai.

Il se retourna finalement vers son équipe.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ceux qui nous observent ne sont pas une source d'inquiétude pour le moment. Allons-y, nous avons perdu assez de temps à réfléchir à ça. »

« Hn. » Et ils pensaient que Sasuke était arrogant et avait la grosse tête...

Alors qu'ils quittaient la tour, Sasuke se surprit à prêter plus d'attention aux mouvements des idiots qui les suivaient.

Même en sachant que Neji avait raison dans son évaluation de la situation, il y avait toujours ce sentiment persistant. La voix dans sa tête lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les idiots qui continuaient à les suivre s'étaient attachés à eux quelques heures après qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha puis les avaient suivis jusqu'à Kirigakure.

Ils n'avaient ni attaqué ni révélé leur présence. Du moins, pas intentionnellement.

Puis il y avait le fait que chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient un peu, les niveaux de chakra qu'il sentait étaient vagues mais familiers.

La colère le traversa quand il y pensa.

Leur chakra était _très_ similaire et avait la même signature que celles des ninjas qu'il avait rencontrés au Son toutes ces années auparavant. Il n'en était cependant pas totalement sûr.

Qui qu'ils soient, ils commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver.

Serrant les dents, il accéléra alors que ses coéquipiers et lui quittaient le village.

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

* * *

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	11. Chapitre 10

Ce fut le sentiment singulier d'être observé qui sortit Naruto d'un sommeil très confortable.

Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage, précédemment détendu. Il roula sur le dos et passa un bras sur ses yeux, luttant pour rester dans cet état paisible.

Cependant, ce sentiment de gêne ne fit que s'intensifier et, avec un léger grognement d'agacement et de regret, il enleva son bras de son visage et ouvrit ses yeux brouillés de sommeil.

Il découvrit des pupilles vert menthe le fixant.

Naruto se redressa si rapidement que son front frappa presque celui de Gaara. Ses cheveux blonds effleurèrent le kanji rouge.

Fronçant les sourcils d'agacement, il regarda le roux qui se tenait , l'air froid, les bras croisés alors qu'il continuait à le fixer.

« Nous sommes supposés nous entraîner » dit ce dernier.

_C'était ce qu'il considérait être une explication ? _Se demanda Naruto en adoucissant son regard et en se grattant la tête d'un air absent.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Sa voix était un peu enrouée de sommeil.

Si Gaara était venu et l'avais réveillé, c'était certainement parce qu'il avait eu une panne d'oreiller

« Sept heures. »

« Heeiinn ? » Naruto regarda le Kazekage avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

Il était bien connu que depuis que Shukaku lui avait été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, Gaara était très attaché à son sommeil. Alors pourquoi était-il debout si tôt ? Bien sûr, Naruto avait voulu un bon combat mais il n'était pas désespéré au point de vouloir se lever à sept heures du matin.

« Je pensais que tu voulais t'entraîner » remarqua Gaara.

Cette fois, l'agacement venait du roux, ce que Naruto considéra comme injuste puisqu'il était celui qui était réveillé à une heure indue. Le blond soupira. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi Gaara voulait se battre aussi tôt. Gaara était Gaara. Il était bizarre.

« Très bien. Je vais m'habiller. » Il adressa un dernier regard d'envie à son oreiller avant de se glisser hors du lit.

Il regarda le ninja du Sable en se levant. « Alors ? Où veux-tu t'entraîner ? »

* * *

Sasuke accéléra. L'air froid lui fouettait le visage à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il allait.

Il en était sûr à présent. Les gens qui les traquaient venaient de Otogakure. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper quant à la signature de leur chakra.

Il rattrapa facilement Neji et resta à ses côtés. Sachant que Sasuke n'approchait les autres que quand cela était important, Hanabi et Shino les rejoignirent également.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Neji. Il ne se tourna pas vers Sasuke ni ne ralentit.

« J'ai reconnu la signature de leur chakra » les informa Uchiha à voix basse.

Il savait que ce serait un désastre si leurs ennemis réalisaient qu'ils avaient reconnus. Cela ne ferait que provoquer une attaque prématurée.

Bien que Neji ne réponde pas, Sasuke savait que ce dernier était entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il disait.

« Ils viennent du Son. »

Neji accepta l'information sans sourciller comme le firent Shino et Hanabi. Ils acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris.

Neji prit son temps pour analyser la situation.

Deux autres shinobis avaient rejoint les six qui les avaient suivis à Kirigakure. La seule explication à une telle manœuvre était la préparation d'une attaque. Ils allaient probablement le faire bientôt, vu qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-journée de voyage vers Konoha.

« Je vois, répondit-il enfin. Dépêchons-nous. »

Sasuke avait eu le même raisonnement.

Il acquiesça avant d'augmenter sa vitesse.

* * *

Tsunade s'appuya sur son siège et soupira de contentement.

Enfin, elle avait une pause bien méritée.

Avec un autre soupir satisfait, elle prit la bouteille de saké qu'elle avait réussi à faire entrer en douce dans son bureau et elle s'en versa une bonne dose.

Shizune l'avait fait commencer par une pile de rapports à lire. Dès huit heures du matin. Elle l'avait pratiquement tirée hors de ses appartements. Tsunade était assez fière de s'être débarrassée de la moitié des dossiers en quelques heures et avait donc décidé de s'accorder une petite pause.

Ses yeux dorés se fermèrent d'appréciation alors que le saké glissait dans sa gorge.

_Pour une fois, tout semble être calme dans ce village..._

Elle lâcha son saké quand les murs de la tour tremblèrent violemment, accompagnés par un fort bruit de tonnerre qui la fit bondir vers la fenêtre.

Sa bouche forma une ligne colérique et son œil gauche tiqua dangereusement devant ce qu'elle vit. Son calme de l'instant précédent était oublié.

Elle pouvait voir les arbres qui entouraient le village caché. C'était les ajouts au paysage qui la faisaient serrer les poings.

Une énorme explosion de Sable s'était élevée et redescendait sur une vaste zone boisée, laissant un nuage de poussières qui s'étendait presque jusqu'au village et qui commençait à retomber lentement.

« Maudits gamins » siffla-t-elle.

Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent brusquement et Shizune, pantelante et qui portait toujours son uniforme blanc de medic-nin, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du bureau. Tonton apparut quelques instants plus tard dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Hokage-sama ! » Shizune était clairement alarmée.

Tsunade se retourna pour lui faire face. Le bruit d'articulations qui craquent fut très audible dans la pièce à nouveau silencieuse.

« Appelle-moi Sakura et Takado. Tout de suite. »

* * *

Naruto parvint à esquisser un sourire épuisé alors qu'il s'écroulait. Un bruit sourd à quelques mètres lui fit savoir qu'il n'avait pas perdu.

Mais il n'avait pas gagné non plus.

Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait alors qu'il regardait le ciel. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en plomb et la dernière coupure qu'il avait reçue au biceps le brûlait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait calme. Complètement calme. Il avait tout dépensé et était complètement détendu.

_Complètement épuisé aussi_ pensa-t-il d'un air penaud.

Au moins, le sable sur lequel il était allongé était agréable mais il prenait conscience de tout le reste, ce qui, malheureusement, était très inconfortable.

Le t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé ce matin était quasiment en lambeaux. Il était collé à sa peau trempée de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et tombaient même dans ses yeux. Il avait aussi du sable partout et Naruto tressaillit quand il réalisa que cela poserait peut-être problème s'il s'infiltrait dans ses blessures.

Cependant, cela ne fit rien pour atténuer son sourire satisfait.

Toujours essoufflé, il mobilisa l'énergie nécessaire pour tourner la tête en direction de Gaara.

Ce dernier était étendu sur le sable, ayant l'air en aussi mauvais état que Naruto. Son haut noir supportait plusieurs lacérations. Ses cheveux roux étaient plaqués sur son front, couvrant son kanji. Sa gourde était à moitié enfouie dans le sable près de sa tête. Sur la joue que Naruto pouvait voir, il y avait deux lignes rouges qui contrastaient vivement avec sa peau pâle.

Naruto s'arrêta dans son évaluation des dégâts subis par son ami. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Gaara réussissait à rester aussi blanc alors qu'il vivait à Suna. Il faisait toujours une chaleur brûlante là-bas.

Le bon côté des choses était que Gaara semblait aussi épuisé que lui. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir à ce constat.

« Ne, Gaara » parvint-il à dire entre les pauses de sa respiration erratique. Sa voix était rauque.

Il regarda le torse vêtu de noir s'élever avec une profonde inspiration, avant que les yeux verts ne se tournent pour se planter dans les siens. Il y avait un rare sourire sur le visage de son ami.

« Bien » fut tout ce que dit Naruto après avoir vu que Gaara allait bien. Il allait se remettre à regarder le ciel quand une ombre lui tomba sur le visage.

Quand il vit les yeux gris de Takado le regarder avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'exaspération, un rire rauque lui échappa.

« Hey, Takado. »

« Que faisais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, secouant la tête alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à côté de lui et passait un bras dans son dos.

« On s'entraînait » répondit-il avec un grognement de douleur alors qu'elle le forçait à se redresser. « C'était bien » l'informa-t-il avec un sourire fatigué et heureux et il vit son expression sévère fondre.

Cela faisait longtemps que Takado ne l'avait pas vu sourire ainsi et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir.

Naruto regarda en direction de Gaara et vit Sakura qui l'aidait à se relever.

Son humeur se serait totalement dégradée à la vue de la kunoichi s'il n'avait pas vu le profond froncement de sourcils sur le visage du Kazekage. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un commentaire, son attention revint brusquement vers Takado quand elle passa le bras gauche du blond sur ses épaules. Ce dernier siffla quand la coupure en haut de son bras fut effleurée.

« Heeey Takado. » Il gémit presque alors qu'il l'aidait en forçant ses jambes à soutenir son poids. « Fais attention. »

Les yeux gris brillèrent à ce commentaire. « Naruto-san, Hokage-sama est très en colère contre toi. » Elle aperçut un signe de tête de Sakura qui indiquait que cette dernière avait pris en charge Gaara.

Avec un bras autour de la taille de Naruto, Takado se dirigea vers le chemin qui les ramènerait vers le village. Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule quand elle prit conscience de l'étendue des dommages.

Ils avaient abattu la moitié des arbres et les environs étaient engloutis par le sable.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle, donnant à Naruto le temps de se reprendre.

Le rire du blond fut suivi par une quinte de toux. Takado sentit le corps du jeune homme trembler contre elle et elle soupira. Il n'y avait que Naruto pour causer autant de dégâts pendant un entraînement.

« Gaara a essayé de m'avoir avec son Ryusa Bakaryu. » Son sourire devint arrogant. « J'ai réussi à en retenir la majorité. »

Takado eut un reniflement moqueur. « _La majorité_ ne veut pas dire tout. Tu vas être très mal à l'aise quand Hokage-sama aura fini de te parler, Naruto-san. »

Le blond regarda Gaara jeter un regard noir à Sakura et essayer de retirer le bras de la jeune femme alors qu'ils avançaient devant eux. Sakura déclara haut et fort que s'il ne s'accrochait pas à elle, elle allait le jeter sur ses épaules et ce serait tout.

Le sourire de Naruto s'adoucit et il se rappela leurs années Genin. Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à être en colère à ce moment là. Il était trop fatigué.

« Ça en valait le coup. »

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa béta lecture ^^


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Des yeux dorés et bleus s'affrontaient.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu as fait ? » aboya Tsunade. Ses yeux remplis de désirs meurtriers étaient fixés sur le jeune homme assis sur le lit d'hôpital.

Naruto sourit. « Je me suis entraîné avec Gaara. »

L'œil de Tsunade tiqua et elle serra les poings. Naruto observa cela avec prudence.

« Entraîné ? » Sa voix était douce. « Tu as réarrangé le foutupaysage ! »

Naruto haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tressaillant quand il dut bouger son bras droit bandé.

Ses blessures n'étaient pas si graves. C'était surtout son bras et une contusion rouge autours de son torse, où Gaara l'avait pratiquement écrasé avec du sable. Le reste n'était que des muscles endoloris qui n'avaient pas besoin de bandages.

« Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, gamin. Tout le village a tremblé à cause de votre dernière prouesse. »

Naruto eut un grand sourire et se gratta les cicatrices sur une de ses joues sans y penser.

« Hé. Il m'a presque eu avec ce coup là » se remémora-t-il, ignorant la bombe sur le point d'exploser qui le regardait. Puis il eut une expression indignée. Penchant légèrement la tête en arrière, il regarda la femme de dessous ses mèches. « Comment ça se fait que tu ne fasses pas la morale à Gaara ? »

Comme s'il avait été appelé, ce dernier entra dans la chambre. Son t-shirt noir avait été remplacé par des bandages sur tout le haut de son corps et il y avait un petit pansement sur les coupures de sa joue gauche.

L'attention de Tsunade ne dévia pas de son subordonné. « Naruto, dit-elle sévèrement, ramenant l'attention du blond vers elle, u es un Jounin de ce village. Plus important encore, tu es un Capitaine ANBU. Les genins comme les chuunins t'admirent. Ce n'est pas une manière de montrer l'exemple. Ce n'est pas non plus comme ça que tu feras en sorte que le Conseil te considère comme le futur Seigneur Hokage de ce village. »

Naruto eut un rire moqueur. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Gaara est le Kazekage et il m'a aidé à euh... réarranger le paysage. »

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Gaara. Son regard ne s'apaisa pas. « Et il aurait dû montrer l'exemple » dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus et elle se sentit jugée quand Gaara continua à la regarder sans expression.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Naruto faire un grand sourire à Gaara et soupira. Personne ne pouvait rester longtemps en colère contre lui.

« La prochaine fois, garde le sable au minimum » avertit-elle et elle vit le coin de la bouche de Gaara tiquer d'amusement avant qu'il n'entre plus avant dans la chambre et ne s'installe sur le lit à côté de celui de Naruto.

Le regard de la femme se concentra sur le roux. « Est-ce que tu n'as pas ta propre chambre, Kazekage-sama ? Parce que Sakura m'a dit qu'on t'avait ordonné de te reposer. Pas de te balader à moitié nu. »

Ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un regard sans émotion avant de hausser gracieusement des épaules.

« Rhaa ! » Elle leva les mains en l'air. « Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux ! » Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et lança des regards mauvais aux deux jeunes hommes. « Si je découvre que vous avez quitté cette chambre, vous le regretterez vraiment. » Elle plissa les yeux en direction de Gaara. « Et être le Kazekage ne te sortira pas d'affaire. » Puis elle tourna sur ses talons et partit, son vêtement vert volant derrière elle.

Des yeux bleus rieurs se tournèrent vers Gaara dont la tête reposait à présent sur le grand oreiller.

« Ça n'était pas si terrible. »

Gaara ne put empêcher un sourire narquois d'éclairer ses traits pour la deuxième fois ce jour là.

* * *

La présence qui suivait tous leurs mouvements s'était faite plus lourde.

Ils se rapprochaient.

Avec fluidité, les quatre ANBU sautèrent des branches vers le sol. Ils s'étaient attendus à ça depuis un moment.

Dos à dos, ils faisaient face aux arbres autours d'eux avec un calme qui allait de pair avec leur rang.

Sasuke resta imperturbable. Ils étaient au moins dix à présent et ils semblaient être assez sûrs de les avoir piégés. Mais ils avaient trop attendu pour attaquer. Ils n'étaient qu'à une quarantaine de minutes du village – moins que ça pour un ninja.

Au-dessus de sa tête, Sasuke entendit des battements d'ailes et il sut que les neuf oiseaux de Neji se dirigeaient vers Konoha.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous vous montriez. » L'appel de Neji résonna derrière lui.

Il y eut le silence et personne ne s'avança. _Visiblement, leurs ennemis allaient essayer d'attaquer au moment où ils s'y attendraient le moins. Ils enverraient probablement leurs clones en premier mais contre son Sharingan, ce serait inutile, _pensa Sasuke.

Alors que ses coéquipiers et lui attendaient, le silence fut perturbé par les bruits presque imperceptibles de la nature.

Les feuilles bruissaient, les animaux filaient à toute allure, l'eau courrait au loins et une douce brise effleurait les mèches noires qui tombaient sur le masque bleu et blanc de Sasuke. Ce dernier eut une sorte d'avertissement quand il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Puis la douleur le frappa.

Un hoquet de douleur lui échappa mais fut étouffé par son masque. Sa main gantée se posa violemment sur la marque noire qui avait été inactive ces dernières années. Il avait presque oublié la souffrance qui le traversait quand elle était activée.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son cou alors que la douleur lancinante se propageait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Neji, sa voix devenant plus vive au bruit qu'avait fait son coéquipier.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un grondement de colère lui échappa, alors que le pouvoir consumant du sceau le brûlait férocement.

Il tomba sur un genou. Sa main gauche heurta le sol et il la serra. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de concentration alors qu'il essayait de faire retourner le sceau maudit à son état dormant par la force de sa volonté. Malgré tout, cela lui permit de savoir une chose.

« C'est... » parvint-il à souffler alors que son corps commençait à trembler à cause de la soudaine explosion de pouvoir le surchargeant. « Orochimaru » parvint-il à dire assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

Un rire familier et dérangeant raisonna dans le silence de la clairière qui n'était brisé que par les plaintes de douleur de Sasuke.

« Très bien, Sasuke-kun. »

* * *

Naruto regardait méchamment le mur en face de lui alors que Takado vérifiait la coupure sur son bras. Il serra les dents quand il sentit deux doigts appuyer sur la peau entourant la blessure pour l'examiner.

« C'est guéri. »

Naruto se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à Takado, choisissant d'ignorer Gaara qui l'observait avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux habituellement sans expression.

Le roux reposait toujours dans le lit à côté de celui de Naruto. Sa gourde était posée contre la table de chevet. Il avait toujours les bandages autours de son torse, qui étaient plus nombreux que ceux que Naruto avaient supportés.

« Je t'avais dit que ça le serait » grommela le blond.

« Oui mais Hokage-sama a dit de... »

« Bien, bien,... je sais ce qu'elle a dit » gronda-t-il en enlevant abruptement son bras de la douce prise de Takado.

Il détestait les hôpitaux. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes en blanc, à vous tripoter et à vous donner de la nourriture horrible. Naruto savait que Tsunade lui avait ordonné de rester au lit juste pour les punir des problèmes qu'ils avaient causés.

_On ne peut même plus avoir un entraînement décent ces __temps-ci_, pensa Naruto, indigné.

Il était sur le point de risquer sa vie et de faire un commentaire désobligeant sur l'apparence réelle et plus âgée de Tsunade pour faire passer son agacement quand il fut distrait par l'intense bruit de battements d'ailes.

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, Naruto sentit son sang se glacer quand il vit les neufs oiseaux qui passèrent.

_Ce sont ceux de Neji..._

« Naruto » murmura Takado d'une voix calme mais inquiète.

« J'ai vu. »

_Sasuke._

Son sceau brûla brièvement alors que ce nom résonnait dans sa tête.

Il poussa un son animal alors qu'il quittait son lit sans accorder un regard aux deux autres occupants de la pièce.

« Nous devons y aller » aboya-t-il.

Se déplaçant rapidement, il posa une main sur le rebord de la fenêtre et bondit hors de la chambre, disparaissant sans même prêter attention aux appels lui demandant d'attendre.

_Sasuke._

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	13. Chapitre 12

Neji dut se forcer à rester calme quand il réalisa à quel point la situation était compliquée.

Il savait, d'après le niveau de pouvoir émis, qu'Orochimaru se tenait près de Sasuke. Il pouvait également sentir une autre source de chakra plus faible un peu sur le côté. Mais sans regarder pour vérifier, la situation était plus difficile à analyser. Et il ne pouvait pas se retourner puisqu'il pouvait clairement voir cinq ninjas du Son qui venaient juste de faire leur apparition.

Ces derniers n'avaient aucune idée qu'il les avait repéré depuis un moment.

Une fois encore, Neji ne perdit pas de temps pour analyser la situation.

Sasuke était à terre. D'après les petits points bleus presque invisibles de chakra qui se déplaçaient vers les arbres, Shino avait déjà mis son Kikaichu au travail. Hanabi se tenait à sa gauche, ce qui leur assurait une meilleure vue et, à présent, le signal qu'il avait lancé avait atteint Konoha.

Ses yeux nacrés se plissèrent derrière son masque blanc et argent d'ANBU.

Malgré tout, les chances de s'en sortir ne lui plaisaient pas. Elles avaient l'air particulièrement mauvaises pour Sasuke.

Comme Anko, en n'utilisant pas le sceau maudit, celui-ci avait rendu ce dernier dormant, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser le Sharingan librement. Mais Neji avait bien conscience qu'Orochimaru pouvait réactiver le sceau quand il le souhaitait.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Sasuke-kun. »

En entendant cette voix, ce dernier serra les dents de dégoût. Il la détestait.

« C'était imprudent de ta part. »

Inspirant profondément, Sasuke se força à lever la tête et découvrit des yeux verts aux pupilles fendues plongeant dans les siens.

Il n'avait pas changé. Absolument pas changé. Il avait toujours des traits anguleux et anormalement pâles, des cheveux raides qui descendaient bien plus bas que ses épaules, des yeux soulignés de mauve qui prévenaient les inconnus qu'il résidait quelque chose de sinistre en lui.

Le seul changement remarquable était qu'il portait du noir, un yukata noir. L'épaisse corde mauve formait toujours un nœud autours de sa taille. Sa bouche était étirée en un sourire dérangeant. Détourner les yeux demanda un effort monumental à Sasuke qui y parvint finalement pour regarder l'homme à lunettes qui se tenait un peu derrière Orochimaru.

Deux doigts se levèrent pour remonter les lunettes rondes sur son nez et Sasuke aperçut son regard mauvais sur son visage.

Le soudain désir violent d'écraser son poing dans ces lunettes étira ses lèvres d'un sourire malveillant.

Sasuke savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait faire beaucoup plus que...

« Sasuke » La voix sèche de Shino le tira de ses pensées. « Contrôle-toi. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux, confus, puis il vit les lignes mauves de chakra qui s'étendaient comme des racines autour de son corps.

Dès qu'il retrouva ses esprits , elles commencèrent à revenir vers là où il était agenouillé. L'inquiétude le frappa quand il réalisa qu'avec juste une pensée violente, son esprit s'était aligné sur le pouvoir du sceau maudit.

« Je vois que tu as des amis dignes de toi à présent, Sasuke-kun » continua la voix du serpent, comme s'ils étaient des vieux amis qui venaient juste de se revoir. « Le clan Hyuuga. » Orochimaru siffla le nom et une langue anormalement longue et fourchue glissa hors de sa bouche pour lécher ses lèvres fines.

Cette fois, Neji ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en entendant ces mots. Il plissa les yeux et pressa ses lèvres en une ligne colérique. _Putain, mais de quoi il s'agissait ?_

Une once d'inquiétude pour sa cousine se manifesta en lui mais il la repoussa. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour prêter attention à ses sentiments personnels. Il regarda les cinq ninjas continuer à se déplacer, se répartissant, les encerclant. Malgré tout, ils ne s'approchaient pas.

« Tu vois, Sasuke-kun, la raison pour laquelle tu es là est que j'ai besoin de quelque chose de ta part. »

Malgré la douleur qui traversait son corps, Sasuke parvint à avoir une moue particulièrement méprisante mais, comme d'habitude, cela ne fit rien pour décontenancer le Sannin tordu se trouvant devant lui . En fait, le sourire malsain d'Orochimaru ne fit que s'agrandir.

Ses prochains mots firent se raidir les trois autres ANBU.

« Et de la part de tes amis. »

* * *

Naruto ne se préoccupa pas de savoir qui étaient les deux personnes qui l'avaient rejoint alors qu'il était rejoint par deux personnes. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les arbres flous alors qu'il avançait aussi vite que ses pieds le lui permettaient.

« Ils ne devraient pas être loin » dit Takado par dessus le bruit du vent qui augmentait alors qu'ils accéléraient. « J'ai envoyé un message à Hokage-sama. »

Il acquiesça rapidement, souhaitant que le vent qui repoussait ses cheveux refroidisse les nœuds de colère brûlants qui tordaient son estomac.

« Tu devrais te reposer » dit-il à Gaara qui eut un reniflement amusé en guise de réponse.

Ce fut suffisant pour que Naruto lui adresse un rapide regard.

Comme lui, Gaara ne s'était même pas arrêté pour mettre un t-shirt. Cependant, il avait attaché la gourde à son dos.

Gaara se tourna pour croiser le regard du blond et un message silencieux passa entre eux avant qu'ils ne détournent les yeux.

Alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur un arbre, une quatrième personne atterrit avec eux.

Naruto aperçut de longs cheveux blonds et du violet.

« Kiba attend Lee et Sai pour qu'ils reprennent la surveillance de Hinata. Il arrivera bientôt » rapporta Ino. Comme les autres, elle avançait aussi vite que possible.

« Bien » répondit Naruto avant de se tourner vers Takado. « Takado, sans Kiba, ce sera à toi de les trouver. »

« Oui. » La jeune femme se laissa tomber en arrière vers le sol.

Plissant ses yeux verts de détermination, elle mordit vigoureusement son pouce avant d'effectuer une rapide série de gestes et de frapper sa main par terre.

« Kuchiyose no jutsu ! » Les mots résonnèrent alors qu'un grand sceau noir apparaissait au sol.

Elle remonta sur une branche d'un saut et se tourna pour ordonner par dessus son épaule. « Trouvez Neji-san. »

Plusieurs grondements lui répondirent et elle repartit pour rattraper les autres, sachant que quand une odeur serait trouvée, elle serait appelée.

* * *

Deux ninjas se plantèrent en face de Neji. En une seconde, ce dernier les jaugea mais ils le savaient probablement déjà. Ils étaient vêtus de noir et portaient un voile en bas de leur visage. Ils avaient un hitae-ate du Son sur leur front.

Un jeune homme et une femme.

Il y avait un tourbillon bleu de chakra intense là où devaient être les cordes vocales de la femme et Neji pouvait supposer ce que serait son attaque mais, concernant l'homme, il ne voyait rien d'extraordinaire. Et cela était dangereux.

Il se mit en position défensive.

Hanabi avait réussi à rester calme face à la situation. C'était difficile de l'agiter. Cependant quand un enfant s'avança, elle sentit tout en elle se tendre. Elle activa son Byakugan et scanna les arbres derrière lui. Comme elle ne trouva aucune menace, ses yeux revinrent vers lui.

C'était une fille.

Un kimono noir et rouge couvrait sa petite silhouette qui atteignait à peine la taille de Hanabi. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient relevés sur sa tête par des pinces noires. Sa peau était pâle mais, à part ça, Hanabi ne put rien voir d'autre.

Puis l'enfant leva lentement la tête.

Hanabi n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau. Ni de si mauvais.

Les lèvres parfaites de l'enfant étaient tordues en un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle observait Hanabi. Un violet profond soulignait la forme en amande de ses yeux vert sombre, ce qui produisait un effet presque hypnotique. Sur son front, il y avait deux points violets assortis.

Hanabi ne pouvait pas trouver la force de détourner les yeux alors qu'une petite main se levait innocemment vers le visage angélique, ses doigts s'étalant sur une joue douce. Puis, quand la fille toucha ses yeux de son index, Hanabi fut frappée.

Ce fut un petit hoquet qui détourna l'attention de Neji des deux ninjas devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine. Il vit ses genoux toucher le sol et son corps s'affaisser.

Derrière son masque, il écarquilla les yeux alors que son regard allait du corps inanimé d'Hanabi à la petite fille qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

En entendant un cri perçant, Neji se retourna et vit que la kunoichi ennemie hurlait à pleins poumons. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle essayait d'accomplir jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le dernier mouvement du ninja à ses côtés, qui finissait de faire des signes.

Ce dernier eut un rictus méprisant et le cri explosa avec tant de force que l'air qu'il agita menaça d'arracher les arbres.

Neji vacilla alors qu'il portait les mains à ses oreilles.

_Putain de merde, comment nous sommes-nous retrouvés aussi désavantagés ?_

Sasuke tressaillit alors que l'explosion sonique couplée avec la douleur irradiant de son sceau le faisait chanceler. Il serra fortement les mâchoires. Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à réfléchir.

Le cri continua de résonner en vagues insoutenables et il savait que ses coéquipiers n'allaient pas mieux que lui.

Un soudain bruit d'étranglement interrompit le hurlement juste quand Orochimaru s'avançait vers lui.

Sasuke vit ce dernier s'arrêter, son sourire dérangeant disparaître lentement de son visage alors qu'il regardait par-dessus la tête du brun.

Le bruit d'étranglement s'intensifia puis s'arrêta. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis le silence.

Sasuke reconnut la présence des nouveaux arrivants et un petit sourire sombre vint remplacer son expression de douleur.

« Tch. Bâtard. »


	14. Chapitre 13

Naruto évita de regarder Sasuke, qui était à genoux. Il se recroquevilla sur la branche épaisse. Sa main était sur le tronc et ses yeux ne fixaient pas Orochimaru mais l'étrange petite fille qui se tenait près de Hanabi.

Il ne cligna même pas des yeux quand la corde de sable glissa du cou de la ninja du son et qu'elle tomba sans vie aux pieds de Neji. Il resta concentré sur l'enfant. Elle était...

Il écarquilla les yeux de compréhension, le bleu luttant contre le rouge dans ses iris.

« Vous savez ce que nous avons à faire, murmura Naruto. Et faites attention à la petite fille. »

Ino et Takado acquiescèrent.

« Tu veux que je sauve Uchiha ? » demanda Gaara.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, un petit sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Naruto. « Tu vas le sauver ou le livrer ? »

Gaara eut un petit haussement d'épaules.

« Uzumaki Naruto... et Sabaku no Gaara. »

Le ton rauque et sinistre fit que les deux Jinchuriki reportèrent leur attention sur les yeux de serpent qui les observaient.

« Sasuke-kun semble aimer se lier d'amitié avec des démons » les provoqua Orochimaru, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Fidèle à sa nature, Naruto lui adressa un grand sourire pendant qu'un petit grondement échappait à Gaara.

« Takado, Ino ? Allons-y. » Puis il bondit de son perchoir, atterrissant en position accroupie entre le bâtard serpent et Sasuke.

Derrière lui, Takado se laissa tomber devant la petite fille, qui avait un sourire enfantin mais sinistre sur son visage. Ino atterrit à côté de Neji et Gaara rejoignit Shino. De cette manière, ils avaient tout le monde en charge.

« Tu sembles aimer croiser mon chemin aux moments les plus inopportuns, Naruto. »

Ce dernier eut un rire qui semblait un peu trop déplaisant pour n'être que de lui. Ses yeux étaient complètement rouges à présent. Il se redressa avec une grâce qu'on ne lui connaissait que peu, puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son sourire s'élargissant encore.

« Heh. (!) Si tu te contentais de mourir, je n'aurais plus à le faire. »

Le Sannin rit et baissa la tête, tout en gardant les yeux sur l'hôte de Kyubi. « Tu es juste comme le précédent que Jiraiya a entraîné. » Les yeux de serpent se plissèrent et brillèrent. « Une nuisance sans valeur. »

Entendre une insulte à l'encontre du Yondaime ne passa pas bien et le sourire disparut instantanément du visage de Naruto. Les cicatrices sur ses joues s'assombrirent. Les bandages qui couvraient son sceau sifflèrent. Ses contours apparurent sur le tissu blanc roussi par la chaleur.

« Takado » fut tout ce qu'il dit et, une seconde plus tard, des grondements emplissaient l'air alors que des yeux jaunes brillants des loups apparaissaient autours d'eux, dans l'ombre des arbres. « Ne les laisse pas toucher les Hyuga. »

La compréhension éclaira les yeux verts de serpent.

Puis le sable surgit autour des ninjas de Konoha et forma une barrière entre eux et leurs ennemis. Même si ça ne résisterait pas très longtemps contre Orochimaru, ça leur accorderait un peu de temps.

Naruto vit Takado remettre difficilement une Hanabi pratiquement sans vie sur ses pieds.

Neji enleva son masque et s'approcha pour aider.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ? » demanda-t-il en passant un bras autours (sans S) de la taille de la jeune fille catatonique.

« Nous expliquerons plus tard. Ils vont passer le sable. Nous devons retourner au village tout de suite. »

Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, il regarda Sasuke qui était toujours au sol.

Ce dernier avait également enlevé son masque et son regard noir était concentré sur Naruto. Pendant un moment, le blond s'arrêta et se permit de le fixer en retour.

_Ce n'est pas le moment_ se cria-t-il mentalement. Puis il détourna les yeux, agacé de laisser d'autres choses le distraire dans une situation comme celle-là.

Rapidement, et en ignorant les regards que les autres lui adressaient, il s'agenouilla à côté de Sasuke et lui attrapa le bras avec plus de force que nécessaire, avant de le passer sur ses épaules et d'aider le brun à se relever.

« C'est mauvais à quel point ? » demanda-t-il.

Sasuke se contenta d'un léger haussement d'épaules et détourna son visage.

Naruto sursauta quand les mèches brunes effleurèrent son cou, la légère sensation amplifiée.

Serrant les dents et ignorant la rougeur malvenue qui apparut sur ses joues, il passa sa main autour de la taille de Sasuke.

Ça l'énervait que même dans une situation comme celle-là, il sente la chaleur se répandre en lui quand son corps entra en contact avec celui de Sasuke.

Ce dernier réprima un frisson quand sa main toucha la peau chaude de l'épaule de Naruto mais il ne put masquer son trouble lorsque son corps fut rapproché fermement de celui du blond.

Bien qu'il ait reconnu qu'il y avait des sentiments entre eux, il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec l'attraction physique qu'il ressentait quand il était près de Naruto ou même quand il ne faisait que penser à lui.

Essayant d'amoindrir le contact, Sasuke ignora la douleur qui parcourait son corps et bougea.

Quand Naruto sentit son ami supporter un peu plus son poids, il fit un signe de tête aux autres. Ils bondirent par-dessus le sable qui retenait leurs ennemis et se dirigèrent aussi vite que possible vers le village.

La barrière de sable de Gaara avait été inattendue et leur avait fait gagner quelques secondes d'avance mais Naruto savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Avec quelqu'un du niveau d'Orochimaru, quelques secondes étaient loin d'être suffisantes.

« Il nous rattrapera bientôt » constata Neji.

Naruto serra les mâchoires et en convint. « Je sais mais tous les trois, vous devez rentrer au village. »

Neji le regarda quelques secondes de plus puis acquiesça. « Donc, nous devons gagner du temps. »

« Ouais. »

Naruto et Neji se turent alors qu'ils essayaient d'avancer encore plus vite. Neji était devant avec sa cousine, Shino et Takado. Gaara et Ino étaient à côté de Naruto et Sasuke, envoyant constamment des regards noirs à ce dernier.

Ils n'étaient pas allés très loin quand des sifflements vicieux emplirent les bois.

Naruto pinça ses lèvres et Sasuke leva la tête. Les autres les regardèrent avec une expression sombre.

« Il nous a rattrapés » parvint à croasser Sasuke.

« HO ! NARUTO ! »

Surpris par la voix puissante, Naruto regarda vers le sol et vit un chien géant et familier courant avec Kiba sur le dos.

Celui-ci eut un grand sourire. « Besoin d'aide ? » appela-t-il avec un signe de la main comme si c'était un jour normal.

« Kiba, espèce d'idiot, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » cria Ino en lui jetant un regard mauvais alors qu'elle bondissait sur une autre branche.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à le croire. Même quand tout le monde était en danger, probablement mortel, ces deux là continuaient à se chercher des poux. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand Kiba tira la langue à Ino.

« Kiba, tu peux prendre Hanabi avec toi sur Akamaru ? » appela-t-il, décidant de revenir au sujet.

« Ouais. Pas de problème ! »

Naruto acquiesça. « Takado, amène-la en bas et va avec eux. »

Neji lâcha Hanabi et recula alors que Takado l'emmenait. « Shino, va avec eux » ordonna-t-il.

Celui-ci descendit sans rien de plus qu'un signe de tête puis ils ne furent plus que cinq.

« Et maintenant... »

Neji fut coupé par le sifflement qui retentit au-dessus d'eux.

Naruto tourna vivement la tête et gronda de frustration quand il vit trois serpents géants traversant les bois pour les atteindre. Orochimaru, Kabuto et la petite fille étaient sur la tête du plus gros.

« Ino, pars avec Neji. »

Ce dernier plissa les yeux. « Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, Naruto. »

Naruto serra les dents et lui adressa un regard noir, que Neji lui rendit. « Alors considère que tu passes du temps en plus avec ta petite-amie. »

Ino eut un reniflement moqueur avant de s'approcher de Neji.

Naruto eut un sourire satisfait. Quelques fois, c'était très bien d'avoir Ino dans le coin.

Des éclats de bois volèrent vers eux et Naruto siffla quand il sentit quelque chose se planter dans sa cuisse.

« Merde. »

Gaara lança un regard noir par dessus son épaule. « Et maintenant ? »

Naruto haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un coup d'œil. À l'atterrissage suivant, il s'arrêta et attendit que le roux le rattrape.

« Je te fais confiance pour ne pas le tuer » dit Naruto en signe d'avertissement, puis il enleva le bras de Sasuke de son épaule, le stabilisant de son autre main. Cette dernière semblait réticente à quitter la taille svelte du brun. Il regarda Gaara qui les observait tous les deux avec une expression perplexe.

Naruto n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

Rapidement, et peut-être un peu sur la défensive, Naruto poussa pratiquement Sasuke sur Gaara, ce qui lui valut un regard particulièrement noir du brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ? » siffla-t-il, une main toujours appuyée sur son cou alors même qu'il adressait un regard revêche à Gaara en essayant de se reculer un peu. « Tu ne peux pas affronter un Sannin. »

En réponse, Naruto eut un sourire provocateur. « Comme je n'aurais pas pu toucher ton front, pas vrai ? » Puis, avec un dernier signe de tête à Gaara, il se retourna et fit face aux serpents qui avaient ralenti.

Tant qu'ils ne s'approcheraient pas, il devrait réussir à s'en sortir sans une égratignure. Il espérait.

Levant les mains vers sa poitrine, il regarda dans la direction du bâtard serpent qui ne semblait pas très content. Ses yeux étaient braqués quelque part derrière l'épaule de Naruto, traquant Gaara qui s'éloignait avec Sasuke.

« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! »

Il y eu un nuage de fumée à côté de lui quand son clone apparut.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage du Sannin alors que les serpents approchaient et qu'ils ouvraient largement la bouche.

_Bâtard_ pensa Naruto alors que son clone et lui levaient simultanément la main.

Un tourbillon de chakra bleu et pourpre forma un petit globe dans sa main. Son clone était déjà penché dessus pour y intégrer le chakra du vent.

Orochimaru écarquilla les yeux et la lueur rouge du chakra du démon renard entoura Naruto alors qu'un sourire mauvais accentuait les cicatrices sur ses joues.

_Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, hein ?_ Fut la pensée présomptueuse de Naruto avant que le chakra du démon ne s'insère complètement dans la technique. Ses yeux brûlèrent avec une touche de joie démoniaque puis une lumière aveuglante emplit les bois.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

À présent, il n'y avait plus de traces de ses ennemis, mis à part des marques noires de brulures.

Naruto s'appuya contre un arbre, laissant son corps récupérer quelques secondes alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'endroit où s'étaient tenus les trois serpents.

Il appuya sa tête contre le tronc et ignora la douleur à l'arrière de sa cuisse. Il serra les poings.

Il avait pensé les avoir piégés où il le voulait mais ils avaient disparu après avoir aperçu sa technique, laissant les grands serpents la prendre de plein fouet. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Le ciel s'était assombri et la faible lueur restante ne suffisait en rien pour éclairer le chemin du retour. Pas qu'il en ai besoin.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se redressa et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au pire des dégâts, pensant avec appréhension que la vieille bique allait le tuer pour avoir abattu la moitié des arbres.

Naruto tressaillit au premier pas qu'il fit. Son tronc lui faisait encore plus mal à présent à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fait pour maintenir son Rasengan et le vent ensemble. Et, bien qu'il ait arraché la stupide écharde qui s'était plantée dans sa cuisse, ça lui faisait toujours un mal de chien. Heureusement, le renard ne perdrait pas beaucoup de temps avant de commencer à travailler dessus.

L'air s'était refroidi un peu avec la nuit qui arrivait mais Naruto ne le remarqua même pas à cause de ses autres gênes.

Soupirant, il passa une main sur ses côtes douloureuses. Il fronça les sourcils alors que ses yeux suivaient le sol sombre.

Son équipe et lui n'étaient rentrés ( que depuis quelques jours et il avait dû faire face à cet emmerdeur d'Uchiha et ses commentaires déguisés, à des bâtards serpents et à des échardes.

Les seules bonnes qui étaient arrivées étaient le duel avec Gaara et manger des ramens.

Naruto se renfrogna. Super retour au bercail.

Un aboiement familier lui fit relever la tête et il vit un grand chien blanc émerger des ténèbres alors qu'Akamaru bondissait vers lui, la langue pendante.

Ce dernier semblait plutôt content de l'avoir trouvé.

Naruto eut un sourire fatigué.

Le chien ninja aboya une fois de plus avant de s'arrêter à côté de Naruto et de se baisser en signe d'invitation.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à marcher tout le chemin du retour.

* * *

Naruto était une fois de plus assis sur le lit d'hôpital, regardant Takado dérouler la bande de pansement blanche. Gaara était à nouveau installé sur l'autre lit.

Takado avait déjà examiné Hanabi avec Tsunade et la jeune femme se reposait à présent chez elle. Hiashi-sama l'avait voulu pour pouvoir la surveiller lui-même.

« J'ai besoin que tu te pousses vers le bord, Naruto-san, autrement, je n'arriverai pas à te bander. »

Naruto soupira et pencha la tête en arrière. « C'est une perte de temps. Ça guérira en à peine quelques heures de toute façon. »

« Naruto » dit fermement Takado, s'arrêtant pour lui adresser un regard sévère.

« Ok, ok. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança, ne clignant même pas des yeux quand Takado releva le tissu de son boxer pour l'éloigner de la zone qu'elle avait besoin de bander.

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Tsunade, dont les yeux contenaient une once d'inquiétude à peine cachée, entra dans la pièce à grands pas et mit un coup de poing sur la tête de Naruto.

« Hey ! » Le jeune homme leva une main protectrice sur sa tête martyrisée et lui adressa un regard noir. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« À quoi tu pensais, gamin ? Renvoyer tout le monde et faire face à Orochimaru seul ? C'était irresponsable. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer » lui hurla-t-elle.

Naruto aperçut le tressaillement de Takado et échangea un regard de connivence avec elle devant le volume élevé de la voix de Tsunade.

« Alleeez. C'est toi qui nous as dit de garder un œil sur les Hyuga et Sasuke » grommela-t-il en croisant les bras. « Je devais les mettre hors de danger » finit-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant alors qu'ils lançaient un regard noir à son interlocutrice.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent à s'échanger des regards mauvais jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dans l'embrasure de la porte ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

Ils jetèrent tous les deux des regards irrités en direction des équipes de Naruto et de Neji, à l'exception d'Hanabi, qui se tenaient là.

Tsunade leur fit un signe impatient de la main pour qu'ils entrent avant de se retourner pour prendre la seule chaise disponible. Elle s'assit et attendit que tout le monde entre, même Akamaru.

Sasuke fut le dernier. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner pour faire face aux autres mais ses yeux furent détournés quand il vit le Kazekage sur le lit à côté de celui de Naruto.

Il était assis là, bras et jambes croisées, ayant l'air totalement à l'écart.

_Putain mais pourquoi le monstre du sable était-il là ?_

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Sasuke, Gaara leva des yeux vert menthe qui se concentrèrent sur lui.

Quand un sourire narquois apparut sur les traits de Gaara, Sasuke dut se forcer à rester calme et à ne pas montrer une once d'émotion sur son visage. Puis, quand il eut regagné le contrôle de lui-même, son regard glissa vers l'autre lit et il sentit ce contrôle regagné vaciller.

Il observa le corps svelte et bronzé assis sur le lit. Il y avait beaucoup de peau exposée.

Les bandages qui avaient entourés Naruto auparavant avaient été enlevés et Sasuke pouvait voir l'estomac musclé. Les traits de l'abdomen ferme disparaissaient dans son boxer qui était sérieusement bas sur ses hanches.

Captivé, les yeux de Sasuke descendirent et il se raidit. Il dut réprimer le Sharingan alors qu'il regardait les mains de Takado bouger sur la cuisse nue du blond, effleurant la peau alors qu'elle le bandait. Devant détourner les yeux, le regard de Sasuke remonta vers le visage de l'idiot et y croisa celui bleu clair de ce dernier.

La tension envahit les épaules musclées du blond et il fronça les sourcils. Pendant quelques secondes, Sasuke continua à le regarder. Il y eut un éclair de rouge dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Sasuke se demanda si Naruto avait même conscience de la fréquence à laquelle le renard semblait se manifester quand le brun était près de lui.

Il haussa un sourcil noir avant de détourner le visage dédaigneusement. Pour le moment, ce problème pourrait attendre.

Tsunade dut retenir le sourire moqueur qui menaçait d'apparaître quand elle surprit la manière dont Uchiha regardait Naruto. Il semblait que ce qui ne lui avait pas plu un an auparavant serait plus que bienvenu à présent.

_Gamin idiot._ _Il s'est compliqué la vie pour rien. _Naruto n'allait pas pardonner et oublier aussi rapidement que d'habitude.

Laissant tomber le sujet pour le moment, Tsunade se retourna vers les autres occupants de la chambre.

Gaara se reposait, attendant la conversation qui allait commencer, ses yeux verts dans le vague. Ino et Kiba étaient contre la fenêtre derrière Naruto. D'après l'expression de leur visage, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressés d'être là.

Shino était debout près de Neji. Ses yeux étaient comme toujours cachés par des lunettes noires mais Tsunade avait le sentiment que son attention était sur la medic-nin qui s'occupait de Naruto.

Elle les regarda tous. Il semblait que tout le monde était intéressé par quelqu'un.

« Hokage-sama. »

Elle soupira en entendant Hyuga s'adresser à elle. D'une certaine manière, elle avait su qu'il serait le premier à s'impatienter.

« Je sais Neji. » Se mettant plus à l'aise sur sa chaise, elle fit signe à Sasuke de s'approcher un peu. « Comme vous le savez tous, il y a un an, j'ai envoyé l'équipe ANBU 5 en mission. J'avais reçu une lettre de Jiraiya concernant un réseau souterrain au Son. Il était hautement probable qu'Orochimaru se cache là. Nous avons envoyé nos ninjas pour étudier le système souterrain puis le pénétrer. »

Sasuke échangea un regard surpris avec Neji. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la mission de Naruto était liée au Sannin déserteur. Il avait pensé que Tsunade avait fait plaisir à Naruto en lui donnant du temps loin du village.

Maintenant, il savait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui faisait une mine renfrognée à Takado. Celle-ci lui disait de lever les bras pour qu'elle puisse rebander ses côtes. Levant les yeux au ciel, Naruto leva les bras, résigné.

Neji se tourna vers Naruto. « Avez-vous réussi ? »

Naruto releva les yeux des pansements, confus. « Hein ? »

Ino lui frappa l'arrière de la tête en signe d'irritation, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son supérieur.

« Il demande si nous sommes entrés dans le réseau souterrain. »

Naruto continua à lui adresser un regard mauvais par dessus son épaule en frottant l'arrière de sa tête. _Putain mais pourquoi tout le monde frappe ma tête ?_

Naruto se retourna vers Neji, agacé. « Oui. Ça nous a pris du temps mais nous avons réussi à entrer. »

« Et ? »

Naruto lança un coup d'œil à Tsunade qui acquiesça.

« Il y avait des cachots dans les tunnels souterrains. C'était un réseau très compliqué et ça nous a pris presque un mois pour tout parcourir. » Il haussa les épaules et les laissa retomber avec soulagement quand Takado finit de le bander et s'installa près de lui sur le lit. « Nous n'avons pas trouvé Orochimaru. Mais nous avons trouvé au moins une douzaine de cellules remplies de types et un laboratoire. »

« Un laboratoire ? » répéta Sasuke.

« Hum » confirma Tsunade, son visage était complètement sérieux et une lueur de mépris entra dans son regard. « Puis, le jour où votre équipe est partie pour la mission à Kirigakure, j'ai reçu une autre information. Il semblerait qu'Orochimaru ait utilisé les prisonniers pour des expériences afin de créer son hôte parfait. Il prenait des échantillons de sang et, à travers ces échantillons, il copiait leurs traits et leurs techniques. Leurs kekkei genkai. »

Neji, Shino, Sasuke et Gaara regardèrent la Sannin, choqués.

« Et il semble qu'il soit après le Sharingan et le Byakugan cette fois, ce qui n'est pas étonnant » ses yeux papillonnèrent vers Sasuke, « vu ce qu'il s'est passé autrefois. »

Des yeux de serpent et un visage innocent apparurent brièvement dans l'esprit de Naruto et il sentit l'appréhension l'envahir.

« Erm » souffla-t-il et il laissa son regard balayer les autres occupants de la chambre. « Il a déjà réussi à faire une copie. »

Tsunade tourna vivement la tête pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés, et Naruto ressentit un poids dans la poitrine, sachant que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas faciliter les choses pour la Godaime.

« La petite fille qui a attaqué Hanabi. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Kimimaru : les cheveux, la peau, les marques sur le front. » Il grimaça devant les regards stupéfaits qu'il recevait. Il ne leur avait toujours pas dit le pire. « Et… elle a exactement les mêmes yeux qu'Orochimaru. »

À présent, même les membres de l'équipe de Naruto étaient sans voix. Ino avait l'air horrifié et la bouche de Kiba était déformée en une grimace. Takado baissa les yeux sur ses mains avec un doux sourire.

Le son d'une chaise raclant le sol brisa le silence tendu qui avait empli la pièce. Tsunade s'était levée et regardait fixement le sol, ses poings serrés.

« Je vois. » Elle devrait contacter Jiraiya. Visiblement, il n'était pas au courant de ça.

Glissant les mains dans ses poches, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'arrêta, dos aux autres occupants de la pièce.

« Naruto, tu restes là cette nuit. »

« Mais… ! »

Elle ignora la protestation. « Uchiha, viens avec moi. »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard agacé alors qu'elle sortait. Il semblait qu'il n'allait pas résoudre ses problèmes prochainement mais il savait pourquoi elle voulait le voir. Sa main vint inconsciemment se poser sur le sceau maudit.

Ne s'embêtant pas à dire quoi que ce soit aux autres, il se tourna pour suivre le Hokage, conscient que les yeux de Naruto s'était posés sur lui.

* * *

L'hôpital était silencieux alors que Sasuke parcourait le couloir, le son de ses pas étant le seul bruit qui l'entourait.

Dehors, tout était sombre et, de temps en temps, le bruit sifflant du vent passant la fenêtre se faisait entendre dans le passage faiblement éclairé.

Ces dernières heures, Tsunade avait examiné son sceau.

Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il le savait déjà.

Le sceau était à nouveau actif, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait s'abstenir d'utiliser le Sharingan ces prochaines semaines.

Son expression s'assombrit. Il serra les mains dans ses poches. Des mèches sombres tombèrent sur son front quand il baissa la tête.

C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Tsunade avait également dit que, pour le moment, son équipe ne ferait plus de mission. Le Hokage devait en savoir plus sur la fille et les dernières expériences que le bâtard serpent prévoyait avant d'autoriser son équipe à re partir en mission.

Se posant des questions sur cette situation inattendue, cela lui prit quelques instants pour remarquer les pulsations d'un chakra atténué.

Sasuke s'arrêta.

« Tu me suis ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, si ce n'est un sentiment de malice qui sembla peser sur l'air autour d'eux.

« Hn. » Il regarda par dessus son épaule et aperçut une trace de rouge. « Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. » Il regarda à nouveau devant lui et il était sur le point de repartir quand il sentit quelque chose glisser et se resserrer autour de sa cheville.

Cette fois il ne dit rien. Il resta calme et attendit.

La corde de sable s'épaissit et s'enroula autour de sa jambe, se resserrant dangereusement au-dessus du genou.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres. « Je suppose que tu essaies de m'intimider pour une raison, pas vrai ? »

Le sable se resserra encore et, bien qu'il ressente de la douleur, la posture de Sasuke resta insolemment détendue et son visage inexpressif.

« Je pourrais te tuer. »

Ces mots l'atteignirent facilement dans le silence sinistre et leur ton lui rappela la fois où Gaara l'avait trouvé pendant son entraînement avant la phase finale de l'examen des Chuunin toutes ces années auparavant.

Comme pour prouver ses propos, une corde de sable épaisse et irritante s'enroula autour de sa gorge.

« Tu crois ? » Sasuke semblait un poil amusé malgré la colère qui commençait à se répandre dans ses veines.

Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre des gens qui se mêlaient de ce qui ne les regardaient pas.

« Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, Naruto peut régler ses problèmes tout seul » ajouta-t-il froidement.

« Si tu n'existais pas, il n'aurait pas de problème. »

Malgré la corde qui se resserrait, Sasuke se tourna suffisamment pour pouvoir croiser des yeux verts sans expression. Il eut un sourire moqueur : « Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne ferais que créer un problème plus grand. »

L'expression sérieuse de Gaara devint dérangeante quand un sourire tordu déforma sa bouche.

« Mais ça ne l'embêterait pas que je t'arrache un membre ou deux. »

Cette fois, Sasuke eut un regard noir. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

« Si tu à l'intention de le faire, alors fais le. Autrement, arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, j'ai des choses à faire » dit-il sèchement.

Le sourire de Gaara devint légèrement narquois et le sable autour de la jambe de Sasuke se retira en glissant pour retourner dans la gourde. La menace autour de son cou fut la dernière à partir.

Sasuke continua de regarder le Gaara.

Ce dernier attendit que le dernier grain de sable soit dans la gourde et que le bouchon retourne à sa place. Il fixa Sasuke un peu plus longtemps avant de se retourner. Les bras croisés et le dos droit, il s'éloigna.

Sasuke resta où il était longtemps après que le Kazekage eut tourné à un coin et disparu.

Il commençait à se demander si Gaara allait poser problème.

* * *

La tête de Naruto était appuyée contre la fenêtre ouverte alors qu'il était assis en équilibre sur le rebord, à nouveau vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon sombre.

Sa main était posée sur son genou, pendant que son autre jambe pendait dans le vide. Ses yeux bleu sombre fixaient les visages des cinq Hokages de Konoha.

La lune les éclairait, créant des ombres sombres sur les traits gravés.

_Si Yondaime était encore là_, pensa Naruto_, lui et la veille bique aurait battu ce bâtard de serpent sans problème. En fait, le Sannin n'aurait probablement pas survécu à sa tentative de détruire Konoha pendant l'examen des Chunnins._

Naruto détourna les yeux de la montagne et balaya le village du regard. Mais ça ne sert à rien de penser comme ça, se dit-il, parce que la plupart des choses auraient été différentes.

Quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte, il ne fit que soupirer. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il ne se retourna pas.

Une légère brise souffla sur lui et dans la chambre.

La porte se ferma et il entendit le bruit des pas sûrs et familiers s'approchant de là où il était perché sur la fenêtre.

« Tu ne t'es pas encore enfui ? »

Naruto continua de regarder dans la nuit. « Tu n'as pas une maison où rentrer ? »

« Hn. » Sasuke s'appuya sur le mur près de Naruto et glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû affronter Orochimaru seul. »

« Quoi ? Tu étais inquiet ? » demanda Naruto avec mépris en croisant les bras.

« Et _toi_ ? »

Le ton calme de la question sérieuse s'infiltra en Naruto et il ne put empêcher la manière dont son corps se contracta. « Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour toi, Uchiha ? »

Les yeux de Sasuke se durcirent.

Quand Naruto l'appelait ainsi, cela semblait creuser la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. C'était comme s'il ne parlait pas à quelqu'un qu'il avait reconnu être son meilleur ami mais plutôt à des villageois idiots qui le vénéraient parce qu'il était le dernier des Uchiha.

Ça l'énervait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage détourné de Naruto. Son regard glissa sur les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux bleus, les cicatrices qui marquaient les joues hâlées, les lèvres qui étaient pincées en une ligne fine.

« Tu es Uchiha Sasuke, pas vrai ? Est-ce que le génie ne sait pas tout ? » C'était dit avec un peu de moquerie, comme si Naruto ne croyait pas que ça puisse être vrai.

« C'est une réponse ? » Sasuke parvint à contenir son agacement hors de sa voix alors qu'il se remettait à regarder la porte.

« Et alors ? »

« Hn. Pourquoi Gaara était avec toi ? » continua-t-il, ignorant l'attitude exaspérante de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toutes ces questions ? Tu essaies d'être sociable ? »

Ça commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Sasuke que cette conversation semble juste être constituée de questions répondant à d'autres questions.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » demanda-t-il de son ton supérieur agaçant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être sociable. Les gens l'embêtaient assez comme ça. Imaginez s'il décidait d'être aimable. Les femmes pourraient…

Il réprima un frisson de dégoût alors qu'il arrêtait cette pensée avant qu'elle ne lui donne des détails visuels de fangirls enragées qui n'avaient toujours pas de vie après tout ce temps.

« Alors pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation ? »

Sasuke se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à Naruto.

Ce dernier lui adressa un coup d'œil prudent. Il plissa les yeux quand il rencontra un visage sérieux et des épaules carrées.

« Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit avant, nous devons parler. »

Naruto le regarda silencieusement. Il sentit son masque dénué d'expression s'installer, faisant perdre de sa vivacité à ses yeux habituellement brillants et faisant se crisper son visage détendu. Il prit un moment pour rassembler le calme autour de lui comme un bouclier avant de répondre à Sasuke.

« Tu devrais laisser tomber. » Sa voix était contrôlée, un autre signe de son changement d'humeur.

Il passa son autre jambe dans le vide et appuya ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il baissa la tête pour sentir la brise dans ses mèches blondes, rendues ternes par l'obscurité.

Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui cachait bien ses émotions et Sasuke avait vu ses défenses se lever à la manière dont son corps s'était raidi avant que son visage ne devienne inexpressif.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Naruto siffla et, quand il se retourna pour soutenir le regard de Sasuke, ses pupilles étaient verticales. « Quand j'ai voulu te parler, tu n'as pas voulu entendre » gronda-t-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas en avant.

« J'ai entendu. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto. Sasuke souhaita qu'il n'ait pas souri du tout.

« Bien sûr que oui. Et tu as dit que c'était une blague dégoutante. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une blague. »

« Mais tu as dit que c'était dégoutant. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux devant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nier. Il avait dit ça mais…

Il combattit l'envie de secouer la tête alors qu'il réalisait que changer les choses et convaincre Naruto qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ça serait plus dur qu'il le croyait parce que, à ce moment là, il pensait exactement ce qu'il avait dit.

« Puis ensuite tu es parti et… » La gorge de Naruto se serra avant qu'il puisse continuer et, avec un rire amer, il fit de nouveau face à la nuit, les yeux fixés sur la route sous lui. « Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, Sasuke. » Ne le regardant toujours pas, Naruto lança ses mots d'adieu par dessus son épaule. « Si quelqu'un demande pourquoi je suis parti, dis leur que tu m'as énervé. » Puis il disparut.

Sasuke regarda l'endroit à présent désert et serra les dents. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche à nouveau le mur et y appuya sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se sentait aussi vide que le jour où il avait tout fait merder.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Désolée pour les délais entre chaque chapitre, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux ^^


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

**Un an plus tôt**

Des yeux noirs sondèrent le village endormi. Les émotions qui s'entrechoquaient en lui étaient visibles pour une fois.

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait l'impression que l'équilibre fragile de sa vie avait été renversé et, dans sa panique qui le submergeait, il ne voyait pas le moyen de le rétablir.

Comment la personne qu'il considérait comme son ami le plus proche avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ?

_Je t'aime._

Son cœur battit fort à ce souvenir et sa main alla se poser sur sa poitrine. Elle appuya contre cette pression insupportable qui l'avait assailli quand il avait tourné le dos à un ami qui avait semblé dévasté par ses paroles.

Naruto n'avait jamais l'air dévasté.

Sa main serra le tissu et, quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ils contenaient un mélange de colère et de confusion.

Sasuke reconnaissait la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Il l'avait déjà ressentie auparavant.

Cela avait été il y a tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait presque oubliée.

Cela empira quand il réalisa que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait ressentie, c'était il y avait sept ans, quand il avait quitté Konoha, quand il avait enfin admis devant Naruto qu'il était son égal avant de partir quand ce dernier était à terre.

Sasuke avait ressenti exactement le même sentiment quand il s'était éloigné de lui.

_Pourquoi ?_

La panique, un sentiment tellement rare pour le Uchiha, commença à se répandre comme des engelures et sa présence ne servit qu'à alimenter sa colère... à alimenter sa confusion.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ça l'énervait encore plus.

Il était considéré comme un génie par tous ceux qui le connaissaient et même par ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais rencontré.

Pourquoi Naruto réussissait-il toujours à se faufiler sous les couches dont il s'entourait et à changer la manière dont les choses étaient supposées être ?

Alors qu'il se tenait en équilibre sur un toit, une petite feuille verte était poussée vers le ciel, emportée par la légère brise.

Sa danse apaisante captura son tourment alors qu'elle bougeait gracieusement devant ses yeux emplis de chaos, avant de s'éloigner, sa texture brillante illuminée par la lumière de la lune.

Sasuke observa ses mouvements calmes et fluides et la regarda glisser vers les toits baignés par la clarté de la lune, en direction de l'objet de ses pensées. Le léger courant d'air l'emmenait de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit clair que son chemin l'emmènerait vers la personne vers qui Sasuke ne pouvait aller. Vers qui il refusait d'aller. Même si le souvenir de la manière dont les épaules fières s'étaient avachies et dont les yeux bleus s'étaient éteints douloureusement lui tordait les entrailles.

Il tourna le dos à la feuille et posa une nouvelle fois son puissant regard sur la paix qui semblait si opposée à ce qui venait de se passer. Si opposée à ce qu'il ressentait.

_Je t'aime_.

Un grondement quitta ses lèvres alors que la déclaration colérique résonnait encore dans sa tête. La douleur se fit plus acérée.

Les émotions brouillées se déversaient en lui. Son visage devint impassible.

Puis il disparut.

* * *

Sakura frotta ses yeux fatigués alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine.

_Je serai une femme heureuse si je ne vois plus de rouleau de ma vie_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait été debout la moitié de la nuit à essayer de les lire mais il en restait tant que c'en était incroyable.

« J'ai de la chance d'être d'après-midi » grommela-t-elle en repoussant des mèches roses de son visage. Elle regarda la petite cuisine avec frustration.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là déjà ?

« Du thé, Sakura. Tu allais faire du thé. »

Avec un soupir las, elle se dirigea vers un placard et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit l'énorme désordre à l'intérieur.

Elle devrait vraiment commencer à ranger les choses correctement.

Secouant la tête, elle remonta le satin vert pâle qui couvraient ses jambes et grimpa sur le comptoir pour pouvoir fouiller plus facilement afin de trouver son thé.

« Maudit thé » grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe après quelques minutes sans le trouver. Elle laissa retomber ses mains et lança un regard noir au placard encombré.

Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir trouver quelque chose mais, vu qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps en mission ou à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas le temps de tout garder rangé. Elle plissa les yeux de mécontentement, elle déplia une de ses jambes et posa ses mains sur la surface en bois dur pour redescendre. Putain, mais où c'était ?

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid et elle se retourna, prête à chercher ailleurs. Un léger hoquet de surprise lui échappa alors qu'elle sursautait. Elle tressaillit quand sa hanche heurta le bord du comptoir.

Alors que des jurons se déversaient de sa bouche et que sa main commençait à frotter vivement pour apaiser la douleur, elle leva un regard intimidant qu'elle savait n'avoir absolument aucun effet.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire que tu es là » aboya-t-elle à Sasuke qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

C'était la preuve de sa fatigue de n'avoir pas remarqué qu'il était là et de lui avoir parlé sèchement – surtout qu'il était rare qu'il vienne ici tout seul.

Habituellement, quand il mettait les pieds chez elle, c'était à la demande de Naruto.

Quand il ne lui répondit pas, son regard s'apaisa un peu et elle se redressa.

Ses yeux verts, si habitués à absorber chaque magnifique centimètre quand ils le pouvaient, glissèrent sur sa grande silhouette et elle vit les mains négligemment fourrées dans les poches. Elle vit l'expression et la position habituelle d'ennui arrogant mais elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement confuse.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_C'est ses yeux_ souffla une voix légèrement émerveillée dans sa tête.

Personne n'avait jamais été capable de lire Sasuke. Il se tenait facilement détaché des gens et il avait élevé au niveau d'art la manière de cacher toute expression d'émotion… Mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux... il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa et pâlit un peu.

Si Sasuke était là et ressemblait à ça, alors Naruto...

Elle relâcha une expiration tremblante alors qu'elle s'entourait de ses bras. Elle détourna les yeux et se concentra sur le coin du comptoir sur lequel elle s'appuyait.

« Alors... il te l'a dit » constata-t-elle doucement alors que son inquiétude pour son autre ami commençait à pointer.

Sasuke ne bougea pas et la transperça de son regard dur.

Des mèches douces tombèrent devant son visage alors qu'elle baissait la tête, ses mains commençant à frotter le haut de ses bras alors qu'un sentiment glacé s'infiltrait en elle.

Donc, ça c'était mal passé.

« Tu savais. »

Ces mots étaient durs, glacials et le froid se répandit un peu plus en elle.

Ses paupières s'étaient fermées sur un vert qui s'était approfondi avec les premières pointes de culpabilité. « Oui. »

« Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? » Une fois encore, le ton était dur.

Est-ce qu'il avait parlé comme ça à Naruto après que ce dernier lui avait dit ? Son cœur se brisa un peu à cette pensée.

« Je... » Elle secoua la tête avant de se forcer à la relever. « Depuis longtemps. Tout le monde sait depuis longtemps... » Elle aperçut la ligne tendue de sa bouche et la pâleur anormale de son visage et elle se surprit à prier que cela n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça commençait à en avoir l'air.

Ce n'était pas possible. Si tout le monde avait su, alors il l'aurait su. Il aurait remarqué.

Les émotions volatiles qui tournoyaient en lui montèrent d'un cran. Naruto n'avait jamais montré un signe de...

Ils avaient toujours été amis... rivaux. Il n'y avait jamais eu un indice d'autres émotions de ce genre.

_Je l'aurais vu si ça avait été le cas_ insista-t-il en lui-même alors qu'il adressait un regard noir à la jeune femme.

Naruto était Naruto... Il n'aurait jamais été capable de garder quelque chose comme ça pour lui.

Il détourna les yeux en serrant fortement les dents. Mais... Naruto _l'avait_ dit et le fait que Sakura l'ait su prouvait que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il avait dit la vérité.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal mais Sasuke l'ignora.

Il regarda à nouveau Sakura qui l'observait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de culpabilité et il sentit la colère monter encore plus en lui.

« Et ça ne te pose pas de problème ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix reprenant ses tons froids qui gardaient ses émotions, même quand il attaquait les autres.

Sakura le regarda. « Pourquoi ça m'en poserait un ? Il est mon ami et toi aussi. J'ai pensé que... »

Il haussa un sourcil élégant et commença à avancer vers elle. « Je pensais que c'était toi qui était supposée m'aimer. » Il ressentit une once de satisfaction sadique à la manière dont elle sembla pâlir encore plus.

Sakura le regarda, circonspecte. Où voulait-il en venir. ? « C'est le cas. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu ne me veux pas de cette manière... mais Naruto... » Elle recula, nerveuse devant la manière dont il semblait si concentré sur elle.

Il y avait une lueur froide dans son regard qui faisait se dresser les poils de la jeune fille.

« Tu penses que je voudrais Naruto comme ça ? » ricana-t-il. Appelé par la violence des émotions en lui, du rouge fit surface sur le noir.

Sakura se tendit.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Sasuke comme ça. Jamais. Mais cela lui donna la certitude que quoi que ses deux amis se soient dit, Naruto était celui qui était en pièces en ce moment.

_Et c'est de ma faute._

Cette pensée lui fit redresser l'échine, une lueur de colère éclaira ses yeux verts et lui ramena des couleurs sur les joues.

« Ne le dis pas comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, parce que ça ne semble pas si impossible, ni à moi, ni à personne d'autre. Il est le seul que tu reconnaisses. Il est le seul avec qui tu passes du temps ! » Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, Sharingan ou pas, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de lui porter une pichenette pour l'envoyer voler dans le mur. « Tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais avec lui ! Il est le seul que tu aies ouvertement admis apprécier. Donc, oui, je pense que tu aurais pu vouloir Naruto de cette manière ! » Sa voix était montée avec sa colère alors qu'elle crachait tous ces mots.

Sasuke s'arrêta à la dernière phrase. Il la regarda.

Voyant cela, les épaules de la jeune fille se détendirent un peu et elle permit à sa colère de se calmer. Il avait l'air choqué à présent. Mais après avoir entendu que Naruto l'aimait, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il semblait choqué par ses mots. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus surprenants que les sentiments de Naruto pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « C'est pour ça que tu es en colère, pas vrai ? » souffla-t-elle et elle le vit se raidir.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Tu es en colère parce que tu ne l'avais pas réalisé... tu n'avais pas réalisé que tu ressentais probablement la même chose pour lui. » Une petite flamme d'espoir s'alluma et elle fit un pas prudent vers lui. « Tu n'avais pas reconnu que tu ressentais probablement... » Ses mots furent coupés quand une main rapide s'approcha avant qu'elle ne puisse même la voir et se referma autour de sa gorge, juste avant que le bord du comptoir ne frappe l'arrière de son dos.

« Tais-toi ! »

Ces mots furent sifflés à quelques centimètres de son visage et de ses yeux écarquillés, alors qu'elle regardait avec stupéfaction le sharingan tournoyant devant elle. Elle leva la main et saisit le poignet fort qui lui maintenait la gorge, sachant qu'elle pouvait le faire lâcher avec juste une fraction de sa force. Puis elle cligna des yeux de confusion alors que son visage semblait plus proche qu'avant.

Une moue tordit sa bouche et ses doigts se serrèrent... avant de devenir lâches quand des lèvres colériques se posèrent sur les siennes.

* * *

Il semblait qu'une éternité avait passé quand des yeux bleus ternes se relevèrent et se concentrèrent sur l'endroit où, quelques instants auparavant, il avait été en train de s'éloigner... s'éloigner vers chez lui où tout irait bien.

Sasuke était parti.

_À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?_ le provoqua une voix cynique dans sa tête. _Tu savais comment ça finirait et tu l'as fait quand même._

Il s'était senti seul avant. C'était quelque chose auquel il pouvait faire face, après tout, il avait passé la moitié de sa vie seul mais maintenant...

Il se sentait abandonné.

Une seule larme glissa le long d'une de ses joues marquées, ignorée alors qu'il se concentrait sur la petite feuille qui flottait sur la légère brise avant d'atterrir entre ses jambes tendues. Il se concentra sur elle, même quand il prit conscience du sillon froid sur son visage.

Il écarquilla les yeux et y porta les doigts. Cela lui sembla plus difficile que de coutume. Ses bras lui semblaient lourds. Il se sentait lesté.

Naruto laissa retomber sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer en contact avec sa peau froide.

Froide.

Il eut un léger froncement de sourcils alors qu'il se demanda quand il avait commencé à avoir froid. Ce n'était pas le cas avant.

_Je devrais rentrer_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il commençait à se redresser.

Ses mouvements étaient étranges, lents. Ce n'était pas les mouvements fluides d'un shinobi.

Naruto resta immobile une seconde, ses yeux toujours posés sur la feuille luisante.

Un autre souffle de vent se fit sentir et le fit frissonner. Il sembla sortir suffisamment de ses pensées pour bouger. Mais c'était comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Alors que ses pieds touchaient les tuiles dures d'un toit, rien dans le visage habituellement vivant ne montrait qu'il savait où il était.

Il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de douleur depuis si longtemps... En vérité, il ne pensait pas qu'il la ressentirait à nouveau et son retour soudain avait été un choc.

Naruto sauta du toit et atterrit sur la petite route qui partait de la montagne, ses pieds choisissant le chemin pour lui.

Comment s'en était-il débarrassé la dernière fois ?

Iruka-sensei.

Même dans l'état où il se trouvait, Naruto reconnut que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Si Iruka-sensei le voyait comme ça, il saurait.

Est-ce que Sakura n'avait pas dit que tout le monde savait ?

La douleur augmenta et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

S'ils découvraient ce qui s'était passé, ils le prendraient en pitié.

_Je préfèrerais plutôt être seul à nouveau..._

La douleur en lui s'apaisa un peu quand il réalisa que Sakura ne se sentirait pas désolée pour lui. Sakura comprendrait. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas elle aussi été rejetée par la même personne ?

Peut-être que s'il pouvait juste la voir, ce sentiment s'en irait. N'est-ce pas ?

Naruto accéléra, ses pieds le portant vers l'endroit qu'il venait d'identifier comme son sanctuaire. Mais comme s'il sentait son besoin de s'en débarrasser, son sentiment de solitude sembla se resserrer autour de lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Cette sensation s'accentua quand il sauta à nouveau sur les toits.

Il devint un rai jaune à travers les toits. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'appartement de la personne qui pourrait lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

Il atterrit habilement sur le balcon de la chambre sombre. Il se sentit un peu plus léger alors qu'un faible soulagement défaisait le nœud qui menaçait de l'étrangler.

Il fit glisser la porte-fenêtre, s'attendant à sentir la présence calme de Sakura endormie, s'attendant à sentir un peu de chaleur s'insinuer en lui alors qu'il se concentrait sur la forme mince sous les couvertures du lit.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là.

Sous les couches de douleurs qui atténuaient légèrement ses autres pensées, il fronça les sourcils. Elle était toujours debout ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte, se sentant agité à la pensée que la personne qui pourrait l'aider ne soit pas là.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le couloir, il vit de la lumière se déverser sur le bois sombre du sol au bout du passage.

Il fit deux pas dans cette direction quand il le sentit.

Cela sembla l'engourdir.

Sasuke était là.

Son cœur se serra et il fit un pas en arrière.

Son besoin de voir un visage amical oublié, il commença à reculer, cette fois pour retourner directement à son appartement vide.

Ça allait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir de toute façon, il pouvait y faire face tout seul. N'avait-il pas fait face à tout le reste ? Ce ne serait pas différent...

« Sas... Sasuke ! »

Naruto s'immobilisa.

Après ce qui sembla des heures, il se retourna vers la lumière.

S'il n'avait pas écouté avec tellement d'attention, il aurait pu rater le petit halètement qui suivit.

Il pouvait déjà sentir cet état d'engourdissement s'installer, alors même que quelque part dans son esprit une voix lui conseillait de juste rentrer, de laisser tomber. Mais comme auparavant, son corps avait déjà décidé, se déplaçant vers l'endroit qui lui promettait quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas voir...

Ses yeux éteints ne clignèrent même pas quand la lumière vive se posa sur eux, l'aveuglant une seconde alors qu'il s'arrêtait à la porte.

L'aveuglement s'estompa pour être remplacé par autre chose.

À un certain niveau, il remarqua à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble. La peau pâle et le satin se mêlant l'un à l'autre.

Il y avait la courbure parfaite d'un cou gracieux, la peau parfaite d'épaules larges. Une cuisse douce et musclée était enroulée autour d'une hanche masculine alors même qu'une main élégante faisait glisser le tissu vert pâle vers le haut.

Il regarda avec une fascination malsaine la tête de Sakura se pencher vers l'avant, ses cheveux roses effleurant les trois signes parfaits du sceau maudit alors que ses lèvres gonflées se posaient contre la peau de Sasuke.

Puis son visage se tourna et ses yeux verts voilés par le désir passèrent sur l'ombre de l'homme qui se tenait là, figé. Ils le regardèrent un instant, ne comprenant pas.

Le brouillard brûlant qui lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues disparut comme si elle avait été douchée à l'eau froide. Sakura écarquilla les yeux alors que la panique ne mit qu'un instant à se manifester.

« Naruto... » Elle s'étrangla presque sur son nom.

Le corps qui bougeait contre elle et les mains qui dansaient sur sa peau s'arrêtèrent.

La tension sembla se déverser dans le corps à moitié nu et Naruto observa le visage qu'il avait vu le regarder avec choc et dégoût tout à l'heure, se tourner vers lui.

Pour une raison quelconque, au murmure horrifié de son nom, un calme sinistre s'était installé en lui. Il s'était mêlé à l'engourdissement pour créer quelque chose qui servait à amortir la douleur dévorante qui le déchirait alors qu'il regardait calmement ses deux amis. C'était ironique.

Il se trouva à acquiescer, son expression ne changeant pas. « Je vois maintenant. »

Alors que ces mots quittaient sa bouche, il remarqua l'émotion nue, inhabituelle qui explosa dans le regard onyx.

_Est-ce de la panique ? _Se demanda-t-il.

Détournant les yeux, il fit demi-tour et repartit par là où il était venu.

« Naruto ! Attends ! »

_Sakura semble bouleversée_ remarqua-t-il alors qu'il continuait. La couche de calme le gardait en sécurité pour le moment. Il se glissa dans la chambre.

Il n'y avait pas une hésitation dans ses pas.

Alors qu'il sortait dans la nuit, il put entendre les sons de pas précipités sur le bois.

Il bondit adroitement sur le toit. Ses mèches blondes cachaient ses yeux baissés.

Il y eut le son presque imperceptible de quelqu'un atterrissant derrière lui.

« Naruto. »

La douleur le transperça mais il resta calme. Il était détendu alors qu'il gardait le dos tourné à la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vouloir fuir un jour. Il pouvait sentir ces ses yeux creuser un trou dans son dos.

« Naruto-san ! »

L'appel vint juste avant un bruit d'atterrissage plus fort et la tête du blond se releva vivement pour voir un des messagers du Hokage.

« Naruto ! »

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Sakura et Naruto vit les yeux du messager se diriger par dessus son épaule. Il surprit leur léger écarquillement avant que l'homme ne semble se souvenir de la raison de sa présence.

« Hokage-sama vous demande immédiatement. C'est une affaire urgente. »

Le blond le regarda quelques instants puis, comme s'il venait juste de comprendre ce que le messager avait dit, il acquiesça.

« Naruto »

La voix profonde et soyeuse appela encore et, cette fois, Naruto se retourna. Des yeux sans émotion papillonnèrent vers une Sakura échevelée qui se tenait un peu plus loin puis allèrent vers Sasuke qui était toujours sans son t-shirt, ses cheveux noirs n'étant plus aussi parfaits que d'habitude.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Un autre bout de la fine barrière qui le protégeait fut arraché.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit-il, ses mots semblant sinistres dans la nuit. « Je ne te le dirai plus jamais. »

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	17. Chapitre 16

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla quand il prit conscience que quelqu'un s'introduisait chez lui.. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond sombre de sa chambre. Il plissa les yeux après la seconde qu'il lui fallut pour identifier la signature du chakra de l'intrus.

Kakashi.

_Génial._ Il songea à l'ignorer et à rester au lit mais Kakashi étant Kakashi, il traverserait juste la maison pour venir dans sa chambre puis il l'emmerderait jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève.

Avec un soupir, Sasuke s'assit, ignorant les couvertures de soie noire qui glissèrent le long de son torse pour tomber sur ses hanches. Des mèches noires tombèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'il regardait les couvertures froissées.

Comme toujours, il avait rêvé de cette nuit-là avec une clarté étonnante. Chaque fois, il ne parvenait jamais à bien se rendormir par la suite.

C'était la manière dont Naruto s'était tenu sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine de Sakura, le regard vide.

_Je vois_. C'est tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Sa main pâle se serra autour du tissu luxueux alors que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie cette nuit-là revint.

Plus que le regard vide, ça avait été la résignation et le dégoût qu'il avait vu dans ce visage habituellement rieur et lumineux alors qu'ils se tenaient face à face sur le toit. Il n'y avait rien eu de lumineux à ce moment là. Tout n'avait été qu'ombres grises.

Un léger grondement quitta ses lèvres alors que Sasuke se forçait à chasser ces pensées. Il devait s'occuper de Kakashi maintenant et réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire au sujet de Naruto plus tard. Rester assis là à se souvenir de la manière dont tout s'était mal passé n'allait pas l'aider.

Ayant pris une décision au moins là-dessus, il repoussa les couvertures avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine. Il avait mis son uniforme de Jounin bleu nuit, sauf qu'il n'avait pas pris la veste, laissant le symbole des Uchiha visible dans son dos. Il n'avait pas mis son hitae-ate et ses mèches tombaient devant ses yeux sans le bandeau pour les retenir.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte quand il vit Kakashi assis au comptoir, un thé devant lui et son seul œil visible fixé sur son Icha Icha à la couverture orange.

Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, essayant de creuser un trou dans le dos de son professeur avec son regard.

« Yo » le salua Kakashi en faisant un petit signe de sa main libre mais il ne s'embêta pas à relever la tête de son livre.

La moue de Sasuke s'accentua. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kakashi ? » Il ne s'embarrassa pas de politesses. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

« Hum... » Après cette vague réponse, Kakashi tourna négligemment une page. Il n'avait toujours pas levé la tête de son livre. « J'ai entendu dire que tu as rencontré un petit serpent hier. »

« Et alors ? » Pourquoi était-il là ?

« Comment va ton sceau ? »

Instinctivement, Sasuke leva la main pour la poser sur les trois marques sur sa peau. « Bien » répondit-il d'un ton mordant.

« Est-ce que Tsunade l'a ausculté ? »

Sasuke eut un regard noir. « J'ai dit que ça allait. »

Le jounin eut un haussement d'épaules agaçant et son œil gris parcourut la page tranquillement.

Sasuke laissa retomber sa main et serra le poing. Il devait faire appel à des réserves supplémentaires de patience. Kakashi était un maître pour énerver les gens.

« Je suppose que tu es là pour autre chose que le sceau. »

« Hum... Et pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » Kakashi tourna une autre page.

« Depuis quand tu te lèves tôt ? » répondit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur.

Il y eut un long silence puis Kakashi releva la tête, regardant Sasuke d'un air presque perplexe.

« Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Kakashi ne sembla pas sentir le regard meurtrier qui lui était adressé. À la place, il adressa à son Icha Icha un autre petit regard d'envie avant de marquer sa page, de le fermer et de le ranger dans sa poche.

« Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Veux ? » répéta Sasuke d'un ton mordant, pas du tout amusé.

Une nouvelle fois, Kakashi répondit d'un gracieux haussement d'épaules mais, avant que Sasuke ne puisse faire une remarque de plus, le regard qu'il adressa au jeune homme devint sérieux.

« Iruka s'inquiète. »

Le regard de Sasuke se calma en entendant ça même si cela l'agaçait un peu, car il avait bien conscience de ne pas être celui pour qui Iruka-sensei s'inquiétait.

« Et je suppose... que je suis peut-être un peu intéressé par ce qu'il se passe » poursuivit-il.

Sasuke savait où cela menait. « Ça ne te regarde pas » dit-il espérant que ça mettrait un terme à la discussion.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil argenté. « Dis ça à Iruka. »

« Tch. » Sasuke détourna le regard. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais mené à la baguette par un professeur d'école, Kakashi. »

« Iruka peut être effrayant quand il veut. »

Sasuke tourna des yeux durs vers Kakashi et fit quelque chose qu'il ne ferait pas normalement. Il attendit.

Kakashi lui rendit son regard et ne fit rien.

Sasuke sentit son impatience commencer à le chatouiller. Il fronça les sourcils quand son aîné ne dit toujours rien.

« Et bien ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Hum... Je pensais que ça ne me regardait pas. » Son œil gris visible prit une courbure heureuse.

« Accouche, Kakashi. » Il perdait son temps.

Kakashi acquiesça et prit son thé.

Malgré son irritation, Sasuke se trouva les yeux fixés sur son mentor, attendant par habitude d'apercevoir le visage mystérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Naruto hier ? »

Sasuke cligna des yeux à cette question et réalisa que Kakashi reposait déjà sa tasse. Pour une fois, il ne se sentit pas agacé d'avoir raté le visage que personne, mis à part Iruka, n'avait vu.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question.

Puis, alors qu'il se souvenait de la rencontre de la veille au soir avec Naruto, il se redressa et le masque froid habituel qu'il portait toujours se remit en place.

La baisse de température dans la pièce fut palpable.

« Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin et Tsunade a piqué une crise. Elle a besoin d'un nouveau bureau » l'informa Kakashi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

« Gaara a dit que tu avais énervé Naruto. »

Sasuke eut un reniflement méprisant. « Vraiment ? Et comment le saurait-il ? »

« Il l'a vu. »

Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut comme si tout s'arrêta. Puis une rage éclatante explosa et le Sharingan fit brièvement surface avant que Sasuke ne le repousse.

Ce bâtard du Sable avait écouté ?

« Avant que tu ne t'agites trop, il dort dans la même chambre que Naruto » dit Kakashi avec ce que Sasuke supposa être un ton apaisant. « Donc, il est logique qu'il ait pu entendre quelque chose. »

Dans la même chambre. Gaara et Naruto. Dormant dans la même chambre.

Le Sharingan refit surface et resta cette fois ci.

Kakashi regarda son ancien élève se raidir de colère, le Sharingan brillant pratiquement sous ses cheveux humides.

La jalousie n'était pas une jolie chose.

Intérieurement, le ninja copieur eut un sourire narquois.

Un Sasuke jaloux était un phénomène intéressant. Sans compter que Kakashi pensait qu'il méritait un peu plus qu'une crise de jalousie pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Le messager que Tsunade avait envoyé chercher Naruto pour la mission au Son un an auparavant était revenu avec des informations supplémentaires. Un Uchiha à moitié nu courant après l'hôte de Kyuubi et l'ancienne apprentie de Tsunade, aussi pratiquement dévêtue, les poursuivant tous les deux et criant après Naruto en particulier.

La nouvelle s'était propagée à une vitesse folle.

Pour certains, ça n'avait pas semblé grand chose. Tout le monde savait que Naruto et Sasuke se disputaient constamment et que Sakura était toujours celle qui calmait les choses. Mais pour ceux qui étaient proches des trois shinobis, il était facile de deviner ce qui s'était passé.

Kakashi réprima un soupir alors qu'il regardait Sasuke lutter pour reprendre le contrôle des émotions qui étaient inscrites sur son visage. Il connaissait ces trois là mieux que quiconque et il savait également que ce bordel aurait facilement pu être évité si Uchiha avait gardé son sang-froid légendaire et avait analysé la situation avec attention.

À présent, il était évident que Sasuke avait réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Il avait peut-être même reconnu ses sentiments les plus intimes pour le shinobi qui avait été son meilleur ami. Mais c'était plus qu'un peu tard... les dégâts avaient été faits.

Après tout le travail que Naruto avait mis en œuvre dans toutes ses relations, cette dernière chose avait dû être comme une gifle.

Malgré tout, cela pouvait être corrigé.

Kakashi observa le jeune homme boudeur devant lui.

Bien que l'impatience de Sasuke empirerait les choses avant qu'elles ne puissent s'améliorer, Kakashi était sûr que tout irait bien. La vérité était qu'il ne pensait pas qu'aucun des deux garçons ne soit réellement heureux sans l'autre. C'était ironique, vraiment. Ils avaient commencé par se haïr et c'était le point où ils en étaient.

Sasuke prit conscience du regard qu'il recevait et commença à rendre un regard noir à l'autre homme.

« La jalousie te va bien, Sasuke » dit Kakashi, souriant à nouveau et ne révélant rien des pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Il prenait un grand plaisir dans la manière dont Sasuke se redressa encore plus et le regarda de cette manière supérieure.

« Hun » fut tout ce que répondit le jeune homme et il détourna à nouveau les yeux.

Cette fois, Kakashi soupira. « Sasuke. » Ce ton à lui seul appela l'attention du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas souvent que Kakashi parlait avec cette tonalité de voix. « Ne le pousse pas. »

Sasuke se raidit mais ne dit rien.

Kakashi sentit de l'exaspération quand il vit l'obstination clairement marquée sur le visage de son élève. C'était presque la manière dont Naruto et Sasuke s'était épris de quelqu'un qui était leur parfait contraire mais aussi têtu que l'autre.

« Il n'est visiblement pas prêt à te parler sans tenter de d'arracher quelques membres, comme ses amis, en fait. » Il avait repris son ton « nous discutons de la météo » espérant, pour une fois, que ça l'aiderait à raisonner Sasuke. Bien que cela reste improbable.

Oubliant qu'il n'aimait pas discuter de sa vie privée avec les autres, le regard noir de Sasuke s'intensifia et il fit quelques pas colériques vers le Jounin. « Il a eu un an déjà. »

« Hum, acquiesça Kakashi. Et tu as eu une kunoichi aux cheveux roses juste devant lui. » Kakashi s'arrêta et ajouta innocemment : « _après_ qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il ressentait. Je me trompe ? »

Le Sharingan qui ne s'était pas effacé depuis le commentaire de Kakashi sur Gaara commença à tournoyer alors que la colère prenait des proportions énormes en Sasuke.

« Je ne te dis pas de le laisser complètement tranquille, je te dis de lui donner du temps. »

« Tu dis ça, ou est-ce qu'Iruka dit ça ? » cracha Sasuke. Le besoin de relâcher la soudaine violence en lui testait son contrôle.

Kakashi ne se décontenança pas et parla calmement. « _Je_ dis ça. Vous étiez tous mes élèves. Je connais vos forces et vos faiblesses mieux que quiconque. Tu pousseras parce que tu veux résoudre ça rapidement et ça pourrait empirer les choses. »

Le tournoiement dans le Sharingan s'arrêta une seconde avant que le rouge ne se fonde à nouveau dans le noir. « Ou si je le laisse trop longtemps, ça pourrait le faire me haïr encore plus » remarqua-t-il.

Kakashi se demanda comment quelqu'un qui était considéré comme un génie dans un village comme Konoha pouvait être un tel idiot. Mais, une fois encore, Sasuke avait toujours été un peu _déficient_ quand il s'agissait de développer des relations avec les autres.

« Il ne te hait pas » dit-il simplement, regardant Sasuke s'imprégner de cette phrase avant de se lever. « Bah, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un petit dauphin à harceler. »

Faisant un signe joyeux à Sasuke, Kakashi glissa ses mains dans ses poches et frôla Sasuke en sortant.

« Il me hait. Tu ne l'as pas vu hier. »

Kakashi s'arrêta, la surprise le traversant.

Sasuke n'avait jamais eu de telles paroles. Il avait semblé vouloir retenir ces mots alors même qu'il les disait.

Pour la première fois, Sasuke admettait qu'il doutait.

Kakashi pencha sa tête en arrière et observa le plafond avec un œil gris agacé. Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu se mêler de ça. Il était juste venu pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire – Iruka avait menacé de le faire retourner dans son appartement pour dormir – puis partir. Mais maintenant...

Kakashi soupira à nouveau avant de se retourner et de rentrer dans la cuisine.

« Et si tu nous refaisais du thé ? »

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	18. Chapitre 17

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici, se dit Naruto en se tenant devant la balançoire isolée. Ça avait été un de ses endroits préférés quand il avait été enfant.

Il était surpris qu'elle soit encore là. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé.

Lentement, il s'avança vers elle, se demandant si elle supporterait toujours son poids, puis il attrapa les cordes épaisses et s'assit dessus. La branche grinça mais tint.

Un doux sourire éclaira son visage et il se balança un peu. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent le parc désert qui entourait l'académie.

Alors que c'était auparavant un lieu qui lui permettait d'échapper aux regards colériques et aux commentaires blessants, à présent, c'était un endroit qui semblait lui apporter le calme, ce dont il avait cruellement besoin.

Il baissa la tête. Ses mèches blondes tombèrent vers l'avant et couvrirent ses yeux sérieux.

Chaque fois qu'il parlait à ce bâtard, ça semblait empirer. Il finissait toujours par avoir la sensation que le seul moyen de se calmer serait de se plonger dans l'eau froide. Et Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille.

Ça le laissait confus.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Sasuke insistait-il autant ? Son regard se posa sur une petite feuille posée sur le sol poussiéreux. Pour être honnête, il ne s'était même pas attendu à ce que Uchiha l'approche. Il avait pensé qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne voudrait même pas le voir en face.

Cependant, il y avait eu cette expression étrange sur le visage de Sasuke quand il l'avait regardé chez Sakura, un an auparavant. Il y avait eu de la panique dans ce regard noir que, même dans son état blessé, il avait reconnue.

Il poussa un soupir las alors qu'un léger courant d'air emportait la feuille.

Au moins, Sakura comprenait qu'il avait besoin de prendre ses distances, donc c'était un problème de moins... pour le moment. Quant à Sasuke, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devrait faire. L'Uchiha semblait déterminé à crever l'abcès.

Naruto regarda son ventre, sur lequel était caché son sceau. De la trépidation l'envahit. Kyuubi était un autre élément qui le faisait s'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, le pouvoir de Kyuubi semblait faire surface de plus en plus. Surtout en présence de Sasuke. Naruto ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne chose.

Il sursauta quand quelque chose de chaud et humide lui lécha la joue.

Il regarda autour de lui, surpris, et découvrit une gueule à poils blanc haletant devant lui.

Un peu penaud, il essuya sa joue d'un revers de la main avant de relever son regard pour voir Kiba qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière Akamaru. Le chien enfouissait son museau dans l'épaule de Naruto.

Passant un bras autour du gros chien, Naruto lança un regard noir à Kiba qui avait un grand sourire.

« Tu aurais pu dire que tu étais là » grommela le blond en grattant l'arrière des oreilles du chien.

Kiba haussa les épaules et gratta un de ses tatouages rouges, glissant son autre main dans sa poche. « Je ne pensais pas que tu ne remarquerais pas » Il sourit encore. « Tu es un ANBU, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais. »

Naruto eut un reniflement amusé avant de retourner son attention vers Akamaru. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas collé à Hinata ? »

« Elle s'entraîne avec Hiashi-sama aujourd'hui. Je la verrai plus tard ce soir » expliqua Kiba en s'approchant.

Naruto acquiesça, les yeux sur Akamaru qui battait la queue de satisfaction en raison des grattouilles ininterrompues qu'il recevait de la part du blond.

« Tu sais, Hokage-sama a cassé son bureau.

Naruto ricana en entendant ça. Quoi de nouveau là-dedans ?

« Elle n'apprécie pas que tu désobéisses à ses ordres. » Des yeux aux pupilles fendues observèrent la manière dont les épaules de Naruto se tendirent avant de se détendre. « Mais je pense qu'elle est prête à passer l'éponge après avoir découvert que Sasuke est venu te voir. »

Naruto tapota une dernière fois le chien ninja puis regarda à nouveau devant lui pendant qu'Akamaru se couchait à ses pieds.

Bien qu'il sache que son ami résoudrait ses tracas seul, Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, comme tout le monde. Sasuke avait causé un nouveau problème à Naruto. La chose la plus frustrante là-dedans était qu'il était le seul qui pouvait le résoudre.

Détournant les yeux, Kiba regarda le lieu où ils avaient passé tant de temps enfants.

De ce qu'il avait entendu des explications de Takado et Gaara sur les raisons pour lesquelles Naruto avait quitté l'hôpital la veille, il semblait que Sasuke essayait de faire quelque chose pour réparer. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, vue la manière dont son ami réagissait.

« Est-ce que Gaara est toujours à l'hôpital ? »

L'attention de Kiba revint vers Naruto qui le regardait à nouveau. « Hein... Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Il se sentit un peu moins inquiet quand sa réponse produisit un sourire au coin des lèvres de Naruto. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Ino m'a dit de te dire qu'il va y avoir un 'rassemblement' chez Neji. »

Le blond fit un bruit moqueur. « Tu veux dire une fête. » Il savait très bien que ce qu'Ino appelait un 'rassemblement' était un endroit plein de monde avec beaucoup de nourriture et du saké.

Kiba ignora le commentaire de Naruto. « Elle a aussi dit que si tu ne te montrais pas, alors elle viendrait à... comment a-t-elle dit ça ? » Son regard se tourna vers le ciel. « Ah, oui ! Elle viendrait à la chose qui te sert d'appartement et t'amènerait par la peau des fesses. » Quand il eut fini, il avait de nouveau un grand sourire.

« Stupide Ino » gronda Naruto mais alors qu'il se détournait à nouveau, il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage.

* * *

« Non ! »

Des yeux clairs se tournèrent pour regarder Ino avec une expression interrogatrice et froide. « Excuse-moi ? » demanda Neji.

Ino plissa ses yeux bleus et se sentit se raidir. « Il ne vient _pas _» siffla-t-elle.

Neji la regarda avec amusement alors qu'elle résistait à l'envie de regarder son corps. Ils étaient dans sa chambre et il venait de sortir de la douche. La vapeur se dissipait autour de lui. Ses cheveux noirs humides collaient à son dos, les pointes frôlant la serviette noire qu'il avait enroulée autour de ses hanches.

Ino devint encore plus énervée par la manière dont il la regardait. Il avait cette expression arrogante et amusée sur son magnifique visage et elle savait que c'était parce qu'il avait conscience de sa bataille intérieure.

Stupide Hyuuga.

Croisant les bras, elle eut un regard encore plus noir. Qu'importe que son manque de vêtements diminuait ses capacités d'intimidation. Le t-shirt qu'elle avait emprunté laissait la majeure partie de ses jambes nues, sans mentionner qu'il savait qu'elle ne portait rien dessous.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Hyuuga » dit-elle d'un ton mordant.

Neji ne dit rien mais continua de la regarder. Ça ne fit que l'énerver encore plus (davantage).

« Naruto vient ce soir. Il a besoin d'une distraction. Nous avons tous besoin d'une distraction après ce qui s'est passé avec Orochimaru, remarqua-t-elle. Inviter Sasuke n'aidera personne. »

Neji cligna des yeux. Il resta silencieux, ses yeux posés sur le visage passionné d'Ino. Puis il haussa les épaules et se détourna, allant vers le dressing.

« Ils devront se faire face un jour ou l'autre » observa-t-il, s'arrêtant à la porte et se retournant pour la regarder de nouveau. « Éviter le problème n'aidera pas. Tu le sais Ino. Et Sasuke est dans mon équipe et, comme tu l'as dit, nous avons besoin d'une distraction. Il n'est pas une exception. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il savait l'état dans lequel avait été Naruto après ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sasuke, Sakura et lui. Elle lui avait dit. Il avait été autant en colère que les autres, alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait pour amener plus de douleur à Naruto.

« Neji, non » répéta-t-elle plus fort alors que l'agacement commençait à devenir colère.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Et dans quel appartement va se dérouler la fête ? » demanda-t-il, poli comme toujours.

Ino le regarda. Puis elle décroisa les bras et se redressa. Elle repoussa ses cheveux et secoua la tête. « Très bien, dit-elle presque impassiblement. On peut changer ça. » Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ça l'aiderait à ne pas l'étrangler.

Elle avait un pied sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain quand un bras fort se glissa autour de sa taille et la fit se retourner contre un torse chaud et humide.

« Lâche-moi Hyuuga » siffla-t-elle en le repoussant. Des lèvres douces touchèrent son cou alors que son dos était pressé contre un mur.

« Ino » fut la seule chose qu'il répondit, de cette voix toujours tellement contrôlée.

Les bras autour de sa taille glissèrent vers l'arrière de ses cuisses et sa détermination trembla. Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui.

_Oh dieux, il a enlevé sa serviette_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait en contact avec une érection brûlante.

Les lèvres de Neji remontèrent en papillonnant le long du cou de la jeune femme, laissant des traces d'humidité avant de se fermer sur le lobe sensible de son oreille. Il se pressa contre elle et elle ferma les yeux.

_Bâtard._

Elle serra les jambes autour de lui et attrapa ses cheveux épais et humides à pleine main avant de tirer fortement dessus.

Il éloigna sa bouche et recula suffisamment pour que sa respiration tombe sur les joues rougies d'Ino.

« Très bien. Mais s'il fait quoi que ce soit, _quoi que ce soit_, je lui ferai payer et après, ce sera ton tour » prévint-elle.

Au lieu de répondre, il reprit ce qu'il faisait auparavant. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir le sourire supérieur contre sa peau.

« Bâtard. » Cette fois, elle formula sa pensée à voix haute. « Et c'est toi qui lui demandes. »

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	19. Chapitre 18

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Volatile_ de Hina88.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Neji se tenait devant la maison principale des Uchiha, attendant que Sasuke vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Bien qu'il ait convaincu Ino de permettre à son coéquipier de venir, elle n'était pas trop contente et Neji avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait juste dire quelques mots à Sasuke qui pourraient créer des problèmes.

Il soupira. Contrairement à tout le monde, il savait que la seule manière pour Naruto et Sasuke de dépasser leur problème était d'y faire face. Même s'ils finissaient tous les deux à l'hôpital.

Ils avaient besoin d'évacuer beaucoup de choses. C'était tout et si tout le monde essayait d'affronter les batailles de Naruto à sa place, rien de bien n'en sortirait.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Sasuke eut une moue renfrognée dès qu'il vit qui se tenait là. « Hyuuga. » Sasuke se força à accueillir son collègue, agacé de voir sa conversation avec Kakashi interrompue. D'autant plus qu'ils n'auraient pas de mission avant un moment. Pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Uchiha » répondit Neji. Comme d'habitude, il ne cilla pas devant le manque de manière de Sasuke. « Je serai bref. Ino organise un petit rassemblement chez moi. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être venir. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil cynique. « Et pourquoi je le voudrais ? Je suis sûr qu'Ino ne souhaite pas que je vienne. »

Neji eut un léger haussement d'épaules. « Viens ou ne viens pas. C'est toi qui vois. » Il s'inclina très légèrement, ses cheveux noirs glissant vers l'avant. « Salue Kakashi-san pour moi. » Puis, sans un autre mot, il fit demi-tour et bondit hors de vue.

« Peut-être que ce 'rassemblement' est une bonne idée. »

Sasuke ferma la porte et se tourna pour faire face à Kakashi qui était appuyé contre le mur, son Icha Icha une nouvelle fois ouvert devant lui.

Sasuke eut un reniflement moqueur. « Je croyait que tu ne voulais pas que je le pousse. »

Étonnamment, le regard gris de Kakashi quitta son livre et se planta dans ses yeux noirs.

L'aîné haussa les épaules. « Disons juste que notre conversation, même si elle n'était que dans un seul sens, a été instructive. » Son œil visible se plissa dans un sourire et Kakashi sortit son autre main de sa poche pour un rapide signe. « Ja ! »

Sasuke regarda l'endroit où il avait été et plissa les yeux d'irritation alors que les nuages de fumée commençaient à se dissiper.

Kakashi était un emmerdeur.

* * *

Ino résista à l'envie d'envoyer des regards noirs à Neji et Sasuke pour la millionième fois ce soir-là. Tout le monde était déjà là. Tout le monde sauf Naruto.

Elle n'avait jamais vu tant de monde dans l'appartement propre de Neji mais, malgré tout, c'était toujours facile de remarquer quand Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas dans une pièce. Ino jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte.

Peut-être qu'il avait entendu que Sasuke serait là et qu'il avait décidé de ne pas venir. Elle réfléchit à cette idée cinq secondes avant de la rejeter. Non. Naruto ne fonctionnait pas comme ça.

Soupirant, elle tourna le dos à la porte et alla vers l'endroit où Takado était assise avec Sakura. Elles étaient venues ensemble mais, malgré la manière dont elles parlaient, il était évident que Sakura était tendue.

_Même moi je ressens cette putain de tension_ pensa sombrement Ino.

Tout le monde attendait le moment où Naruto passerait la porte pour voir ce qui se passerait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi ils s'attendaient mais elle espérait que rien n'arriverait.

Malgré sa résolution à d'ignorer Sasuke, son regard se portait dans le coin sombre où il s'était posé alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de Takado.

Il était appuyé contre le mur. Son visage était comme toujours froid et sans expression. Le noir qu'il portait l'aidait à se fondre dans l'ombre alors qu'il restait tranquille à côté de Rock Lee – Ino tressaillit en voyant le spandex vert – et de Neji qui conversaient. Même si Neji ne semblait qu'à un pas d'être aussi silencieux que Sasuke.

Ino remarqua que ses yeux noirs étaient aussi concentrés sur la porte et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle baissa le regard sur la coupe de saké dans ses mains et elle observa le liquide clair qui lui renvoyait un reflet distordu de ses yeux bleus.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui attendait que Naruto se montre.

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la petite coupe. _Stupide Neji._

« Ino-san ? »

Elle releva la tête en entendant la voix douce de Takado et rencontra un regard interrogateur.

Takado était, comme toujours quand elle n'était pas en mission ou à l'hôpital, vêtue d'un kimono. Cette fois, il était d'un gris uni qui était merveilleux avec ses cheveux roux qui tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules.

« Je vais bien, Takado » assura Ino avec un sourire mais, alors que ses yeux glissaient sur Sakura son petit sourire s'estompa.

L'expression de Sakura disait qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi Ino était inquiète.

Expirant longuement, Sakura repoussa une mèche rose de son visage. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la jupe noire courte qui couvrait un centimètre de peau en moins maintenant qu'elle était assise.

Elle aussi savait ce que tout le monde attendait. L'atmosphère avait changé à la minute où Sasuke était entré. Tout le monde l'avait regardé venir là où elle avait été avec Takado. Il avait murmuré un salut froid avant de se diriger vers Neji.

Sakura se souvenait de la manière dont Naruto s'était comporté avec elle à l'hôpital. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise avec elle. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis cette nuit là. Pour être honnête, elle ne pensait pas que ça pourrait être réparé.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Sasuke. Il était toujours contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur la porte, ignorant, comme il le faisait toujours, les regards des femmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de lui courir après.

_En fait, je suis sure qu'Ino et moi sommes les seules à avoir arrêté_ pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. Ces filles n'avaient pas la moindre chance. Elles n'avaient jamais eu la moindre chance.

Elle serra les poings alors que son regard retournait à ses genoux.

Puis tout l'appartement devint calme.

A côté d'elle, Takado se raidit. Sakura sentit son cœur donner un coup violent dans sa poitrine. Les yeux d'Ino restèrent fixés sur la boisson qu'elle tenait.

Ça allait être un désastre.

Les yeux noirs se concentrèrent sur Naruto au moment où il entra dans la pièce. En une seconde, il remarqua tout.

Un petit sourire incurvait la bouche du blond alors que son regard brillant restait sur la personne avec qui il avait une discussion.

Sasuke ne prêta pas d'attention à Gaara alors que celui-ci marchait à côté de Naruto, ni aux trois autres shinobis qui les accompagnaient. En fait, il ne remarqua même pas le silence qui était tombé sur la pièce.

Mais il vit le moment où Naruto en prit conscience.

Le corps musclé, qui portait un t-shirt orange avec le symbole de Konoha, se raidit visiblement et s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. La compréhension éclaira Naruto quelques secondes avant qu'il ne quitte Gaara des yeux. Son expression se fermait déjà, son attitude détendue disparaissait.

Sasuke ne bougea pas alors que ses yeux bleus scannait la foule de shinobis qui remplissaient l'appartement de Hyuuga. Son expression, comme toujours, ne révélait pas les violents battements de son cœur.

Enfin, le regard se posa sur lui et Sasuke sentit l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines.

Ce fut presque comme un choc quand leurs regards se croisèrent, même avec toutes les personnes qui observaient sans honte leur interaction.

Naruto eut l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke, qu'il n'avait sentit qu'une seconde après avoir franchi la porte.

Est-ce qu'Ino l'avait invité en sachant que Sasuke serait là ?

_C'est probablement une manière de me dire que je ne pourrai pas toujours éviter ça _pensa-t-il, mal à l'aise avec le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir détourner les yeux de Sasuke. Il déglutit difficilement tant sa gorge était sèche.

Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il l'air si détaché et malgré tout...

La main qui atterrit sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées dangereuses et Naruto détourna vivement les yeux de ce regard presque hypnotique qui le fixait comme pour dire qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

Ce ne fut que pour découvrir un visage similaire à celui qu'il regardait... seulement, celui-ci ne provoquait pas la tornade d'émotions qui le dévastait à chaque fois qu'il regardait Uchiha.

« Naruto... Ça faisait longtemps. »

Ce fut suffisant pour que les yeux de Naruto s'éclairent à nouveaux. Il eut un gloussement grave et frappa Sai plus fort que nécessaire sur le bras. « Comment tu vas ? »

L'ancien Shinobi de la Racine, qui devait encore apprendre à se couvrir le ventre, eut un sourire sincère. Mais, avant que Naruto ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Naruto... tu bloques l'entrée. »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil surpris par dessus son épaule pour voir Kankuro et Temari qui jetaient des regards noirs à Sai, Gaara et lui. Shikamaru ne semblait pas vouloir faire l'effort de les imiter.

Autour d'eux, la tension qui avait chargé l'air sembla s'estomper et le bourdonnement des conversations reprit, même si tout le monde discutait du principal sujet du soir.

Naruto se retourna vers Sai avec le meilleur sourire qu'il put convoquer dans ces circonstances : un étirement tendu des lèvres. Il leva une main vers l'arrière de sa tête.

« Allons chercher quelque chose à boire » suggéra-t-il, ses yeux passant de Sai à Gaara et ignorant le regard brûlant qui devait encore le quitter.

Le roux haussa les épaules. Son expression était indifférente alors qu'il regardait la salle remplie de shinobis de Konoha. Il se demandait encore comment il avait laissé Naruto le convaincre de venir. Ça allait probablement être une perte de temps.

Alors que Naruto emboitait le pas à Sai, les yeux verts de Gaara allèrent dans la direction de l'aura hostile qui venait de l'ombre.

Debout près de Neji et d'un Lee bavard, Uchiha lui lançait des regards mauvais.

Gaara ne put empêcher le sourire narquois qui étira ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de regarder Uchiha.

« Gaara-san ! »

La réaction du roux en entendant cette voix fut immédiate. Il pâlit encore plus et ses yeux soulignés de noirs montrèrent une once d'agacement quand il vit l'homme surexcité en spandex vert venir vers lui.

Naruto était un homme mort.

* * *

Ino et Takado échangèrent un regard.

Cela faisait deux heures que Naruto était arrivé et il semblait que les gens avaient oublié leurs attentes et, comme d'habitude à cette heure, les jeux de boissons avaient commencé.

« Il n'a pas quitté la cuisine » murmura Takado et Ino acquiesça.

« Mais au moins, Sasuke ne l'a pas poussé » répondit la blonde, bien que ça ne la fasse pas se sentir mieux.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé de sa place mais il semblait presque attendre quelque chose. Il ne parlait ni ne regardait personne. On avait presque l'impression que si quelqu'un osait l'approcher, il le tuerait d'un regard.

« Excusez-moi. Je reviens. »

Ino jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui se levait. Elle était pâle et ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de lisser sa jupe alors qu'elle n'avait pas un pli. Ses yeux étaient un peu trop brillants dans l'éclairage tamisé du salon alors qu'ils étaient rivés sur la lumière qui se provenait de la cuisine.

Takado attrapa son poignet dans une prise forte, ses yeux gris l'observant avec appréhension. « Sakura-san. Non. »

Sakura secoua la tête, ses mèches roses effleurant ses joues. « Désolée, Takado-san... mais je dois lui parler. »

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit, Sakura » remarqua Ino d'un ton dur.

Le regard de Sakura passa de l'une à l'autre de ses amies. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle devait faire ça. Elle savait que Naruto ne viendrait pas la voir bientôt, s'il venait jamais. Et elle avait des choses à lui dire, des choses qui devaient être dites.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et, ignorant les regards curieux, retira son poignet de la prise de Takado. Elle sentit les regards lourds des deux femmes alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte ouverte de la cuisine.

Peut-être... Peut-être qu'après ça, elle pourrait à nouveau bien dormir.

* * *

Naruto regardait le saké qu'il tenait. Il acquiesçait à ce que les autres disaient autour de lui mais son esprit était ailleurs, sur l'homme qui se tenait dans l'autre pièce.

Se sentant agité, il transféra son poids sur son autre jambe et observa ceux qui l'avaient accompagné dans la cuisine à travers ses mèches blondes.

Gaara regardait dans le vide alors que Lee lui parlait avec animation, ses yeux noirs illuminés de l'habituelle flamme qui semblait animer la bête verte de Konoha toutes les minutes de tous les jours.

Sai avait une vraie conversation avec Kankuro, sans devoir s'arrêter pour réfléchir à ses manières, ce qui était un exploit pour l'ancien élève de Danzou. Ça faisait un moment que Temari et Shikamaru les avaient quittés... pas que Naruto veuille être avec ces deux là quand ils étaient ensembles. C'était embarrassant quand ils oubliaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce et commençaient à faire des choses réservées à l'intimité... Mais la dernière fois que quelqu'un leur avait demandé d'aller ailleurs, Shikamaru avait juste fait l'effort de l'informer que c'était trop galère de bouger. Penser à son ami le fit légèrement sourire.

« Naruto. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Il ne bougea pas en entendant cette voix familière. Il resserra brièvement ses doigts sur sa coupe.

Il semblait que tout le monde souhaitait une confrontation. Même dans un lieu où les gens étaient supposés trainer et se détendre, ses problèmes ne le laissaient pas tranquille.

Un sourire sombre étira ses lèvres. Il leva sa coupelle et la vida cul sec. Alors que le liquide répandait sa chaleur dans sa gorge, il regarda la soucoupe avant de la poser avec un bruit sec.

Sakura sentit l'appréhension la gagner et lui nouer l'estomac alors que ces yeux familiers se levaient sur elle et la regardaient avec un mélange de moquerie et de ressentiment.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je réponds à tous les coups, que ce soit directement dans votre boîte mail ou sur mon profil !


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Même Lee, qui était réellement pris dans son discours animé, adressa un regard surpris à Sakura, avant d'écarquiller encore plus ses yeux ronds quand il réalisa qu'elle parlait à Naruto.

Sai aussi les observait tous les deux avec un regard pensif qui allait d'un Naruto légèrement alcoolisé au visage pâle de son ancienne coéquipière. Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour.

Gaara lui adressa également un regard. Contrairement à Uchiha, elle ne représentait pas une menace pour Naruto. Cependant, elle risquait de se retrouver sous le coup d'émotions violentes auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas, s'il se fiait à l'expression de Naruto.

Gaara y pensa quelques secondes avant de hausser mentalement les épaules. Ce n'était pas son problème.

« Allons-y, Lee » lui intima-t-il sans même accorder un regard à l'agaçante masse de spandex surexcitée. Sans attendre qu'il le suive, le roux se dirigea vers la porte ne détournant le regard que pour rencontrer des yeux noirs une brève seconde avant de sortir. Lee le suivit en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à Naruto et Sakura.

Jetant un dernier regard aux derniers occupants de la pièce, Sai suivit l'exemple de Gaara et quitta la cuisine. Il se demanda s'il devrait prévenir Ino ou Neji de ce qui allait se passer.

Alors que les autres quittaient la pièce, Naruto haussa impatiemment un sourcil en direction de Sakura. L'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines l'aidait à surmonter toute inclinaison à ressentir de la compassion ou de la culpabilité quant à la manière dont il regardait quelqu'un qui avait été comme une sœur il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

« Alors ? »

Sakura ne put empêcher un frisson involontaire devant son ton désintéressé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les dalles noires du sol alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver une contenance et de remettre ses idées en place.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle releva la tête.

La brillance habituelle des yeux bleus de son ami était affaiblie comme il la regardait avec un ennui sous-entendu en attendant qu'elle parle. Ses bras forts et bronzés, révélés par les manches courtes de son t-shirt orange, étaient appuyés sur la pierre grise du comptoir.

Puisqu'elle ne disait rien, Naruto haussa les épaules et se redressa, prêt à retourner à côté même si ça signifiait voir Sasuke. Qui sait ? Peut-être que s'il l'agaçait, le brun lui planterait son poing dans la figure.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Naruto, attends ! » Son cri fut un écho de cette nuit-là, si longtemps auparavant. La main de la jeune femme s'enroula autour de son poignet bronzé. « S'il te plaît, je... » Sa phrase resta en suspens alors que Naruto se retournait pour la regarder et elle déglutit. « S'il te plaît, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire » plaida-t-elle, priant qu'il ne se contente pas de sortir. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre ses limites et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter encore longtemps les nœuds étouffants de la culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Naruto la regarda quelques secondes. Son visage était inexpressif alors qu'il observait la pâleur de celui de Sakura, ses yeux verts suppliants et son corps tendu. Peut-être que le saké ne faisait pas son boulot après tout, parce qu'il commençait à ressentir ces tiraillements de culpabilité quand il la voyait blessée.

_Tu n'as pas à faire ça_ gronda une voix rageuse dans sa tête. _Elle est aussi mauvaise que Sasuke_.

Quelque chose scintilla au coin de l'œil de la jeune fille et le tiraillement devint coup de poignard.

_Merde._

Alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire sombre, Naruto retira son bras de la prise de Sakura et se trouva à lui adresser un signe d'assentiment. Il vit les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaisser de soulagement alors qu'il retournait où il s'appuyait auparavant. Il croisa les bras, regarda le sol et attendit. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration et son corps se prépara, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un le frappe.

« Je sais que tu n'es probablement pas encore prêt à me parler et que je n'ai pas le droit de te pousser... de te pousser avec ça mais... » Elle soupira et attendit qu'il relève la tête devant son silence. « Je suis désolée. » Cette phrase sortit presque dans un murmure.

Il la regarda, se demandant ce qu'il était supposé ressentir exactement à l'écoute de ces mots.

Est-ce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit heureux qu'elle lui ait présenté ses excuses ? Parce qu'elle avait admis avoir eu tort ?

Mais avait-elle vraiment eu tort ? Elle avait su ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke mais il avait également su qu'elle aimait aussi le jeune homme. Une opportunité s'était présentée et elle l'avait saisie.

Dans un sens, c'était sa faute si Sasuke était allé vers elle. En lui faisant savoir la profondeur de ses sentiments, il s'était aliéné le brun et avait souligné le fait que Sakura, une partenaire beaucoup plus acceptable, tenait toujours à lui.

Il semblait que Sasuke et Sakura avaient tous les deux eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors pourquoi ressassaient-ils tout ça de cette manière ?

Alors qu'il ne disait rien, Sakura décida de saisir sa chance et de continuer. Elle s'avança vers lui. « Je veux que tu saches que ça n'a jamais été mon intention de... »

« Je sais. »

Sakura le regarda quand Naruto parla enfin. Et, quand elle réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules et détourna les yeux. « J'ai dit : je sais. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? »

Sakura se sentait un peu étourdie. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce que leur conversation emprunte ce chemin. Incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit pour le moment, elle acquiesça lentement.

Le cœur de Naruto se serra et il se força à poursuivre. « Il est venu vers toi. Il t'a choisie. » Il la regarda à nouveau et pencha un peu la tête, lui souriant. C'était le sourire de quelqu'un qu'on avait déçu. « Je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer, pas vrai ? »

Sakura secoua la tête et oublia qu'elle essayait de garder ses distances, s'approchant les mains levées comme pour réfuter ce qu'il disait.

« Naruto... Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. »

Le sourire resta mais ses yeux devinrent un peu plus froids. « Mais ça s'est passé. »

Quelque chose se coinça dans la gorge de la jeune femme, lui provoquant des difficultés à s'exprimer. « Non, il le regrette autant que moi ! »

Le sourire s'évanouit immédiatement du visage de Naruto et il se redressa, se sentant d'une certaine manière menacé par ces mots. « Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

La panique commença à labourer la poitrine de Sakura. Elle ne l'atteignait pas, il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait et, s'il n'écoutait pas, la situation ne serait jamais réglée.

Elle devait régler ça.

« Naruto... il n'est pas trop tard... Je sais de quoi ça a l'air... »

« Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi le dire ? » gronda-t-il. Il commençait à être à bout de patience devant cette conversation.

Elle s'était déjà excusée. Pourquoi partir sur un sujet complètement différent maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas entendre ça et il n'y était pas obligé.

« Non ! » La voix de la jeune femme s'était élevée en même temps que son désespoir. « Tu dois croire que Sasuke... »

Elle s'interrompit quand il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux bleus furieux la transperçant.

« J'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà entendu cette conversation et, pour te dire la vérité, je ne veux vraiment pas la réentendre. » Il prononça chaque mot avec lenteur, essayant de contrôler la profonde colère qui le traversait à la pensée de ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Elle était sérieuse ? Revenir vers lui avec cette conversation après ce qui s'était passé ? Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il était toujours cet idiot de leur enfance.

« Non... » Elle avait le même sentiment particulier qu'elle avait toujours quand elle partait en mission et que l'ennemi se rapprochait. Elle le regarda avec impuissance, ne sachant comment présenter les choses d'une manière qui le fasse écouter... pas quand il était tellement en colère.

C'était presque comme s'il n'était pas Naruto.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, ce dernier réussit à garder son calme. Il se redressa mais ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une colère flamboyante.

« Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance, Sakura ? » Il garda son regard rivé sur elle alors même qu'il se préparait à partir avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. « Honnêtement, je m'en contrefous maintenant. »

« Hn. »

* * *

« Tu lui a dit d'y aller ? » demanda Iruka.

Kakashi haussa les épaules alors qu'il enlevait son masque et se laissait tomber sur le sofa à côté du professeur d'académie. « Peut-être que sa manière de faire n'est pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. »

Iruka plissa dangereusement les yeux. « Kakashi, tu es celui qui a dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que Sasuke pousse Naruto pour le moment. »

« Oui » murmura-t-il en posant une jambe sur le canapé alors qu'il se retournait et appuyait une main sur l'accoudoir derrière Iruka puis en se penchant vers lui « Mais Sasuke n'est pas vraiment imprudent. Et il sait ce qu'il veut » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore du Chunnin alors que ce dernier plantait son poing dans sa poitrine en signe d'avertissement.

Kakashi était à peine parvenu à contenir un tressaillement devant le coup inattendu avant de reculer pour regarder le visage de son amant.

L'expression du visage d'Iruka lui en disait beaucoup.

Kakashi n'aurait rien s'il ne s'expliquait pas correctement.

C'était ce qui ressortait le plus de cette expression.

Soupirant mais ne bougeant pas, il retira son hitae-ate et le laissa tomber sur le sol où il rejoignit son masque.

« Je lui ai parlé, Iruka » dit-il. Son expression était sérieuse alors qu'il détaillait le visage de son amant, s'attardant sur sa cicatrice. « Il n'est pas du genre à faire la même erreur deux fois. Il regrette visiblement celle qu'il a déjà faite. »

Iruka se renfrogna et utilisa le poing qui était toujours contre la poitrine de Kakashi pour le repousser un peu plus. « Donc tu es en train de dire que Naruto devrait pardonner et oublier ? »

« Non. Je dis que Sasuke sait comment se créer une deuxième chance. Et il va le faire. » Il eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules. « Et puis... Ces deux là ont toujours réglé leurs disputes à leur façon, c'était leurs bagarres qui semblaient résoudre leurs problèmes. Donc, je pense qu'ils devraient peut-être se battre aussi pour régler ça. »

Iruka soupira et se permit de caresser le visage de Kakashi. Sa mine renfrognée se mua en résignation et inquiétude. « Ce n'est pas une simple dispute, Kakashi. »

Prenant la caresse comme un signe positif, Kakashi se pencha à nouveau vers lui, sa bouche n'étant qu'à quelques millimètres de celle d'Iruka. « Ils régleront ça » souffla-t-il, anticipant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

C'était comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre que ces trois individus dans l'appartement.

Ino était restée bouche bée quand les premiers mots de la conversation l'avaient atteinte quelques secondes à peine après que Sai l'avait prévenue de la situation.

Tout le monde s'était tourné comme un seul homme vers la porte d'où provenaient les deux voix... et il y avait une atmosphère de colère qui se déversait de la porte ouverte.

Paniquée, Ino avait lancé un regard à Neji qui le lui avait rendu avant de hausser légèrement les épaules.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

« Takado » murmura-t-elle, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme aux yeux gris qui s'était également tendue au son de la voix désespérée de Sakura. « Je pense que nous devrions y aller avant que ça ne dégénère. »

Takado acquiesça en se levant.

« Ino. »

Elle tourna vivement la tête pour regarder Neji qui l'avait appelée. « N'interviens pas. »

Ino était sur le point de rétorquer, en colère qu'il laisse la confrontation continuer mais aussi à cause de la manière dont il lui parlait devant tout le monde. Mais la réplique fut oubliée quand Sasuke quitta le mur et quand, ignorant toujours tout le monde, il dépassa Neji et se faufila parmi les invités figés sur place.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avec un sentiment ressemblant à de l'horreur quand il entra dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se ferma.

Elle serra le tissu de sa manche. L'appréhension lui pesait comme une pierre et elle avait le sentiment que les choses étaient désormais hors de son contrôle. Mais, malgré l'inquiétude qui bouillait en elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire comme tout le monde et de se tendre par dessus le silence qui régnait sur l'appartement pour découvrir comment tout cela allait se terminer.

Bien qu'elle soit sure que ça ne pouvait que finir en désastre.

* * *

Sasuke ferma la porte derrière lui alors que deux paires d'yeux se tournaient vers lui.

Un des regards le fixait avec un mélange de soulagement et de trépidation, le second lui envoyait pratiquement des éclairs.

Naruto se redressa quand il vit Sasuke se tenir là, dos appuyé à la porte, un peu comme il était appuyé contre le mur quand il était arrivé.

Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour.

Avec un grognement, Naruto reprit sa coupe et chercha le saké sur le comptoir. Il prit la bouteille et se servit, s'appuyant à nouveau contre le meuble.

Il se retourna pour regarder Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé.

Les lèvres du blond s'incurvèrent en un de ces sourires déplaisants qui ne semblaient pas lui aller. « Tu t'es senti oublié, Sasuke ? »

Ce dernier ne dit toujours rien alors qu'il observait Naruto. Pour lui, Sakura n'était même pas dans la pièce. Il était concentré sur le blond.

Celui-ci avait le même sourire qu'il lui avait adressé la nuit où Sasuke était venu le voir quand il était rentré à Konoha.

Le brun plissa les yeux. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et fit un pas vers Naruto. « De quoi est-ce que tu te contrefous maintenant ? »

Naruto combattit le besoin de se tendre quand Sasuke commença à s'avancer vers lui, le regard toujours aussi insondable.

« Si tu ne sais pas, pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps à te le dire ? » répondit Naruto avec mépris, levant son saké et le buvant cul sec comme la première fois. Il posa la coupe et releva la tête, affrontant le regard obscur. « Ou tu pourrais demander à Sakura. Vous semblez tous les deux beaucoup plus intéressés par ça que moi, non ? » suggéra-t-il. Sa voix était un mélange de moquerie et d'amertume alors que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

Sakura passa ses bras autours d'elle et détourna les yeux.

_Peut-être que j'aurais dû le laisser tranquille finalement._

Naruto soupira soudain, ramenant l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui.

« Puisque vous voulez tous les deux régler ça, laissez-moi vous aider » commença Naruto. Le masque sans expression qu'il avait appris à utiliser se glissa sur ses traits alors que sa voix devenait monocorde.

« Il y a un an, Sakura est venue me voir et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que j'avais des sentiments pour toi » narra-t-il, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Sasuke. « Elle m'a dit que je devrais te le faire savoir car, pour quelque raison, elle pensait que quelque chose de bon pourrait en sortir. » Il ignora le petit son que fit la jeune femme, gardant les yeux fixés sur la personne qu'il espérait ne plus revoir après ça. « Malgré mon instinct, j'ai fini par te le dire. »

Ses yeux glissèrent alors vers Sakura. Il y avait des larmes qui glissaient le long des joues de la jeune femme.

« Au cas où il ne te l'aurait pas dit, sa réaction a été de dire que c'était une blague dégoutante avant de disparaître. »

Les mains que Sasuke avaient encore dans ses poches se serrèrent quand il entendit les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce soir là sortir remplis d'amertume de la bouche de Naruto

« Pensant que je pourrais lui en parler » continua Naruto, sa voix redevenant dénuée d'émotion, « je suis allée chez Sakura. »

La jeune femme détourna les yeux.

Naruto continua de la regarder, le second saké l'ayant débarrassé de tous les sentiments qui le retenaient plus tôt.

« Et je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà le reste vu que nous étions tous les trois là, ne ? » Il haussa un sourcil alors que Sakura lui tournait complètement le dos et plaçait ses mains sur la table. Ses épaules tremblaient de l'effort qu'elle faisait pour essayer de contenir ses sanglots. « Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ? » Une once de raillerie se glissa dans ces mots alors qu'il s'appuyait à nouveau sur le comptoir, son corps détendu alors qu'il regardait l'un et l'autre de ses interlocuteurs. « A présent, nous pouvons tous juste oublier ça et redevenir amis, pas vrai ? Et vous pouvez coucher ensemble aussi souvent que vous voulez sans avoir à vous sentir coupable. Maintenant que nous avons réglé ça, je vous verrai plus tard. »

Naruto se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Son regard était focalisé dessus alors qu'il effleurait Sasuke pour l'atteindre.

C'était fait maintenant. Ils avaient eu leur discussion, pas vrai ? Maintenant, ils pouvaient juste le laisser tranquille.

Une main pâle et puissante se referma sur son bras avec juste assez de force pour le retenir.

Naruto s'arrêta, ne s'embêtant pas à se retourner. « Enlève ta main de là, Sasuke » siffla-t-il, alors même que le toucher enclenchait la brûlure familière qu'il sentait quand son sceau refaisait surface.

Il regarda l'autre du coin de l'œil. Il se raidit quand il vit une joue lisse et pâle et des cheveux noirs.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » La voix de Sasuke était calme, comme s'il n'avait pas été là pendant le récit des événements par le blond.

Ce dernier se raidit alors que le rouge de ses yeux faisait surface.

« Sasuke... » l'appela Sakura d'une voix tremblante. Ils se tenaient côte à côte et Naruto fixait le brun avec _ces_ yeux.

Sasuke allait trop loin.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Sakura » l'informa ce dernier en ne regardant ni la jeune fille ni Naruto.

« Je m'en fiche » rétorqua Naruto avec venin.

Sasuke se tourna et eut un sourire moqueur, ses yeux aussi froids que d'habitude. « Vraiment ? »

Un malaise s'insinua en Naruto alors qu'il remarquait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas vraiment normal dans la manière dont Sasuke le regardait.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Naruto, tu es un piètre menteur » murmura le brun. Il rapprocha Naruto de lui d'un coup sec et, sans la moindre hésitation, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour ses corrections


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Naruto était figé.

Quelque part dans son esprit, il entendit le petit hoquet de Sakura mais ce fut tout.

Son esprit était vide alors qu'il se tenait là. La main de Sasuke agrippait toujours son bras mais, à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas nécessaire car il aurait été incapable de bouger.

Comme il n'avait aucune réaction autre que celle exprimée par ses yeux choqués et confus, les lèvres qui étaient fermement pressées contre les siennes s'ouvrirent et il sentit la caresse ferme d'une langue chaude et humide sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Naruto se recula avec un sursaut. Il ouvrit la bouche avec trouble mais Sasuke le suivit et cette fois... ce fut quelque chose de très différent alors que la bouche de Sasuke se fermait sur ses lèvres ouvertes et le brun profita de la confusion et de la surprise de Naruto pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du blond.

Une chaleur, brûlante et intense, explosa en Naruto, s'ajoutant à la multitude d'émotions qui le traversaient.

Il ne pouvait pas former une pensée cohérente alors que Sasuke continuait de l'embrasser. C'était agréable. Les paupières du blond commencèrent à peser alors que son corps semblait agir selon sa volonté et sa propre langue caressa l'envahisseur mielleux de son plein gré.

Le cœur de Sasuke battit plus vite quand il sentit la réponse faible mais sure. Sa peau passa de tiède à chaude en une seconde et il ne put s'empêcher de se presser plus près de la chaleur émanant de l'autre homme. Il voulait plus.

Les yeux de Naruto commencèrent à s'assombrir alors qu'il se tenait immobile, permettant à l'autre de continuer sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

_Vraiment ?_

Ces mots raisonnèrent dans sa tête et les paupières qui se baissaient sur des yeux vitreux s'ouvrirent brusquement juste avant que le rouge n'explose à la surface.

Alors que Sasuke plongeait plus profondément et qu'une sensation fondante s'installait dans son estomac, le blond plissa les yeux.

_Bâtard._

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Naruto bougea et Sasuke vola sur la table.

Il y eut un craquement quand ce dernier atterrit durement dessus et, sous le choc, le bois se craquela en échardes dangereuses.

Sakura ne bougea pas, ses yeux écarquillés étaient fixés sur Naruto comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Ses joues étaient rouges et les sillons de ses larmes marquaient sa peau.

Des yeux plissés fixèrent Sasuke qui se redressait déjà parmi les morceaux de bois brisé. Il y avait une coupure sur sa joue parfaite. Sasuke y passa un pouce précautionneux et ses mèches sombres retombèrent doucement devant.

Il leva la tête quand il se redressa, ignorant et ne souhaitant pas montrer la douleur qui le lançait dans le dos.

Naruto ne s'était pas du tout retenu quand il l'avait jeté. Ça avait été une déflagration rapide de pure violence, rendue plus destructrice par la présence du Kyuubi.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Naruto n'avait même pas conscience de la manière dont sa poitrine se soulevait, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, ou de la chaleur qui marquait ses joues. Ce dont il avait conscience c'était la manière dont les lèvres de Sasuke semblaient toujours être là, pressées contre les siennes. Le goût du brun était toujours dans sa bouche.

Naruto frotta ses lèvres comme s'il essayait d'effacer les sensations qu'elles avaient été forcées d'endurer.

La bouche de Sasuke s'étira. Son corps était tendu par le besoin que ce simple échange avait excité en lui.

_Et il pense qu'il ne s'en soucie plus, pff_ se dit Sasuke.

Bien qu'il ait été jeté contre une table, il avait obtenu le résultat qu'il voulait. Il avait fait plus qu'énerver Naruto. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres du blond que ce dernier ne cessait de frotter encore et encore, comme si ça allait effacer quoi que ce soit.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il vit Naruto plisser à nouveau les yeux. « Tu t'en fiches ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. « Je peux voir ça. » Il haussa un sourcil et décida de pousser un peu plus loin. « Tu t'es laissé faire plutôt facilement. » Sasuke ricana et vit les pupilles noires devenir une simple ligne noyée dans le rouge.

Un brouillard rouge sembla envelopper Naruto. Il s'avança, ça le démangeait de sentir ses phalanges écraser le visage de Sasuke mais une main forte s'appuya contre sa poitrine et l'arrêta.

Toujours haletant, Naruto baissa les yeux et vit Sakura devant lui, un air déterminé sur le visage alors qu'elle maintenait sa main sur la poitrine du blond.

« Ça suffit » dit-elle.

Elle pouvait voir que Naruto ferait plus que porter quelques coups ou jeter Sasuke contre le mur... Et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent quelque chose qui ne ferait que provoquer plus de regrets. En arrière-pensée, elle était toujours abasourdie et choquée d'avoir vu Sasuke embrasser Naruto.

Elle avait été prête à les voir ensemble et elle avait même appris à accepter qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre mais elle n'avait pas été prête pour cette scène-là.

Naruto la regarda quelques secondes alors que ses mots pénétraient les nuages colériques qui entouraient son esprit.

Sasuke plissa les yeux d'irritation alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la jeune femme qui se tenait à présent entre eux.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler, Sakura. »

Cette dernière ne se retourna pas et garda son attention sur le blond. « Tu ne penses pas que ça suffit Naruto ? » demanda-t-elle en souhaitant que cet air inquiétant dans les yeux de son ami disparaisse. Au moins, le rouge avait disparu mais ses yeux demeuraient la copie bleue de ceux de Kyuubi. Les marques sur ses joues rouges étaient prononcées.

Que Naruto perde ainsi le contrôle de Kyuubi signifiait que le baiser de Sasuke l'avait vraiment affecté. Ça ressemblait presque à une défense instinctive. Et une personne ne se défendait que si elle était menacée. Avec cette action, Sasuke avait menacé Naruto.

Est-ce que ça avait été son intention, se demanda-t-elle. Faire perdre son équilibre précaire à Naruto ?

Puis la pupille du blond reprit sa forme ronde et les mouvements brusques de sa poitrine contre la main de la jeune femme se calmèrent.

Naruto recula et Sakura laissa sa main retomber en le regardant toujours.

La chaleur était toujours en lui mais ce n'était pas le pouvoir de Kyuubi qui tourbillonnait dans son corps. La sensation de la langue de Sasuke caressant la sienne était encore là. C'était presque comme si Sasuke l'embrassait toujours.

Sakura regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Sasuke se redresser.

En observant le visage du brun, Naruto ne vit aucun signe de douleur, juste son expression d'arrogance habituelle qui lui faisait regarder tout le monde avec supériorité.

Alors que les deux garçons s'observaient, Sakura fut de nouveau oubliée. Naruto voulait dire quelque chose de blessant, qui déchirerait Sasuke mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Le bâtard avait encore réussi à l'avoir.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Naruto. Il n'y avait pas de bruits de rires ou de conversations.

« La prochaine fois que tu me touches comme ça, dit-il calmement, tu ne te relèveras pas. »

Sasuke se contenta de le regarder. Il n'y avait plus de signes d'amusement sur son visage. A la place, il n'y avait qu'une lueur déterminée dans son regard qui fit serrer les poings à Naruto à cause de ses émotions refoulées.

Glissant les mains dans ses poches, Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte, ne prêtant même pas attention à Neji qui se tenait là avec un bras tendu pour empêcher une Ino furieuse de charger dans la cuisine.

Il pouvait sentir quelque chose couler dans son dos mais il ne montra pas le moindre signe d'inconfort alors qu'il dépassait le blond, qui se raidit quand il approcha.

Il s'arrêta à la porte.

« Visiblement, tu n'as toujours pas réalisé que je gagne toujours. » Puis il sortit. Il ignora les regards qui lui étaient adressés ainsi que la douleur déchirante dans son dos. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids lui avait été enlevé de la poitrine.

Cette petite rencontre avait été assez, juste assez pour les remettre sur un pied d'égalité. Tout était dit et les intentions avaient été clarifiées. Bien.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut alors qu'il quittait l'appartement et sortait dans la nuit fraîche.

Uchiha Sasuke ne perdait jamais.

* * *

« Neji. » L'effort que faisait Naruto pour agir comme si rien ne s'était passé rendait sa voix rauque. Il savait que c'était inutile vu le silence de l'autre pièce. Tout le monde avait écouté l'entière discussion mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était forcé de l'admettre. « Je paierai les dégâts. »

Quand il se retourna, Neji se tenait près d'Ino. Ce dernier ne semblait pas en colère devant ce qui s'était passé dans son appartement. Il eut un petit hochement de tête et glissa son bras autour d'Ino qui lui adressa un regard noir avant de quitter son embrassade et d'avancer dans la cuisine. Takado la suivait. Elles avaient toutes les deux l'air bouleversées.

Naruto releva sa main sur sa nuque en un geste familier et tenta un faible sourire pour les rassurer. « Hé... Ino, désolée d'avoir gâché ta fête. »

La blonde le regarda silencieusement un moment avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête. Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Tu cherches toujours les ennuis, Naruto » dit-elle dans une tentative d'humour qui était aussi forcée que son sourire.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que je rentre tôt ? » murmura-t-il, laissant sa main retomber sur le côté alors qu'il détournait les yeux.

« Non. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux. »

« Merci » murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et jeta un coup d'œil à Neji qui fronçait les sourcils en fixant sa petite-amie.

Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir quand Ino était vraiment en colère contre lui. Le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé de cette manière signifiait que Hyuuga aurait ses propres problèmes à gérer ce soir.

Une main douce toucha l'épaule du blond et il baissa les yeux sur Takado qui l'observait avec interrogation.

Il lui adressa un sourire incertain et elle soupira avant d'ôter sa main. « Takado » dit-il doucement. Il regarda le sol et se força à dire : « Sakura... » murmura-t-il en espérant qu'il ne devrait pas développer.

Les yeux gris de la jeune femme papillonnèrent par-dessus son épaule et son expression s'attrista. Takado pouvait être en colère contre n'importe qui mais elle n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un dans cet état.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, Naruto-san »

Il lui adressa un dernier signe de tête et, malgré ce qu'il ressentait, il parvint à adresser un regard compatissant à Neji.

« Neji. »

« Naruto » salua calmement le brun, ses yeux pales ne quittant pas Ino qui se dirigeait à présent vers son amie d'enfance.

Naruto essaya d'ignorer les regards inconfortables quand il traversa le salon et se dirigea droit vers la porte.

Il sembla qu'il n'était pas le seul d'une humeur massacrante.

* * *

Takado regarda Sakura quitter l'appartement.

Cette dernière avait insisté pour rentrer seule et n'avait pas voulu parler de ce qui s'était passé. Il semblait que Sakura était celle des trois qui avait subi le plus de dommages de leur dernière rencontre.

Takado soupira.

« Takado-san ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se forcer à se détendre et à ignorer le soudain battement de son cœur. Elle s'assura de se calmer avant de se retourner vers Shino avec un sourire.

« Oui » répondit-elle, jurant quand son cœur commença à battre plus vite quand elle le regarda. D'accord, elle ne pouvait pas voir grand chose mais... ce qu'elle _avait vu_ la dernière fois à l'hôpital... bien. Ses joues rougirent et elle détourna les yeux.

Il était habillé comme d'habitude, à moitié enfoui sous ses vêtements, les mains dans les poches, alors qu'il la regardait à travers ses lunettes noires qui empêchaient qui que ce soit de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Elle avait fait son travail... Elle n'avait été affectée d'aucune façon par le commentaire suggestif de Naruto. _Cela aurait été extrêmement non professionnel_ se répéta-t-elle pour la millième fois.

« Puis-je te raccompagner ? »

Elle releva vivement la tête de surprise en entendant ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche.

« Vraiment ? » Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher et elle sentit la chaleur de ses joues s'étendre un peu.

« Tu ne veux pas ? » demanda-t-il de sa même voix sérieuse.

Elle secoua la tête un peu trop violemment et une mèche rouge et bouclée lui tomba sur la joue. « Non, non... Je... Ça me ferait très plaisir. »

* * *

Alors que la porte se fermait sur le dernier invité, Ino finit de jeter le bazar qu'elle avait ramassé dans tout l'appartement. Il n'y avait plus trop eu d'humeur festive après ce qui s'était passé. Ce dont elle était finalement reconnaissante :elle ne s'était pas sentie de faire face à d'autres personnes après un début de soirée aussi tendu.

Elle entendit des pas sur le carrelage de la cuisine suivis par le bruit de plusieurs bouteilles posées sur le comptoir.

« Est-ce qu'il reste quelque chose à nettoyer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'y avait pas grand chose pour commencer. »

Elle acquiesça et, après s'être lavé les mains et les avoir essuyées, elle se retourna et évita de regarder Neji alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Elle alla dans la chambre et prit les affaires qu'elle avait apportées quand elle pensait passer la nuit ici.

Elle s'autorisa enfin à le regarder en quittant la chambre.

Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de le porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules. Il avait enlevé son hitae-ate et son sceau - rarement exposé - était visible.

Ses yeux bleus tracèrent les lignes du svastika avant de se reporter sur les yeux pales de Neji.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur et elle hissa le sac sur ses épaules en repoussant ses cheveux.

« Je ne reste pas ce soir. »

Il ne bougea pas mais un léger froncement de sourcils se dessina sur son visage.

« Je te verrai demain » grommela-t-elle. Elle se déplaça avant qu'il n'ait l'opportunité de faire quelque chose qui, comme toujours, la ferait changer d'avis.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle, Neji resta où il était, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'entrée et son froncement de sourcil un peu plus prononcé.

L'Uchiha commençait à causer plus de problème qu'il n'en valait la peine.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa relecture


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Naruto était allongé sur le dos et regardait les petites fissures au plafond de sa chambre. De la lumière parvenait à passer entre les rideaux et envoyait un fin rayon sur son estomac exposé. Ses bras supportaient sa tête.

Sans Kyuubi, il y aurait de sombres cernes sous ses yeux pour contraster avec ses iris bleus. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit. Contrairement aux personnes normales, l'alcool ne provoquait pas le sommeil chez lui quand il en avait trop consommé.

Surtout après une soirée comme celle de la veille.

Malgré toutes les heures qui s'étaient écoulées, Naruto pouvait toujours sentir la pression ferme de lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Le goût était toujours là ainsi que la sensation de la caresse sensuelle d'une langue contre la sienne.

Ses lèvres étaient rouges et irritées par l'incessant frottement qu'il y avait appliqué pour essayer de tout faire disparaître. Il s'était même lavé la bouche. Il semblait impossible que ces sensations refusent de disparaître.

Le baiser avait déclenché plus que de la confusion. Naruto se sentait menacé... de la même manière qu'il s'était senti menacé la nuit où il avait craché ses sentiments pour Sasuke.

Les mains qui supportaient sa tête s'enroulèrent autour de mèches blondes et se serrèrent.

Il avait reconnu qu'il avait été rassuré de savoir que Sasuke ne le voulait pas, qu'il le rejetais . Cela avait partagé les choses en noir et blanc. Sasuke avait été la personne qui avait le plus failli le briser et Naruto avait défait tous les liens qui existaient entre eux. Ou c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Il voulait que les choses restent en l'état. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de conserver une relation décente au cas où ils devraient travailler ensemble.

Mais à présent... A présent, il y avait une zone de gris.

Sasuke avait sous-entendu que le premier point n'était plus la vérité, que Naruto tenait toujours à lui.

Les mains dans ses cheveux serrèrent encore plus et il sentit une légère douleur quand il tira brusquement.

Mais est-ce que cela faisait réellement une différence ?

Tout ce que Naruto avait à faire était se rappeler comment Sasuke avait réagi cette nuit-là, la manière dont il l'avait regardé et les cordes épaisses de la colère commenceraient à l'enserrer comme du lierre qui refusait de partir.

Sans le réaliser, il baissa une main.

Non, ça ne devait pas faire de différence. Ça ne _faisait pas _de différence.

Il tressaillit de douleur quand il toucha ses lèvres irritées et éloigna vivement sa main. Il lui adressa un regard noir.

Après l'avoir fixée pendant quelques secondes, Naruto la laissa retomber sur le côté et reporta son regard au plafond.

Le problème était que les zones grises n'étaient jamais simples.

* * *

Ino bougea dans son lit alors que les nuages du sommeil commençaient à se dissiper de son esprit mais elle n'était pas vraiment prête à se réveiller.

Soupirant profondément, elle se rapprocha du corps chaud et ferme qui était contre elle, savourant le sentiment de se réveiller près de son am...

Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que son corps se raidissait.

Avisant les rideaux lilas cachant la fenêtre et le parquet clair de sa chambre, Ino réaffirma qu'elle était définitivement rentrée seule la veille.

Des cheveux blonds cascadèrent sur son épaule quand elle regarda l'oreiller sur laquelle sa tête était posée.

Elle serra les mâchoires quand elle vit les mèches brunes posées sur sa joue et sa main se serra sur l'oreiller.

Tête de mule de Hyuuga.

Ino s'écarta avant de s'asseoir, remontant la couverture à sa poitrine. Elle regarda l'homme qui semblait tellement à sa place dans son lit, dormant paisiblement comme s'il avait tous les droits d'être là.

Normalement, ça ne lui aurait pas posé de problème . Au contraire, ça aurait été l'occasion de faire une bonne « activité » matinale. Mais pas quand elle avait été claire qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui la nuit précédente.

Ignorant la manière dont son pouls commença à s'exciter alors qu'elle observait ces magnifiques cheveux étalés sur les oreillers blancs ainsi que le corps fabuleux à moitié révélé par les couvertures qu'elle ramenait à elle, Ino sortit du lit avec un soupir agacé. Elle repoussa les mèches blondes qui tombèrent sur son visage dans sa hâte.

C'était sa putain de chambre et il n'aurait pas dû être là après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle se tint là une seconde, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

« Bâtard » siffla-t-elle.

C'était comme s'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait. _Jamais._ Pas quand elle lui avait dit qu'inviter Sasuke serait une mauvaise idée, pas quand elle avait voulu tout arrêter et même pas quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Et elle avait voulu dire « seule ! »

Ses joues devinrent rouges de colère alors que ses yeux lui envoyaient des éclairs.

Elle allait sortir déjeuner et avec de la chance, il comprendrait le message.

* * *

Des yeux sombres voilés de sommeil se plissèrent d'agacement quand il vit qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sakura le regarda, une expression sombre sur le visage, alors qu'il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout dormi.

Sasuke ouvrit plus grand la porte pour qu'elle entre.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait amené un petit sac beige et il plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sakura ? » demanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir mais elle venait rarement depuis l'incident de l'année précédente. Et, quand elle venait, ce n'était jamais aussi tôt.

Il croisa ses bras musclés et haussa un sourcil, inconscient de la douleur qu'il causait chez la jeune femme devant lui. Alors qu'elle l'observait, il lui semblait qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de l'oublier.

Tiré du sommeil, ses cheveux de jais étaient en désordre, produisant un contraste hypnotisant avec sa peau pâle. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec une légère irritation alors qu'il attendait qu'elle réponde.

Soupirant, elle montra son sac. « J'ai vu comment il t'a jeté, tu te souviens. Je ne vais pas l'ignorer juste parce que tu ne sais pas ravaler ta fierté et demander de l'aide. Viens, je vais m'en occuper avant d'aller prendre ma garde à l'hôpital. »

Il haussa à nouveau un sourcil devant cette explication. « Hn. Peut-être que tu devrais d'abord t'occuper de toi. Surtout si tu vas à l'hôpital » remarqua-t-il, notant à quel point elle avait l'air fatiguée. Si elle avait une garde aussi tôt le matin, elle aurait dû commencer par ne pas aller à la fête.

Elle plissa les yeux et décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle lui tourna le dos et alla droit au salon où elle s'installa au sol et posa son sac.

Elle avait pratiquement tout ce dont elle avait besoin dedans, contrairement au kit d'urgence que Sasuke possédait sûrement.

Relevant la tête, elle le vit qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et ne faisait aucun geste pour s'avancer.

« Sasuke, dit-elle avec une note d'exaspération. Je dois y aller dans quelques minutes donc... Viens ici et laisse-moi voir ça. »

Encore une fois, il lui lança un regard froid. « Hn. »

Prenant son temps, il vint vers elle.

Sakura fit un geste de la tête pour désigner le sol devant elle.

Malgré son irritation croissante face au fait qu'elle lui dise quoi faire dans sa propre maison, Sasuke s'agenouilla dos à elle et regarda un point du sol de parquet sombre, attendant.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit l'état du dos de son ami.

_Il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir tant de dégâts ! Il n'y avait même pas un accrocs sur ses vêtements hier, comment est-ce que ça a pu... ?_

Son dos lisse était couvert de bleus violacés et verts, qui s'étendaient du bas de son cou au creux de ses reins. Ils se voyaient d'autant plus qu'ils contrastaient violemment avec la peau pâle qui les entouraient. Ils donnaient presque l'impression que la peau était malade. Et, longeant sa colonne vertébrale, il y avait une ligne rouge, longue et douloureuse. Elle était toujours rouge vif, comme l'était la peau qui l'entourait.

« Comment as-tu dormi dans cet état ? » demanda Sakura, horrifiée. Si elle avait su qu'il était si mal en point la veille, elle l'aurait soigné dès qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement de Neji.

Sasuke eut un léger reniflement amusé mais ne dit rien.

Il n'avait pas dormi. Pas bien en tout cas. Il venait juste de glisser dans une sorte d'état inconscient quand elle s'était mise à tambouriner à sa porte mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça.

« Il t'a fait beaucoup de dégâts juste avec un geste » murmura-t-elle, exerçant une légère pression de ses doigts contre sa peau. Mais elle connaissait la force dangereuse que pouvait posséder Naruto grâce à la plus petite influence de Kyuubi. La veille, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de contrôle de cette force. Il y avait juste eu une rapide explosion de colère et une déflagration de puissance à peine maitrisée.

Une fois encore, Sasuke ne dit rien.

Sakura soupira et laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer comme ça, Sasuke. »

Le dos devant elle se raidit... mais il ne dit toujours rien.

« Je te connais. Et je le connais. Il perd toujours son calme à la plus petite provocation » murmura-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu es venu me faire un sermon ? » gronda-t-il par dessus son épaule.

« Non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Il n'avait jamais été connu pour sa patience.

« Sasuke, j'ai vu comment tu t'es comporté depuis qu'il est parti. Je sais que tu regrettes et que tu veux arranger les choses. Tu as été patient jusqu'à maintenant... Ça ne te tuera pas de l'être encore un peu. Tu as vu comment il a réagi hier... Il s'est senti menacé. »

Ses mains pâles et élégantes se serrèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'il rétorquait sèchement : « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Sakura ? Que je m'excuse ? Ça n'a pas eu l'air de trop marcher pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Devant son ton colérique, elle leva la tête et l'inclina dans un geste curieux. « Ça ne m'a pas envoyée contre une table, Sasuke, remarqua-t-elle. Il se sent trahi par nous. » Son intonation s'adoucit alors qu'elle abordait un sujet dont ils n'avaient pas discuté depuis ce jour là.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient voulu ne serait-ce que penser à leurs actions après cette scène sur le toit de sa maison.

_Comme si je pouvait l'oublier_ pensa Sasuke. Il souhaitait pouvoir oublier... la manière dont Naruto l'avait regardé en lui promettant de ne plus lui dire ces mots. Ça lui avait fait ressentir un engourdissement froid longtemps après que Naruto était parti.

« Il est en colère contre nous et il est blessé. Qu'aurais-tu ressenti si ça t'était arrivé à toi ? Peux-tu l'imaginer ?continua Sakura. J'y ai pensé... tu sais, après être partie hier soir. » Sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un murmure. « J'aurais été brisée. »

Il serra ses lèvres. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? De le renvoyer dans cet abysse où la culpabilité l'étranglait presque ?

Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait ses raisons pour avoir agi de cette manière la veille.

Ses yeux noirs se durcirent alors qu'il serrait les poings.

D'une certaine manière, il avait eu besoin de preuves.

Depuis que Naruto était revenu, le blond ne lui avait donné aucun signe qui aurait indiqué qu'il éprouvait autre chose que du ressentiment voire de la haine à son égard. Et bien qu'il déteste admettre la moindre faiblesse, cela avait créé un poing de panique qui se serrait à chaque rencontre avec le blond.

L'embrasser lui avait confirmé que, même s'il y avait un profond ressentiment et de la peine relatifs à ce qui s'était produit un an auparavant, il restait suffisamment de ce qui avait été là pour qu'il puisse semer des idées. Il avait fait passer son message : il le voulait. Et maintenant Naruto le savait. Il pouvait ne pas aimer l'idée mais tant qu'il savait... il y penserait et s'il y pensait, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Sasuke puisse réparer ça... et en retire ce qu'il voulait.

_J'aurais été brisée..._

Il regarda Sakura par-dessus son épaule.

Aurait-il été brisé ?

Sasuke détourna à nouveau le regard, ses cheveux noirs protégeant ses yeux de la vue de la jeune femme.

« Sasuke ? »

Réfléchissant à sa question, il ne lui accorda que la moitié de son attention. « Hum ? »

« Quand... tu es venu... cette nuit là... » Elle regardait le petit espace de parquet entre eux, trouvant difficile de prononcer ses mots.

Ces mots inattendus suffirent à ce qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu... me voulais ? »

Sasuke se sentit s'immobiliser devant ces mots prononcés doucement. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les mèches roses qui lui cachaient le visage de la jeune femme. Il vit ses épaules se dresser alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration puis elle redressa la tête pour le regarder.

Alors qu'elle croisait ses yeux noirs, elle sentit quelque chose en elle s'éteindre. La réponse était juste là.

« Non » Le mot était doux mais clair.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et elle acquiesça. Voulant se distraire du nœud qui semblait s'être logé dans sa gorge, elle attrapa son sac de secours et le rapprocha. Son service allait bientôt commencer et elle n'avait toujours rien fait.

« Alors peut-être... » Elle expira d'une respiration tremblante en ouvrant son sac, gardant les yeux sur ce qu'elle faisait, « peut-être que si tu le convaincs de ça... tu seras capable de le faire.

Sasuke la regarda quelques secondes de plus alors que ce qu'elle venait de dire faisait son chemin.

Quand une main froide toucha son dos, il regarda devant lui à nouveau avec une expression pensive. _Peut-être que s'il faisait ça... peut-être que ça aiderait aussi_.

Après tout, tant que quelque chose n'était que cassé, on pouvait toujours le réparer.

Sasuke comptait là-dessus.

* * *

Encore merci à Alcine pour sa béta lecture ^^


End file.
